Rise of Aireon Prime
by Spider-MansWoman
Summary: Aireon Prime is back, and with new threats rising. And adjusting to a new life. Aireon goes those challenges that tests her power and Team Prime. She tries to put her dark past behind her but it finds a way to creep back to her. And she doesnt know if she could handle such responsiblities.
1. Sick Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

"If they travelled in stasis mode, there may be survivors," Ratchet remarked.

They felt the ship shake under their feet, causing them to lose their footing for a minute. Eventually, they regained it and continued exploring the long-lost ship. Along the way, they stumbled into a dead end – a door that had been sealed shut for a long time. And Optimus and Ratchet knew that they weren't going to leave until they had explored every part of this Autobot ship unless it was necessary. So Optimus used his abnormal strength to pry the automatic doors opened. Upon entry, a horrific sight greeted them.

Bodies of fellow Autobots. Each lying in a pool of their own Energon which was lilac rather than its normal crystal blue.

"Optimus! These Autobots didn't perish in the crash!" Ratchet gasped as he did a body scan on one of the dead bodies, "They're displaying the effects of a virus!"

"This is a plague ship," Optimus proclaimed as he went to walk forward, only to have Ratchet stop him in his path.

"Don't touch anything! The virus could still be active," Ratchet warned.

"Get out! Get out of there!" A voice yelled, a pair slender silver servos grabbed Ratchets arm.

The unknown bot threw Ratchet out, he went to protest but when he seen who it was, he just stared. He hadn't seen her in so long, he figured she was dead like so many other fellow Autobots, but like Optimus she wasn't easily killed. The ship shook as he watched the legendary Autobots femme disappeared into the ship. A few moments later, she was struggling to pull out their Autobot leader.

"He's been infected!" She dragged her leader across the ground toward Ratchet.

"No," Ratchet gasped, he looked at the silver, and red femme in front of him. "Aireon?" She looked up at the call of her name.

"Hey, Ratch," She grimaced.

Ratchet helped Aireon carry Optimus through the ground bridge portal, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee stopped in their tracks. They stared at the femme helping Ratchet carry Optimus through the ground bridge.

"Some help would be nice!" Ratchet shouted.

Bulkhead took Aireons place, she stepped back and then looked around at the missile silo as their base. She smiled at the Autobot insignia on the floor just at her feet. She looked around and then she found five unknown species gawking at her before the female spoke up.

"Who are you?!" She asked with excitement.

"She looks like Optimus," The smaller male said, his brown eyes found Aireon once again.

Two others glanced at each other before one of them spoke, "Please tell me she's who I think she is."

Aireon smiled, she looked at the eager female, "My name is Aireon Prime, what's yours?" She tilted her head as she scanned them.

"My name is Miko!" She answered bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I bet you're a troublemaker," Aireon walked over to them.

"Oh, you have no idea," Arcee smirked but she still couldn't believe that Aireon Prime was here.

Aireon turned to Arcee, Aireon was about Bumblebees height, just maybe to his audio processors. Aireon smirked at the smaller femme, "Hello, Arcee, we met again."

"Hey, Aireon," Arcee smirked before she threw herself at Aireon.

Aireon didn't complain, she hugged Arcee back and the humans were shocked to see the interaction. When they pulled away, Aireon froze when she seen Bumblebee, he went to reach out to her but left his arm at his side. He didn't know if she was real, he didn't know if she was a hallucination of his lost love. Aireon stepped toward him, and continued to, she placed her servos on his faceplate before pulling him to her. His arms enclosed around her, she opened her optics to see Optimus's face turned toward her and he began to reach out to her.

Once she pulled away from Bumblebee she went to her father's bedside, she took his servo and looked over at Ratchet.

"Cybonic plague," Ratchet proclaimed after scanning the infected area around Optimus' optics.

The infection had already begun to spread. The area surrounding Optimus' left optic had lost its usual metallic white coloring. The area just under his optic was brown and a neon white. Outwards, it was a horrific blue and it continued to spread across his face. Aireon found it horrifying to see her father in this state, and she could feel the rage begin to build inside her. She loved Optimus more than anything, he was her father. So nothing at moment was going to keep her away from him.

"What is that?" The blonde girl asked, she still hasn't learned the humans names.

"The only way you can contract the Cybonic plague is if you come into contact with the infected Energon."

"But what was it doing inside of an Autobot ship?" Miko wanted to know as she turned to Jack and Rafael.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War," Arcee answered sadly.

"The Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program by Megatron himself," Ratchet announced gravely.

Aireon nodded, she held onto her father's servo with both of her own, she stood up from her kneeling position.

You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked worriedly.

"No…cure," Optimus rasped.

"Optimus, please. Save your strength," Ratchet coaxed him gently, "We all need you. Your daughter, everyone needs you."

"Would Megatron create a disease without a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" Jack suddenly asked as he held Miko closer.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts," Bulkhead retorted.

"But we may be able to access the Decepticon database. For a moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates," Caleb observed.

"Well, I can't sit around while Optimus goes through absolute torture. Bumblebee, wanna come with?" Arcee offered, earning hums in agreement.

"I'll go with," Aireon let go her father's servo reluctantly.

"Don't go…," Optimus begged her quietly.

"I want to be able to save you, father. I'm not gonna to sit around watching you die. I thought I already everyone I loved, I finally got you guys back, and I'm not going to lose my father," Aireon turned back to her father, but Optimus weakly grasped her hand.

And she hated seeing the strongest mech she has ever known so weak, she wasn't about to let him die. She kept on a strong face, she went to turn around when she hadn't heard three words from him since she was just a child.

"I love you," he rasped.

"I love you too, daddy," she whispered as she held his servo tighter.

"Arcee, Aireon, Bumblebee, work quickly," Ratchet warned.

"We will," Aireon replied.

The GroundBridge portal shone in the middle of a hallway aboard the Nemesis. Through this portal, Arcee, Bumblebee and Aireon flipped their way through the portal. Arcee, Aireon and Bumblebee had their arm cannons unfolded and charged."Let's start with the lab," Arcee suggested.

"That's a good idea," Aireon agreed as they made their way around carefully, their weapons still armed and ready.

When they reached the miniature hallway leading to the lab, they made sure they were well hidden in case any of their Decepticon drones decided to make an appearance. When the doors opened, they realized they made the right choice. Knock Out walked out of the lab. Once he was gone, Aireon peeked around the hallway he disappeared down and then turned back to the others.

"Okay. You two search the databases. I'll stand guard," Aireon unfolded her other blaster and stood guard at the doorway.

Arcee and Bumblebee ran towards the computers. Arcee, being the fastest-typer immediately hacked into the systems.

"I'm in the network," Arcee announced, " _How's Optimus doing?_ "

"His condition is on a slow downhill climb," Ratchet answered with a sigh.

"Ratchet," Optimus rasped, drawing Ratchet's attentions from the vitals before him to his old friend, "Were you…?"

"Infected? No," Ratchet shook his head, causing Optimus to breathe a sigh of relief as the light in his optics slowly dimmed.

" _If it's here, I don't see it_."

"Are you certain, Arcee?" Ratchet demanded.

"Bumblebee and I have searched every file. Nothing," Arcee reported.

" _Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!_ "

"We've scanned their entire database," Arcee retorted angrily, "Even had Aireon double-checked some files."

" _Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?_ "

"What the frag?!" Aireon aimed her blaster, "Whoa…"

Don't tell me how to research! You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus? We've known him since I went into the academy with Aireon!" Arcee snapped.

"Arcee?!" Aireon called.

"What is it?" Arcee immediately demanded, she also instantly regretted it knowing that technically… Aireon was her commanding officer, she took over after finding her mother dead. "Whoa!"

"What is it? What's going on?"

Arcee, and Bumblebee certainly got the shock of their lives over the sight before them. Lying on a stone cold berth with half a dozen large wires hooked up to his body keeping him alive was the head of the Decepticons himself:

Lord Megatron.

"It's Megatron! He's alive!"

"What?!" Caleb exclaimed.

"That's not possible!" Ratchet shook his head in disbelief, " _That's just not possible!_ "

"Well, we're staring right at him," Arcee retorted. "Good news is: Megatron's not exactly staring back."

"What did I miss?" Aireon wondered and turned to Bumblebee who came to her side.

"Megatron…," Optimus gasped from his berth.

"Condition's critical. He's hooked up the life support," Arcee reported. "Time to finish this once and for all," Arcee proclaimed as she aims her blaster.

"Wait! Stop!"

"What?" Aireon stared at Arcee in disbelief. "What the frag is going?"

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't and fast," Arcee snarled.

"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival."

"First of all, I'm not actually sure you said that correctly. Second of all, what in the name of Primus are you talking about?" Aireon demanded as she lowered her blaster away from Megatron's life support cables.

"Does he display brainwave activity?"

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work," Arcee answered bitterly.

"Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."

"What kind of high grade are you guys on?!" Aireon lowered her voice from a screech.

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?" Arcee demanded.

"The Decepticon lab should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch," Ratchet went on.

"Have you even performed the procedure?" Aireon asked.

"No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons. Outlawed by Autobots," Ratchet recalled.

"Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the GroundBridge and buy us some time to figure this out?"

"Time is one thing that Optimus doesn't have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him and that he will never be able to finally talk to his daughter again!" Ratchet swore.

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime. Anywhere. All of us would. If a mind-body split is the only way, then I'll go inside Megatron's brain," Arcee proclaimed.

"No. I'll go," Aireon proclaimed.

"Aireon absolutely not! Megatron-"

Aireon cut him off, "Ratchet I've spent centuries traveling the hundreds of universes watching fellow Autobots die because of Megatron! I am not going to sit here and allow these bots into his mind, when we have the cure. We will finish Megatron once and for all," She folded her blasters back into her arms and turned to her stasis-locked uncle.

"I will kill you when this is over," She vowed, her sparkling blue optics glowering at him.

"Aireon… Sweetspark…no. Please. No," Optimus pleaded her.

"I'm doing this to save you," Aireon whispered. "No matter what," She then turned to her teammates.

"Aireon, are you sure you want to do this? Because once you're linked up, there's no turning back until we find the cure," Arcee warned her.

"I'm sure," Aireon nodded, determination and courage shining in her eyes.

She finally has a way to save them, to make their deaths not be in vain, she'd save Optimus. She'd save her father, she kill Megatron like she wanted to do all those years ago.

Arcee nodded and snuck away with one end of the purple glowing cable. Bumblebee and Aireon watched from their hiding place as she hooked up the end of the patch she took with her to Megatron's body. When she came back, she held the other end of the cortical psychic patch in front of Aireon's head. She turned to meet eyes with Bumblebee. Through his usual bleeps, Bumblebee asked if she really wanted to do this. Aireon gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, her throat plates tightening around her voice cords.

"Ratchet, we're ready."

"Initiate cortical psychic connection," Ratchet instructed.

Arcee and Bumblebee looked on to the last Prime, the daughter of their dying leader. Future leader to the Autobots, a femme they knew their whole lives, one they considered their childhood friend. Bumblebee slipped down beside her and pulled her into his lap and held her tight, Aireon wasn't going to protest. She missed other Cybertronian contact, especially from her long-lost love. Arcee connected the other end of the patch to the back of Aireon's head and twisted it to ensure the connection.

Aireon locked eyes with Arcee and Bumblebee both and held on to him tightly. As reality began to fade all around her.

When she opened her eyes, she wasn't on the Nemesis anymore. She took in her surroundings. Fire. Metal. Tall structures. Gunfire. A Decepticon or two. Within moments, Aireon knew where she was. But she didn't dare to say the name aloud. She felt around her body, making sure that everything was still in place.

"Holy slag," Aireon gasped as she began to take tentative, cautious steps forward.…

"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Aireon does while in Megatron's subconscious mind," Ratchet explained.

"Whoa. Where is that?" Jack asked in amazement as he glanced at the screen.

"Kaon," Aireon answers.

"The Decepticon capitol back on Cybertron," Raf clarified for a confused Jack, and Miko.

"Ratch, Optimus' vitals are…," Bulkhead trailed off, unable to finish what he was saying.

"I know. Quickly, Aireon. I know you're in unknown territory. But you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

She walked up the stairs before stopping at the sight before her, "Whoa…"

Standing before her was Optimus. He was rid of the Cybonic plague. In fact, there wasn't a thing wrong with him. He stood there in perfect working condition. Ready to fight any oncoming enemy.

"Dad!" Aireon cheered as she ran forward, but Ratchet's next words stopped her.

"Aireon, that is not your father. But a figment if Megatron's mind. He cannot see or hear you," Ratchet told her gravely.

"Oh slag!"

"Optimus Prime! Your Autobot army has been defeated! And your family lies together in a shallow grave with them. Bow before your master," Megatron told him.

"It was under your hands that my family is gone, Megatron. I will never bow before you. Not after what you did to them. One shall stand. One shall fall," Optimus proclaimed as he turned around and unfolded his blade.

"So be it," Megatron sneered as he unfolded his arm cannon and jumped to the ground below.

"No," Aireon steps back.

She watched from behind a molten rock as Optimus and Megatron ran towards each other at equally high speeds. They went to punch each other at the same time. Optimus missed. Megatron didn't. In fact, as soon as Megatron touched Optimus, he disintegrated into blue dust and flowed in the wind.

Aireon's eyes widened in shock and her body shook with anger. She also looked like she was about to burst into tears, if she could. She saw Megatron; the lifelong enemy she shared with her family; kill her father with one punch.

"That never happened!" Bulkhead cried in protest.

"It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has created it. In his darkest dreams," Ratchet growled.

The rock Aireon was hiding behind suddenly changed color, texture and shape. She gasped as it did caught herself before she fell. There he was. Standing before her once again. Was Optimus.

"Megatron! Your treachery ends here!" Optimus declared as he unfolded his arm blade.

Megatron didn't say anything. He just folded his sword back into his arm and charged his cannon.

"No!" Aireon roared as she lounged forward.

She went to shove her father away but she fell right onto her hands and knees Instead, of knocking Optimus out of the way, she was too late disintegrated behind her. Suddenly, Aireon felt Megatron's eyes on her.

"Ah, Aireon Prime. I thought I had killed you a long time ago. With your mother. Oh, the pleasure I had of watching your father cried as you and his wife bled out in his arms. Either way, the punishment for trespassing on my domain is your destruction!" Megatron snarled as he held up his blade.

Aireon glared up at him and unfolded her own blade to prepare for a fight. Megatron took his swipe. Aireon closed her optics as she held her arms over her head as she braced for impact. But she didn't feel anything. In fact, Megatron's swipe went through her. Aireon opened her eyes and looked at Megatron in confusion. It was an expression that Megatron shared.

"How can this be?" Megatron demanded as he swiped at Aireon again…only to have it go through her.

Aireon gave Megatron devilish grin and stood to her feet, you could see her face in Megatron's disoriented faceplate.

"Megatron can't touch, Aireon?" Hannah asked.

"Because she is not a creation of Megatron's mind, Aireon is immune to his physical attack," Ratchet explained.

"Your eyes track my movements. So you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits," Megatron pondered aloud as he walked around her, "So tell me, Aireon Prime? What are you?"

"Megatron."

Both Aireon and Megatron turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Optimus was standing before them ready to fight. And this time, he brought along back up, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stood beside him ready to fight.

"Uh-oh. Special guest stars," Miko observed.

"This is not good," Ratchet remarked.

"You are real. They were not," Megatron chuckled as he realized how this was possible, "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected."

"Oh really? I haven't noticed," Aireon glared at him, her tone sarcastic and angry.

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware," Ratchet warned.

"Just how much danger will she be in exactly? Now that Megatron knows that she's in his mind?" Hannah asks nervously.

"Only time will tell," Ratchet sighed gravely.…

"If this is my subconscious… What are you doing inside my head?!" Megatron screeched.

"You did not just scream like a femme," Aireon raised a metal brow, "At me."

Suddenly, they heard the doors open. Arcee and Bumblebee froze in fear. Arcee immediately snapped out of it and returned to her post after signaling Bumblebee to be quiet and keep an eye on Aireon. Bumblebee nodded, when Arcee returned to her post, she saw Starscream walking into the lab with Karson and Kristen, Knockout and Soundwave following him like lap dogs.

"Knockout, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record," Starscream requested…nicely, for a change.

"Simply put. Unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knockout proclaimed.

"My father would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just," Kristen sighed sadly.

Soundwave didn't by the act Starscream, Knockout, Karson and Kristen were putting on for him. He walked up to them and pointed to the screen where Megatron's vitals were being monitored. Particularly, he was pointing to his spiking brainwave activity.

"Brainwave activity. Not evidence of consciousness," Knockout corrected, "Merely in an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us," Starscream proclaimed.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," Knockout mumbled sadly.

"A simple throw of the switch," Karson clarified.

"Quick. Painless. Compassionate," Knockout added.

This worried Bumblebee and Arcee. If they flip the switch off Megatron's life support while Aireon was still inside his mind, what was going to happen to her? They dreaded the answer, but they had to know for certain. But would they lose a brand new member and Optimus?

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee whispered.…

"If Megatron perishes, Aireon's mind will remain separated from her body forever," Ratchet announced gravely.

"We'll lose Aireon and Optimus?" Hannah could already feel the grief of losing her long-lost older sister. Caleb's shoulders slumped and he pulled his twin to his chest.

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?" Megatron desperately wanted to know.

Aireon didn't answer his question. She didn't know the answer. Suddenly, Megatron saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. The lighter blue circles trapped between mountains of darker blue swirled around. Just like a portal. Like a Space Bridge.

Suddenly, he found himself back at that fateful day, the day the Autobots destroyed his Space Bridge. He stood and watched as the structure collapsed around him. He reached into the portal to retrieve his army while he still can; just nanoseconds later, the Space Bridge exploded all around him. Presumably destroying him along with the structure.

"The Space Bridge explosion? And yet, if you're in my head, I am not one with the AllSpark!" Megatron gasped in realization."So tell me, Aireon Prime. Do I still function?" Megatron demanded.

"Aireon, we are out of time!"

"You're on life support. But that doesn't matter at the moment! Someone needs your help! Someone's sick with the Cybonic plague!" Aireon cried.

"Cybonic plague? Someone else is unwell?" Megatron asked in concern a nod came from Aireon as he realized who else is unwell, "Optimus! Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is fallen by a simple virus from the distant past! And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron, your treachery-!"

"Not now!" Megatron and Aireon shouted as Megatron shot Optimus.

"Did we just agree on something?" Talida suddenly asked, "And if you help me get what I want, I can help you get what you want the most."

"I find the thought scary as well," Megatron agreed, "Oh? And just what is it that I want most, Prime?"

"The chance to destroy your enemy by your own hand and everyone he cares about most," Aireon answered bored, and unamused, she crossed her arms, causing Megatron to laugh.

"I must admit. You really are quite adorable sometimes… for an Autobot, of course. But did you not see? I do slay my enemy by my own hands. And in this reality, I have destroyed everyone he cares about the most; his wife, Elita-One, you and Caleb and Hannah. At will anytime I desire," Megatron retorted.

"But if you let the Cybonic plague kill my dad; you'll never get the chance to destroy him yourself in the real world," Aireon snapped and she couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Wow. She's playing on Megatron's desire to destroy the real Optimus. That might actually work. Good strategy, Aireon," Bulkhead complimented.

"Smart," Jack remarked.

"Twisted," Miko smirked.

"You go, Eon!" Hannah cheered, earning strange looks from everyone in the room; expect Optimus.

"Eon?" Caleb asked, his mouth turned into a frown.

"What? You gonna keep going around calling her Aireon. She should have a nickname, I like Eon," Hannah rested her forearms on the railing on the catwalk.

"Soundwave, do we take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out's medical expertise?" Starscream asked, earning no response from Soundwave.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," Karson threatened as Starscream reached for the main life support cable.

"Going… Going…," Starscream taunted as he slowly pulled at the life support cable.

Arcee aimed her blaster at Starscream in case he went to fully pull out the cable and end Megatron's life. Arcee grew increasingly more worried as she cradled her lifeless form.

Just then, she and Bumblebee began witnessing some good news and bad news. Soundwave managed to distract Starscream from pulling the cable. He was pointing at the cord linking Megatron and Aireon together. Humming in curiosity, Kristen walked around until she was behind Megatron's berth. She noticed the beginning of the cord connected near his head.

Bumblebee heard Arcee curse and she knew that they were in trouble. She never swore unless they were in deep trouble. And if she was cursing now.

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark end from Optimus' eyes with my very own," Megatron started.

Aireon rolled her optics and crossed her arms. "Come on."

"Well played, young one," Megatron complimented as he revealed something in his hand, "The chemical formula for the cure you seek… not that I expect you know how to read it."

"You'd be amazed at what I can do," Aireon sneered as she reached for the formula. Then it was gone, she growled and glared at Megatron.

"Not yet," Megatron sneered.

"What do you want?!" Aireon demanded.

"Just how am I supposed to destroy your father as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" Megatron pondered aloud before finally deciding, "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

"Come on. Come on," Arcee begged Aireon quietly as she heard steps coming closer, "Come on, Aye. Come back to us. We need your awesome skills at the moment!"…

"You must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to ground metal graves…the real Optimus," Megatron threatened.

"Slag," Aireon swore, unsure.

Will she truly free her father's arch nemesis at the price of saving his own life? She was considering it but she also couldn't let Megatron live after today.

Ratchet rewinded and fast-forwarded the video multiple times. Until he found the frame he wanted. The frame of Megatron showing Aireon the cure for the virus he had created himself.

"Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Aireon now!" Ratchet instructed, "We know how to save Optimus!

"About damn time!" Arcee snapped as she moved to the connective end of the cable attached to Aireon's head, "Come on, Aye. Time to come home."

Inside Megatron's mind, the world began to crumble around them. Fantasy was dissolving. And reality was coming to light. Aireon just stood there grinning. That was when Megatron realized what was going on.

"You were watching. You tricked me!" Megatron cried.

"Bye bye," Aireon tormented with an opening and closing her fist as she began to disintegrate along with Megatron's fantasy world.

"No! Take me with you! Take me!" Megatron begged screeching, as he began to disintegrate as well.

Bumblebee pointed his guns at the oncoming intruders just as Aireon came to life in his arms. In an instant, the two joined Arcee in pointing their guns at the approaching footsteps. And those footsteps belong to Kristen.

"What the?!" Malita shrieked as a GroundBridge appeared behind them, "Intruders!"

"Allow me," Aireon smirked as she shot the life support cables off of Megatron's chest.

"Bye," Arcee gave a half wave before she and Aireon jumped into the portal just as it closed.

"Was that?..." Karson trailed off as the ground bridge closed.

"It was the inevitable outcome," Kristen sighed sadly, despite her shock.

"Of course, it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobot's hand," Karson grumbled.

"Knockout!" they both yelled.

Knockout just looked at them and shrugged before waving at them in the style of, 'Yeah, yeah yeah.' He reached for the cable Aireon had shot off and reconnected it to his chest.

Night had fallen upon the Autobot base, the mood in the air was no longer somber. After Ratchet discovered the formula, he set about to create the cure and save Optimus from succumbing to the plague. By the time Arcee, Bumblebee and Aireon had returned to the base, Ratchet was just feeding Optimus the cure. They just waited. With Bulkhead, Ratchet, Jack, Miko, Caleb, Hannah and Raf.

Anxiously.

Worriedly.

Waiting for any sign that the cure was working. That Optimus would be okay. When Optimus groaned and opened his eyes, everyone released the breath they didn't know they were holding in. Ratchet immediately ran over and helped him sit up and eventually up on his feet.

"That's it. Steady," Ratchet coaxed carefully.

Everyone jumped and cheered at the miracle recovery Optimus had just made. Caleb and Hannah hugged each other tightly with a few silent tears of joy and relief.

"Please. Save the hero's welcome for my physician, my scout and my two second-in-command, and my eldest child. Who are also my family," Optimus smiled proudly.

"What is it with you and nobility? Honestly, for as long as I've known you, you never appreciated the love people give you," Aireon smirked and walked over to her father.

"Welcome home, sparkling femme," Optimus opened his arms for her.

Aireon smiled up at him and threw her arms around his neck and Optimus enclosed his arms around his first born. He felt something click into place after so long, he finally had his long-lost daughter. And it was the greatest day of his life. He wasn't able to let her go anytime soon.

Meanwhile, back aboard the Nemesis, Knockout was running his usual diagnostics on Megatron to see whether or not his condition was improving or not. Starscream, Karson and Kristen were certainly in for a surprise with this report. As if it was cued, Starscream, Karson and Kristen walked in.

"And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked.

"Funny you should ask. Not sure what the bots did in there. But Megatron's registering zero brainwave activity," Knockout announced.

"Meaning?" Karson pressed.

"Physically, he's stable. But now, there's…no one home," Knockout clarified.

Aireon laughed quietly and shook her head to herself, she looked over at her new siblings, allies and teammates. She went to follow Bumblebee and Arcee to the entering tunnel. But suddenly, she froze. Her body became rigid and her back straightened.

Inside her mind was a horrifying sight. Inside her mind was a pair of glowing red eyes. Inside her mind was Megatron.

"I'm out. Or should I say…in?" He chuckled lowly and cynically.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Our Of Her Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.

"Wow, that's awesome," Hannah gasped as Aireon mystified into her holoform.

"Right?" She looks at her human arms and body. "This is the coolest thing ever," Aireon walked into the raised platform where her new friends waited.

Caleb jumped and his red flames burst up in hands and he stood protectively in front of the three teenagers.

"Whoa, whoa, Caleb! It's Aireon! It's Aireon, it's not Kristen," Aireon turned to Hannah.

"Exactly who are Krason and Kristen, Optimus keeps talking about them," Aireon turns the Caleb.

"Krason and Kristen are Megatron's children, they're techno-organics, technically," Ratchet explains, he then hesitated and Aireon caught his hesitation knowing there's more to his explanation.

"The reason why Caleb freaked out is because Kristen looks just like you do now. You look sorta like Kristen Stewart but not as skinny, and definitely not the same chest size or butt," Hannah smirked.

"Who's Kristen Stewart?" Aireon asks and then Hannah and Miko grin at each other.

"And," Aireon turned back to Ratchet. "They're mother is… Elita-One, along with Caleb and Hannah."

Aireon froze in her tracks, for two reasons. The news and the fact that Megatron was crawling his way to take over Aireons mind. Her holoform disappeared into mist, and then they heard loud, distant crashing.

"Maybe we should have waited to tell her that," Miko points out the obvious. They all give Miko a glare, she just shrugged, "What? What do you expect her to just be chill about it? She thought her mother was killed how many years ago? And then she finds out her mother came here to Earth and she turned into a techno-organic twenty-three years ago?

"That Megatron raped her and she bore twins such as Krason and Kristen? Or that Optimus rescued her five years and she just another pair of twins and she was killed by Megatron fourteen years later? Come on, really, and you're going to glare at me when I wasn't alive?" Miko stormed away.

Miko was walking down one of the many hallways in the base when she heard air rushing through vents and moving machinery. She rounded a corner and her hazel eyes widened as she seen Aireon but her optic color scared her the most. They were glowing red, the color of the Decepticons. Aireon heard her gasp of terror and then she clenched her hands to her helm and she doubled over as a pained cry pierced the air. The Autobot femme Miko had quickly liked and looked up to, she was scared for what was going on with her.

"It is a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not right with you, young one. I must reclaim my body… which means taking total and complete control of yours."

"No!" Aireon screamed. "No!"

Hearing her cries, Arcee came running. Arcee gasped seeing her childhood friend on her knees, wincing in pain and clenching her helm.

"Are you okay?" Arcee asked and helped her friend to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a helmache, it'll pass," Aireon straightened but Arcee held her arms to keep her steady.

"Are you sure?" Arcee asks again.

"Yeah," Aireon turned to Miko. "Are you okay, Miko?" Aireon had fought her way to control mind when she seen her through Megatron's eyes through her own. That alone made her helm hurt more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't know what happened," Miko gave Aireon and Arcee a reassuring smile.

"I just had to sit down for a second, must be a side effect to the cortical psychic path. If it gets worse, I'll see Ratchet, but I'll be fine," Aireon glances back at Arcee. "I believe you wanted to take me to get a vehicle form?" Aireons head tilts at the word, she was curious and she was also confused.

"Oh yes, come on, Hannah seen more great vehicles a few days ago," Arcee bridges them to a location leaving behind a confused and scared Miko.

"Nice!" Hannah and Caleb climb into Aireons new vehicle form.

Apparently the cars Hannah saw were a nation wide show cars, and they were in town, so Aireon was lucky to get a decent vehicle form. A custom 2013 mitsubishi eclipse, Aireon chuckles.

"I thought it was one of the best ones there," Aireon comments, and then the two climbed out so Aireon can transform.

"So are we playing basketball or what, Bee?" Bulkhead asks as he holds a makeshift metal basketball in his hands,

"Basketball! By way of Cybertron! Let the games begin!" Hannah then proclaimed before blowing a whistle.

Bumblebee twirled the ball around on his forefinger before tossing it to Bulkhead, who laughed in excitement as he dribbled the basketball before making the shot.

"Yeah! Go, Bulk!" Miko cheered from her position in between Caleb and Jack.

"Come on. Best two out of three!" Bulkhead challenged as he tossed the metal ball to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee caught the ball before it hit his chassis and began practically waltzing around the court past Bulkhead, who tried to catch him.

"Bee! You're in the clear! Dunk it, Bee!" Raf cried, excitement.

Aireon laughed as she and Arcee watched Bumblebee prepare to dunk it. Suddenly, Aireon let out a groan as she clutched her helm in pain. It was pressing and pinching. More intense then it was the first couple of times this happened. She noticed that the more this happened, the more intense the pain became.

The more Megatron tried to take over her mind.

She saw a horrific vision. And she was seeing it through his blood red optics. Megatron punching Optimus square in the face. The Decepticon Space Bridge crumbling all around him. The undead army reaching out towards him, trying to break through the barriers of the portal. Then the bridge exploding, consuming her within its blasts.

"Bumblebee! Quit hogging the ball," Bulkhead moaned as he saw Bumblebee stare off into space.

Suddenly, Bumblebee heard a scream of pain. In fact, everyone in the room heard that scream. Bumblebee turned around and saw Aireon kneeling by the staircase clutching her helm in severe pain. This concerned the muscle car. He threw the ball in a random location… almost hitting Bulkhead in the head during the process.

He ran towards her and placed a comforting hand on her back, causing her to jump in surprise and almost scream. Arcee stood by worried just like the others.

"Flagrant foul!" Miko cried.

"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron," Jack remarked, looking at Caleb who smirked at his comment.

"You okay, Eon?" Hannah asked, her hands on the railing on the raised platform, gazing worriedly at her sister.

"If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality. How did I escape annihilation?"

Aireon so found herself watching another one of Megatron's painful memories. Only this one was set after the Space Bridge explosion. Megatron was drifting into space along with shrapnel from the structure of the bridge. Pain filled every milk and cranny of his body. He felt someone reach in and pluck the purple glowing shard from his spark.

He recognized the shard that was pulled out of him. And he also recognized the person who did this to him.

Or should he say… Decepticon?

"Of course! Dark Energon! Starscream…"

Hannah, Caleb, Miko, Raf, Bumblebee, Optimus, Arcee, Jack, Bulkhead and Ratchet watched on in worry as Aireon slowly slipped into a stasis lock.

"Aireon has been complaining of intermittent visions. Waking nightmares, if you will. Which were causing her severe headaches. Even more intense than a migraine," Ratchet informed the worried father who just happened to be his old friend.

"But you said Aireon was fine when you checked her over!" Arcee protested.

"Physically. But the experience she endured seems to be having a temporary effect on her psyche. This induced coma should allow Aireon's mind to rest and recover," Ratchet reassured them.

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard. The Autobots approached the computers and saw that an incoming call was coming in. And the person making the call happened to be Agent Fowler.

"Prime! You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"

Hannah and Miko bursted our laughing imagining the Decepticons wearing hula skirts and doing the hula on a beach. Caleb pulled the two away, pressing his lips together to keep from grinning. Arcee shook her.

"No, Special Agent Fowler. Why?" Optimus asked, generally confused but he felt a bubble of laughter in his throat plates.

"'Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'Cons that busted into the Hawaiian Naval Observatory. Place looks like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls."

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"Does the Hoit Niko Gosium ring any bells?"

"The space telescope!" Raf gasped.

"As of last night, missing its primary lens."

"It's difficult to guess Starscream, Karson and Kristen's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken," Optimus announced gravely.

"Good thing the lens has a tracking device."

Within moments, a map of the world was displayed in front of them. Automatically, the map zoomed in on a specific part of the globe. A red square indicated where the lens was currently located in Decepticon hands. And it was a place Optimus and Arcee weren't looking forward to returning to. For they nearly lost their lives the day of the Scraplet infestation.

"The Arctic? Great. Another chance to freeze our sparkplugs off," Arcee cheered sarcastically.

"That's a ND7 class. Biggest unmineable Energon deposit there is," Bulkhead remarked.

"Unmineable until Starscream melts his way down to it," Optimus corrected.

"With the help of the lens," Arcee piped in.

"Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and to demolish coastal cities."

"What about Aireon? We could use for this," The Autobots glanced over at their new member of Team Prime.

"Once she's rested and recovered, she'll be in the field in no time," Ratchet reassures Aireons old friend.

The sun shone brightly in the Arctic. The glaciers reflected the sun's rays that dared to shine down onto one of the coldest parts of the Earth. The glaciers were relieved when the Nemesis flew over the Arctic, blocking the sun's rays from hitting them.

"Let the reign of Lord Starscream, Lord Karson and Lady Kristen begin," Starscream sneered.

At Knockouts indication, the ultimate weapon appeared onto the roof of the Nemesis and one large hot beam shot down from the weapon to the glacier. Smoke and water rose from impact, drilling a hole into the ground with intense heat.

"And so I blow past the finishing line. Then my other sister, Poliais, asked how I gotten so good at racing games. And I told her I know this really awesome girl I know and her boyfriend know cars," Raf explained excitedly.

"Rafael, Hannah, Aireon is in a coma. She can't actually hear you," Ratchet reminded them, "You know, it's getting late, Rafael? Why don't I bridge you home?"

"Ratchet, I promised I'd stay, Raf wants to stay with me. She's family," Hannah answers.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's not human," Ratchet scoffed in disbelief.

"But she can feel and act like a full human. She can smile. She can laugh. She can grief. She can love," Raf smiled proudly before showing him a picture on his phone, "Besides, that's not about being related. This isn't the same thing. I'll show you. This is my family."

"Very nice," Ratchet mumbled uninterestedly.

"Very large," Raf corrected, "Sometimes, I can shout and no one hears me. Aireon always listens." Raf turns to Hannah and the two both look up at Ratchet.

"It's true, it's like Aireons always been here, like she always had a place. It doesn't matter if she isn't human, she's more human than you'd believe," Ratchet took Hannah's and Rafs words to heart.

When Hannah looked up at him, it was hard not to see Elita in her facial expressions. Ratchet looked over at Aireon, she certainly didn't have Optimus or Elitas height, she was definitely smaller than them. Elita was Bulkheads height, not as big but her height and structure was definitely all femme. Aireon had her structure and build, she might have similarities to Optimus, she spark and smarts was from Elita. She had Optimus' wisdom and levelhead, at times, she also was a firecracker, she was funny and she was loving and lovable.

And he couldn't believe he had lived long enough without Elita or Aireons presence around the base. It got lonely and he needed that occasional pick me up, and Aireons childness usually did the trick. But he needed Elita to lighten a mood with a just a smile, or a simple stupid joke. He wished he was able to save her all those eighteen years ago. He wished that the kids knew the great femme soldier and commander, he also wished that Aireon had gotten to them sooner.

"A lot different from our last polar visit," Arcee remarked as she, Bulkhead and Optimus walked through the Arctic, "Feels like summer."

"Here, that's a bad thing," Bulkhead remarked as they hid behind a glacier.

They saw the machine the Decepticons had in their possession. A giant laser shooting a heat beam at the glacier below, melting the glacier to oblivion to reach the Energon hidden underneath.

"Autobots, remember the end run on Polyhex?" Optimus asked.

"Our first assignment together as a team. Why?" Arcee wanted to know.  
…

Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jack, Caleb, Miko, Hannah, and Raf continued to monitor Aireon, who remained in a stasis lock. Everyone is still unaware of the fact that the intense headaches and visions Aireon had been experiencing because of Megatron, who is causing this from inside her mind.

"Rafael, I'm going to go to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this…although I doubt it. Her telekinesis powers crushed it pretty good. Anyway, do you know what that means?" Ratchet asked with a stern facial expression.

"Don't touch anything," Raf chorused before Ratchet walked away.

No one noticed the fact that Aireon's eyes slowly flickered to life. They didn't notice the fact that her actions weren't caused by her own free will.

But by Megatron inhabiting her mind.

"Eon, wait until you see the laptop Rafs saving up for," Hannah gushed beside Raf before Aireon walked past him, "Eon?"

She didn't go far. She just walked to the GroundBridge controls. After typing in the specific coordinates, the bridge before her came to life, holding a portal to beyond.

"Aireon, come back!" Hannah cried as she and Raf saw Aireon walk through the portal.

"What did you do?" Ratchet demanded as he came into the room.

"Nothing! Aireon just got up and-!" Raf freaked.

"She was in stasis lock!" Ratchet retorted before asking, "Where does she think she's off to?"

The answer to Ratchet's question is a familiar place for Ratchet and Optimus. Megatron had possessed Aireon's mind and made her teleport to the place where Optimus and Ratchet first encountered an army of Megatron's undead Cybertronians. Desperately and failing, Aireon fought against the control he possessed. However, the more she fought him, the more pain she brings upon herself. Nothing, not even the burning pain, would make her give up the fight. Her spark would have to give out before she stopped.

Even then, it was in vein. Megatron eventually won complete control of her.

"Where is it? Where?"

She found herself watching another one of Megatron's memories. Glowing Dark Energon was held high in his hands. He threw the Energon to the ground. She kept fighting to take control over her mind. The memory came to an abrupt stop as Talida stared at the crater before her. Unlike other craters that glowed orange and yellow if there were fires inside, this crater glowed a bright purple with a blue edge. She looked inside it and found the shard of Dark Energon Megatron desperately revive and return to his own body. With little to none at all, Aireon slid down inside and plucked the shard from the ground. The shard purred in her hands.

Suddenly, another problem occurred. She clutched her head in excruciating pain. The pain was worse than the other times she felt pain with Megatron in her head. Her blue optics with lighter circles squinted tightly due to the intense pain and she was wincing. However, when she opened them again, her two different toned blue optics were gone. Decepticon eyes replaced her Autobot eyes. Blood red with silvery white circles replaced the sparkling blue.

"That's better…"

"These are the coordinates for the sight of our previous battle with Megatron's undead," Ratchet gasped after studying the coordinates Aireon had typed in.

"Maybe we should call Optimus. I mean, this is his daughter we're talking about. He has the right to know what's going on, plus she's a Prime, he could stop her," Raf pointed out.

"Optimus is busy preventing a Polar Ice Cap from melting," Ratchet retorted, earning bleeps and protests from Bumblebee, "I realize he's her father! But what if this turns out to be nothing? Besides, the needs of many outweigh the needs of few. We need to handle this on our own."

"Look! She's coming back!" Hannah gasped as she saw the GroundBridge come to life.

"Aireon, what have you been doing?" Ratchet asked before gasping in horror, "By the AllSpark!"

Two observations about Talida made everyone in the room gasp in horror. Glowing Dark Energon was resting in the tight grip of her slender, silver servos. Something that Ratchet had not laid eyes on since the Space Bridge showdown. But the second observation concerning Aireon was the worst one of them all. Blood red and silvery white eyes darkening in anger and blood thirst. Aireon Prime wasn't there any more.

Aireon Prime was now Megatron.

"Dark Energon?" Bumblebee bleeped in horror as he grasped her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Talida yelled as she stealthed a sword to knock Bumblebee into the wall.

"Aireon?!" Hannah gasped and she pulled Raf back as Aireon approached them.

Raf yelled out in surprise as Aireon picked up Hannah, Caleb, Jack and Miko. Her Decepticon eyes showed intent to bring harm to everyone in the room like she did to Bumblebee moments ago. In fact, she was ready to do that now. But for a moment – just for a sliver of a moment – her eyes flickered back to their normal colour and she placed them near the vents.

"Aireon, please! I know you're in there! You have to fight whatever's making you do this!" Raf pleaded.

"I can't!" Aireon screamed in pain before her eyes returned to the blood red with silver/white circles and another voice replaced her normal voice.

"But I win…" A devilish, cynical grin spread across the pink tint on her lip plates.

"No!" Ratchet murmured before realization hit him as he saw Aireon run through the portal with the Dark Energon shard.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cried as he saw Bumblebee groan and try to get up, "Are you okay?"

Bumblebee bleeped that he was fine, causing Raf to virtually melt in relief. Miko and Jack stood there still in shock while Hannah and Caleb were on the edge of freaking out like mad. The Prime almost killed them. Hannah saw something in her eyes, she knew it wasn't really her. And she noticed that Ratchet caught on to this as he approached them to help them down.

"The most important question is whether or not Aireon is alright. I fear the time she's spent in Megatron's mind is causing her to think like a Decepticon," Ratchet sighed sadly as he held out his hand.

"No! She's not a Decepticon!" Caleb shook his head in denial as the group climbed onto Ratchet's hand.

"Agreed. But we need to find out exactly what Aireon intends to do with that shard. The only one who knew of the Dark Energon… was Megatron," Ratchet proclaimed.

"Aireon has Megatron's memories?" Raf asked in confusion.

"Worse. Megatron's occupying Aireon's mind," Ratchet declares.

"What?" Miko breathed.

"How could I have been such a fool? A cortical psychic patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Aireon returned to her own mind, Megatron followed. And now Aireon, no Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used," Ratchet observed as he reactivated the portal, "Stay here."

"No! Aireon needs us," Hannah objected.

"Of course she does," Ratchet sighed in defeat.

A GroundBridge portal appeared in the hallway of the Nemesis. Jumping out of the portal was Ratchet first with Hannah and Caleb sitting on his shoulder. Bumblebee immediately followed the commanding medical officer with Rafael, Jack, and Miko sitting on his shoulders.

"The Decepticon warship!" Ratchet groaned.

Immediately, the two Autobots took off running. If they didn't reach Aireon in time and cure her current ailment with Megatron inhabiting her mind, Megatron would use a cortical psychic patch to return to his own body and make Aireon use the Dark Energon shard to revive him. But what they saw stunned them all, but they already knew that it was his plan.

"Megatron's making Aireon destroy any drones that stand in their way," Ratchet retorted, looking at the fallen drones, "Aireon is one of the most skillful swordsman I've ever seen, we'll have to distract her long enough to grab it. If not, we'll die trying, Megatron's mind is dominant. And clearly, for one purpose: to use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body."

"She won't let Megatron revive himself. Like she didn't let Megatron hurt us back at the base," Raf protested.

"I know," Ratchet huffed.

He placed his hand on the ground so Hannah and Caleb could climb off without harming himself. Immediately, he ran. Bumblebee and Ratchet followed him without hesitation. They reached the labs unnoticed by Decepticon drones. They peaked in and gasped once again.

They saw Aireon connecting herself and Megatron through the cortical psychic patch that was used earlier when Aireon went into Megatron's mind to search for the cure for the Cybonic plague to save her father. Ratchet realized that it was slowly becoming too late to stop Megatron from using her to revive himself. So Ratchet took off running.

"Ratchet! Don't hurt Aireon!" Miko called out, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

"That's not Aireon!" Ratchet retorted as he went to pound her into the ground.

However, she seemed to sense his oncoming attack and jumped back to avoid the the attack. She used unknown powers to knock Ratchet into the opposite wall. The medic hit the wall with a grunt before falling to the ground unconscious. Satisfied with her work, Aireon held up the Dark Energon shard and approached the Decepticon master currently in stasis.

"Aireon! Please! No!"

Aireon turned around in shock at the voice. She saw Raf, Hannah, Caleb, Jack and Miko, and Bumblebee running towards her. Their eyes filled with desperation to save her from the Warlord.

"Remember who you are! Remember Optimus! Remember Arcee! Remember Hannah! Remember Bumblebee! Remember Elita! I know you can do this! I know you can fight him!" Miko cried.

What she said seemed to be working. Aireon fell to her knees clutching her head in excruciating pain. Her eyes flickered between the blood red and white and the sparkling blue. Her eyes and face clearly showed pain.

"You have to keep fighting him! Come on! I know you can do it! Fight him, Aireon!" Raf begged her.

"Unbelievable!"

"Raf… run! Please! Hannah. Please run!" Aireon moaned in pain.

"No one is leaving you!" Everyone turned to the figure at the door, she came out from the shadows. "Not again."

"No! Run! He's taking over! Please! Run! And don't look back!" Aireon ordered.

She let out a energon curdling scream of pain before her eyes were blazing red. She threw Elita into the wall, swiftly followed by Bumblebee. Suddenly, she turned around and saw Ratchet clutching the main cable for Megatron's life support.

"Farewell, Megatron," Ratchet sneered before pulling the cable.

She didn't like that at all. Once again using her unknown powers to good use, she threw Ratchet into the wall next to Raf and Bumblebee. As soon as he made contact with the wall, Ratchet fell to the ground unconscious. Hannah stood up and ran towards Talida.

"Aireon!" Caleb cried.

At the sound of his voice, she turned around. She held the shard high in her hands and glared at the young adult with dangerously blazing blood red eyes. That was when Elita realized. She didn't need to hear the following words to know the truth, she was losing her daughter.

"Aireon Prime can't hear you anymore."

"As much as I want you to leave Aireon's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Elita declared as she ran towards the purple cable.

She grabbed the cord and pulling it to break the connection between Megatron's sick mind and Aireon's pure mind. However, her plan didn't go that well. Aireon turned abruptly and her mother was sent flying. He landed on the ground roughly face first. With them out of the way, Aireon turned to the warlords body, using all of her strength, she stabbed the Dark Energon shard into the gap in Megatron's chassis that exposed his spark chamber. The shard buried itself snugly into Megatron's spark chamber and worked its magic.

Megatron's eyes snapped open and Aireon stepped away and into Elita's arms. Everyone stared stunned, fearful as Megatron rose from the slab. Their retreating steps fell in time with Megatron's approaching steps. Decepticon drones came rushing in at the sound. They froze in surprise when they saw Megatron standing there. Alive. No longer in stasis.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" Megatron declared before going to the swarming Decepticons, "Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform."

"Scrap," Aireon swore before pulling her sword from its case on her back.

She loved the hiss of the blade sliding out of its stealth, Bumblebee, Elita and Ratchet flanked her. Aireons battle mask slid into its place just like Optimus', but with optic guards.

"I've been waiting to scrap some screwups," Elita laughed at her daughters words before pulling her canon launcher from her back.

"You and me both, sparkling," She smiled at her daughter before entering the fray.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was allowing you to live, Prime!" Starscream proclaimed as he prepared to fire a missile.

"Optimus!" Arcee and Bulkhead cried as they realized what was going to happen.

Thankfully, they didn't have to worry about preventing Starscream's attack. Bulkhead was relieved that he didn't have to hold Arcee back from taking the missile hit herself, which delivered him the satisfaction at not having to deal with two grieving Primes, one Prime grieving more than the other Prime. That was because familiar figure intercepted Starscream's assassination attempt. And that the figure was.

"Elita," Optimus stared in shock.

Then a familiar jet came out of nowhere, it knocked Elita off, a figure landed beside Optimus where her sword drawn. She waiting for Megatron's attack.

"Megatron!" Elita growled, coming to Aireons side

"He's back!" Arcee gasped as she helped Optimus up. "Elita, your alive!"

"Not good," Bulkhead remarked as he assisted Optimus and Elita.

Once in his bipedal form, Starscream was thrown onto one of the wings of the burning Nemesis. He coughed and gasped for air. He witnessed Megatron transform before him and land on the wing in front of him. No matter how much Starscream would try to cover up his mistakes and betrayals, he knew that it would not save him from Megatron's anger. No one was safe.

"Lord Megatron! You are… you're healed! Praise the AllSpark! It is a miracle!" Starscream cheered nervously.

"Oh, it will be a miracle alright, Starscream, if you survive what I have planned for you," Megatron growled dangerously.

Starscream was nervous like Primus only knows what. He knew he was screwed. So he decided to make an attempt to escape while he still had the opportunity. Transforming into his vehicular mode, he prepared for a hasty take-off. However, Megatron stopped him by grabbing the rear tails connected to his main engine. After spinning a few times, he threw Starscream onto the next wing on his left.

Starscream transformed back into his bipedal mode as he landed roughly. Yep. He's screwed.

"But the Autobots! Optimus! Elita-One! Aireon Prime! Right there! Waiting for you!" Starscream reminded Megatron as he approached them.

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few! But there is one I do not intend to make again!" Megatron proclaimed as he grabbed Starscream's face and began dragging him away.

"No! Master! No!" Starscream screamed.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," Optimus spoke into the commlink.

"You are not the only ones."

To everyone's surprise, they turned around and saw Ratchet and Bumblebee approaching them. Sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder were Hannah and Caleb with Rafael, Jack, and Miko. Ratchet had transformed into his vehicular mode and had Bumblebee pull out a blanket to wrap around the children to shield them from the harsh cold.

"Everything's back to normal," Ratchet announced as Aireon stepped out of the medical chamber.

"Seriously?" Arcee and Aireon said with identical smirks.

"Well… normal for Aireon," Ratchet corrected with a smile.

"Hey, Mom. I'm sorry," Aireon apologized as she stood before her parents.

"It wasn't you, there's nothing to apologize for," Elita responded, smiling down at her daughter.

"You guys were pretty scared, huh?" Aireon asked, knowingly, turning to the children.

"Of course I was!" Raf practically screeched.

"You're freaking scary with that sword out!" Caleb admitted.

"I couldn't believe Megatron or not, I never thought my sister would kill me. Or the fact that Mom appeared out of thin air." Hannah looked up at her sister then to her mother

"I know," Aireon sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Hannah said as Caleb put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well… thanks for having my back, kid. All of you," Aireon smiled.

"I'll always have your back. We all will," Miko swore, "Besides, you'd do the same for us."

"Absolutely," Aireon laughed when Arcee and Bumblebee tackled her to the ground.

"Can we all just take a moment to realize that Aireon Prime just apologized for something, twice," Arcee teased.

"Oh shut up," Aireon shoved Arcee playfully before holding up her fists as she challenged Arcee.

"You are so on," Arcee raised her own and then the two turned to Bumblebee and kissed her cheek plates.

Startling the scout and making his face plates to heat up, the two femmes giggled before they began wrestling.


	3. Shadowzone

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic. But though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energon signature. And it's moving fast," Ratchet reported his findings to Optimus and Elita.

"Megatron," Optimus murmured dangerously.

"Please tell me I didn't hear that," Caleb said and slung an arm around Mikos shoulders.

"Where did he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked, Aireon nodded beside her.

"And what is he going to do with it? Rebuild an army of the undead?" Bulkhead added.

"Zombie Cons?" Miko repeated hopefully looking up from her drawing.

"We cannot rule out the possibility. Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight," Optimus observed.

"How much do you wanna bet he has Karson and Kristen with him?" Hannah asked, her face expression unamused.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Caleb replied.

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis. And it seems he's already making up for lost time," Optimus observed, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Aireon, Elita, prepare to roll out!"

"Me?" Ratchet stumbled in surprise.

"If we are dealing with Dark Energon, I may well require your expertise. Arcee," Optimus started.

"Bridge operator. Got it," Arcee nodded.

"Caleb, Hannah, no sneaking along. Got it?" Elita looked over at her youngest kids.

"Yes ma'am," Hannah and Caleb chorused, nodding.

"Okay, we'll be back. Behave," Elita kissed her kids heads.

Caleb complained and Hannah punched his arm, Aireon looked over at Miko, "Miko."

Miko looked over, "No sneaking along either," She pointed a digit at her.

"Yes, mom," Miko groaned, but shot Aireon a smile, "Go get 'em, Bulkhead! Bring the heart!" Miko called from the couch.

Bulkhead smiled and punched both fists together on top of his chassis over his spark chamber. Hannah, Caleb, Jack and Raf watched Miko intently. They were worried that she would run off behind the others.

"That's not like Miko to not wanna go," Jack remarked.

"She's definitely up to something," Raf agreed, "And, Caleb, Miko's your girlfriend. You need to put a soms trust in her."

"I trust her like I trust the others. I trust them with my life. But am I wrong to worry?" Caleb asked, "I can't even imagine what will happen is she got hurt or killed."

Optimus, Elita, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Aireon, and Ratchet transformed into their vehicular modes and drove deep into the Ground Bridge tunnel to break through the barriers of the portal. Miko smirked and threw her sketchpad and pencils down as she sudddnly jumped over the couch and began running.

"Making a break!" Jack proclaimed as he began running after her.

Raf, Hannah, and Caleb followed him without hesitation. They, too, wanted to stop Miko from following Optimus and the others towards the battle. Eventually, Caleb caught up to her by jumping down numerous stairs. He ran into the tunnel and grabbed Miko by her waist.

"Caleb! Let go!" Miko screeched as she struggled against his tight grip.

"It's not safe!" Caleb grunted, and began walking away from the ground bridge tunnel.

"I'm not going to miss my first Zombie Con throw down!" Miko snapped as she shrugged her way out of his grip.

"Miko, wait!" Hannah called out as she ran after her.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Miko dropped her phone on her way through the tunnel to reach the portal.

"Great. My girlfriend and my sister are running off," Caleb groaned in frustration as he took off after them.

Raf and Jack looked at each other before following them without hesitation. Without Arcee noticing, the five friends disappeared through the portal and found themselves in the Grand Canyon.

"Starscream!" Optimus rumbled as he unfolded his cannon.

"Autobots!" Starscream cursed.

"Stand down!" Optimus ordered.

"You stand down!" Starscream retorted.

From his arm, he fired a missile at his Autobot enemies. They immediately jumped in different directions to avoid being hit by the missile itself and the force of the explosion that resulted.

"You cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows through my veins!" Starscream proclaimed.

Starscream will soon want to change his phrasing. Elita appeared from behind the rock she, Optimus, and Ratchet were hiding behind and fired a shot from her cannon launcher. The shot hit Starscream and blue the bottom half of his arm off. Immediately, he took his arm and hid behind a rock.

"We could just wait. He's grounded," Bulkhead remarked before they took off running towards him.

"Come on. Come on! Rise already!" Starscream exclaimed impatiently before he heard the sounds of oncoming Autobots, "This is Commander Starscream requesting emergency GroundBridge to my coordinates!"

"I can't believe you made me lose my phone!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of the yell. They turned around and noticed that Jack, Caleb, Hannah, Miko and Raf had followed them to the Grand Canyon. Were they surprised? Yes and no.

"How is this my fault?!" Caleb snapped.

Elita suddenly gasped as he saw a familiar face approach Caleb from behind.

"Oh no!" Bulkhead gasped.

"Caleb! Behind you!" Optimus cried.

Hannah knocked Karson away from Caleb as he went to pounce on him from behind. Kristen kicked Hannah off him and brought her sword down to her throat. But the blade didn't make contact, Aireons swatted the two Decepticon brats away and scooped the children in her arms.

"Base to Optimus. The kids are missing."

"We have a visual. Send a GroundBridge immediately, Aireon make sure they get back there," Optimus responded to Arcee's incoming call.

At the same time, two GroundBridges appeared before the Autobots, Starscream Karson and Kristen. One was sent by Soundwave to collect Starscream Karson and Kristen. The other was sent by Arcee to pick up Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf.

"Two?" Ratchet gasped before turning to the children, "Aireon, enter our ground bridge, now!"

Aireon took off to their ground bridge, at the same time Aireon with the five teenagers and a quarter, Starscream Karson and Kristen ran into their own GroundBridge portal. Suddenly, something began to happen. They started whirring as if building up to an explosion. The energies reached towards one another. This worried Optimus greatly. He wanted to know what this meant for his injured daughter and her friends.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"The dueling GroundBridge portals must be feeding on each other!" Ratchet answered.

Elita took off to her children and their friends, Bulkhead immediately took off running for the Autobot GroundBridge as well. Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet remained at the Decepticon GroundBridge. However, Elita arrived before Bulkhead but when he reached the Autobot GroundBridge, there was an explosion that knocked him off of his feet. An explosion followed this from the Decepticon GroundBridge that knocked everyone off of their feet and surrounded them in dust and debris.

The dust cleared. Everything slowly became clear for Jack, Caleb, Hannah, Miko and Raf. They groaned as they slowly came to.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. I think so," Raf groaned as he adjusted her glasses.

"I swear, if I wasn't dating you Miko or for the fact that I didn't love you. I would've killed you by now," Caleb says as he sat up.

"Yeah, just peachy," Hannah groaned and placed a hand on her head.

Jack helped her to her feet, and then the five turned to whirling and blowing vents to see Aireon and Elita behind them. Aireon looked over at the kids as she leaned up on her elbows and Elita sighed as she sat on her legs and looked over at her eldest.

"You okay?" Elita helped her stand up. "Did you get taller?" Elita asked, noticing that Aireon was as tall as Bumblebee use to be, Bee was at least was as tall as Ratchet now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah, I did, Ratchet gave Bee and me upgrades, more meaning getting taller," Aireon looked over at the kids. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Caleb answered and looked over at Miko, and then to his sister as Jack helped her to her feet.

Suddenly, they heard groaning all around them. They looked around and saw Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet climb to their feet around them.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"I can't be certain. But if two GroundBridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload," Ratchet explained.

"Could? Hello! More like totally did!" Miko retorted, only to have them not hear her.

"The kids made it through, and Aireon and Elita, right?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Miko hummed.

"What's he talking about?" Jack wanted to know.

"What?" Aireon asked, and then turned to her mother.

"Oh no," Elita moaned.

"Arcee, did the children, Aireon and Elita make it safely back to base?" Optimus spoke into his commlink.

"Negative. You don't see them?"

"No sign," Ratchet answered.

"What? No sign? OK. Seriously, Bulk!" Miko said, looking up at her guardian.

Bulkhead began walking towards the others. Miko screamed and braced herself to be kicked by Bulkhead's large foot, Caleb went to pull her away. But, he didn't need to, she didn't feel it. Bulkhead's foot phased right through her. She stumbled backwards and Caleb caught her before she fell.

"He went right through you," Jack observed, "We're not alive."

"I don't wanna be a ghost!" Raf screeched.

"This doesn't make sense!" Hannah ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Wait. How can we touch each other?" Hannah suddenly asked, as she put a hand on Rafael's shoulder.

Elita was going to respond but Ratchet beat her to it.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked.

"Not likely. If Starscream, Karson, and Kristen didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. They must have simply been bridged to an unintended destination," Ratchet answered as he began walking away.

"Well, that's just fantastic," Aireon crosses her arms and groaned in frustration.

"Another place but in the same place," Raf thought aloud.

"An alternate dimension," Hannah gasped.

"She's right. We must be in some alternate reality. A shadow zone," Raf added.

"Nerd alert!" Miko remarked.

"Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty," Optimus observed.

"How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet pointed out.

"Another matter for another time. Right now, our only priority is locating the children, Aireon, and Elita," Optimus stated before activating his commlink, "Arcee, bridge us back to base."

The group began walking around their alternate dimension. They were barely in this alternate dimension for five minutes until they encountered another problem. And that problem was Skyquake. Elita and Aireon didn't notice until Miko called it out.

"Zombie!" Miko yelled as she, Hannah, Jack, Caleb and Raf took off running.

"Guys, look out!" Jack called out.

"Bulkhead!" Miko screamed.

"It's right behind you!" Raf cried.

"Bulkhead!" Aireon and Elita activated their cannon blasters.

They watched as Skyquake raised his clawed hand to swipe at Bulkhead. When he actually made the sideswipe, he didn't harm the Autobot. His claw hand passed right through him. The group froze as they saw this. The Autobots were unfazed and walked through the GroundBridge without a second thought.

"Oh no," Aireon stepped in front of the children with her blade drawn.

"Awesome! It can't touched them either!" Miko cheered.

"If that thing can't touch the bots," Jack started as realization dawned upon him.

"Just like we can't," Hannah grabbed her brothers arm.

"Then we're trapped in a shadow zone with a Decepticon zombie?" Raf finished fearfully.

"If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon!" Miko squeaked.

Skyquake stood before Aireon and took a swipe at her. However, his swipe didn't hit, Aireon blocked his attack with her sword and Elita kicked him back. Immediately, the children took off running. Abruptly, Rafael tripped on a stray rock and fell to the ground. His glasses flew from his face and landed a few meters across the ground in front of him. Jack turned and took off back to Raf.

"Come on!" Jack yelled as he picked Raf up and began running.

"Jack, my glasses!" Raf cried.

Jack peaked around from the rock they were hiding behind to look at Raf's glasses that were still lying on the ground. And he also saw Skyquake coming closer.

"Way too dangerous," Jack declared.

"I can't see without them!" Raf told them.

"What are you? 90?" Miko sniped.

"Not helping!" Hannah hissed.

Miko took the opportunity to run out.

"Miko! Wait!" Jack cried.

Miko ignored her their calls. She continued running for the prize. She managed to swipe the glasses before she found Skyquake standing before her. Skyquake lifted his foot and began bringing it down on top of Miko. Caleb felt his breath hitch in his throat in fear, Hannah covered her eyes with her hands and whimpered.

"Miko!" Caleb cried, he felt grief filling his chest.

Thankfully for him, Aireon got there just in time, she had jumped and kicked Skyquake aside, and Elita continued to shoot after him as Aireon covered them.

"Hoo-yah!" Miko cheered as she ran back.

Jack almost melted in relief. Miko came back with Raf's glasses. She handed them to Raf who immediately put them on they began running as Skyquake began catching up to them. The situation was getting desperate. They had Skyquake chasing after them as a zombie. And Aireon and Elita couldn't hold him back long enough.

"Maybe we could set a trap. Try to crush it," Miko suggested as they continued running.

"Why? Nothing around here's solid expect for us and the ground!" Raf reminded her.

"We can't run forever!" Miko retorted before gasping, "Maybe we can hide!"

Aireon transformed quickly and opened her doors, "Get in! Now!" Once they were inside, Aireon slammed her doors shut and sped off.

Elita took off running after her and transformed after her and she was soon beside her. They weaved in and out between the canyons and avoiding Skyquake when he caught up.

"Ratchet, if they were misdirected to an unintended location, is there any way to get a fix on their coordinates?" Optimus asked desperately.

"If they were lost, Miko would have called me by now," Bulkhead objected before Bumblebee bleeped him something, "Call them! Yes!"

Bulkhead activated his commlink and went to call Miko's phone. As soon as he did, they heard a familiar ringtone being emitted from within the base. They turned towards the Ground Bridge tunnel. He walked over and saw Miko's cell phone was lying on the ground in the tunnel. Bulkhead groaned in frustration.

"That's why she hasn't called," Bulkhead groaned as he held up the phone.

"Let me try Jack," Arcee immediately suggested.  
…

"The best thing about zombies: they're slow moving," Miko remarked.

Suddenly, they heard a sound going off. Eventually, it dawned to them what it was.

"Is that your…?" Raf trailed off.

"Phone!" everyone exclaimed.

Immediately, Jack dug into his pockets and answered the incoming call.

"Hello? Arcee?" Jack answered.

"Jack! Can you hear me?" Arcee asked worriedly before losing the connection, "Nothing."

"Hello? Arcee!" Jack yelled into the phone before groaning and hanging up, "Nothing."

"Imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy phone reception," Miko remarked sarcastically.

"Wait, guys. Guys, the phone rang. You're getting a signal," Aireon pointed out.

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us cause we're moving at hyper speed or something," Raf suggested.

"Do you think they can read us?" Jack asked.

"Texting! Try texting!" Hannah turned around from the front passengers seat.

"Text me! If my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it!" Miko exclaimed.

Immediately, Jack began texting Miko's phone information about their situation. How they were in a second dimension. How a zombie Skyquake was chasing them. Aireon had slowed down to a stop since Skyquake wasn't anywhere near them. Until a series of thuds distracted them. Everyone looked behind them and saw Skyquake rapidly approaching them.

"Gun it!" Caleb yelled, he watched as Elita did a U-turn and then transformed and landed a solid right hook to Skyquakes jaw.

"Go!" Elita yelled. "Aireon, go!"

Aireon did what she was told, and soon it was just dust and dirt they seen behind them, she didn't stop. Jack continued typing his text message.

"We're dealing with fluctuating energy profiles inside a wide distortion field," Ratchet said, "But it may be possible to back-trace their coordinates."

Behind them on the table, Miko's cell phone was vibrating while her screen flashed. They didn't notice.

"Déjà vu!" Miko observed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you!?" Hannah glared at him.

"Not really," Caleb admitted sheepishly.

"Babe, we just ran in one huge circle!" Miko said.

Suddenly, the group let out a scream as transformed back into bidepal mode unspokenly. She launched herself forward and knocked Skyquake away from her mother. Elita did a backflip from on her back as sweated Skyquake off his feet. Aireon karate kicked him in his back, Elita shifted quickly to the side as he came hurtling towards her. Hannah looked up and seen Starscream's shot off arm, which was loaded with a single missile.

Hannah shook Caleb's arm, he looked and then looked to his older sister and mother fending off Skyquake.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered.

"It must have gotten trapped in the explosion too!" Raf observed.

"Well, if it's solid, we can use it," Jack stated.

"Just what we were thinking," Caleb and Hannah smiled and spoke in unison.

Through their combined efforts, Caleb, Hannah, Jack, Miko and Raf managed to line up Starscream's arm towards the direction Skyquake would be coming from.

"Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Miko asked as she searched the arm, "I don't see a trigger."

"Starscream does something with his fingers," Caleb recalled.

"We have one shot. We have to make it count," Jack proclaimed.

"We're ready," Miko and Hannah nodded.

Together, the two pulled at Starscream's finger and fired the missile at the oncoming Skyquake.

"Aireon! Elita! Watch out!" The fembots, looked just in time and jumped out of the way.

The missile exploded, blinding Caleb, Hannah, Miko and Jack with a cloud of dust. But they knew that they hit their target. They cheered but, their happiness was short-lived. Skyquake emerged from the dust, causing everyone to freeze in fear. Electricity crackled from one of the joints in his arm. Eventually, his hand fell off.

Then hand came to life on its own, flipping itself onto the tips of its clawed fingers. Something happened that Jack, Miko, Caleb, Hannah and Raf would probably never understand. The hand started coming after them… faster than the actual Skyquake.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack yelled they began running.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?!" Hannah yelled.

Bulkhead walked past the table he had set Miko's phone on. After hours of flashing and vibrating, Bulkhead finally noticed that Miko's phone had received a text message from Jack.

"Miko's phone! It wasn't blinking before!" Bulkhead pointed out before reading the text, "It's a message. 'In alternate dimension with zombie. Aireon and Elita can't hold him off for long. Help!'"

"That doesn't sound possible," Arcee shrugged.

Optimus, being the anxious worried father and sparkmate among the team, took this as a way to get his daughters, son, wife and their friends back. He only hoped that the phone hadn't been blinking for long and that they weren't too late to save them.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the cell phone's signal?" Optimus asked, curious.

"In a parallel dimensional plane?" Ratchet screeched before answering, "Let's find out."

"By calculating the relative time delays and ionaspheric distortions, the signal emanated from the exact same location as the original GroundBridge coordinates," Ratchet reported.

"But we already looked for them there!" Bulkhead objected.

"Perhaps. But not in the correct dimensional phase as their message stated," Ratchet retorted, "But if I can recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event, I might be able to generate a rescue portal, allowing passage from their dimension-."

"Back to base?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"No! We're talking about interdimensional travel here, Bulkhead! Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would be far too risky!" Ratchet snapped.

"Everybody knows that," Arcee piped in.

"If the coordinates aren't precisely the same, who knows where the humans and Aireon and Elita could wind up?" Ratchet snapped.

"Aw come on!" Miko moaned as they found themselves at Starscream's arm once again, "This place is like one big merry-go-round!"

"Skyquake!" Starscream yelled. "Your master summons you!"

"How did that freak get in our dimension?" Caleb glared as they saw Starscream approach them.

"He didn't. He can't see us," Elita reminded them.

"And besides, we have to run… some more," Miko added.

Immediately, they began running again. Out of nowhere, they all stopped as a opened portal in front of them.

"A GroundBridge?" Raf exclaimed in surprise.

"That's gotta be our way out of here!" Jack proclaimed.

"The Autobots saw our text!" Miko cheered.

"What? Mine or theirs?" Starscream pondered aloud concerning the GroundBridge before them.

"We go through, we run smack into Starscream!" Raf pointed out, "If we don't…"

"We're zombie chow," Jack finished.

"Option three: we keep running in circles," Miko piped in.

"Follow my lead," Caleb instructed. "Now!"

Aireon scooped up, Jack, Miko, and Raf as Elita grabbed Caleb and Hannah, they ran straight for the open Groundbridge. Yelling, Aireon and Elita jumped into the portal and knocked into a startled Starscream. Immediately, they took off running again.

"Aireon? Elita?" Starscream gasped in surprise, "Ahh!"

Skyquake's hand ran out of the portal after the two Autobots and the five children. Starscream screamed like a girl as the hand grabbed his face and knocked him to the ground.

"This isn't mine! Unhand me!"

Aireon and Elita continued to run, another GroundBridge opened before them, causing them to stop in their tracks. Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee practically ran out of the portal worriedly. They virtually melted in relief when they saw their Autobot friends and the children standing before them.

"Caleb, Hannah, Jack, Miko, Rafael," Optimus greeted. "Aireon, Elita."

"Autobots again?" Starscream screeched as he threw Skyquake's arms aside, "Requesting emergency GroundBridge now!"

Back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, everyone was relieved that the ordeal was over.

"Look. If you're gonna blame anybody, blame me," Miko said to Optimus.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?" Caleb asked, giving Miko a mock glare, "I was joking, baby!"

"Miko, what you endured has been lesson enough. We are just glad you are all safe," Optimus smiled.

"Are we still in an alternate dimension? Because Optimus has never smiles," Bulkhead remarked.

Elita snickered and turned to her sparkmate.

"And I guess it was a good thing you dropped this," Bulkhead laughed as he held up Miko's cell phone, "Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

"Nah. That's okay. I think that after today, I pretty much have Zombie Con close-up seared into my brain," Miko remarked.

"Among other things," Caleb smirked.

"Really? You really had to ruin the moment?" Hannah glared at her brother.

Miko and Hannah both smacked Caleb causing Aireon, Arcee and Raf laugh. Aireon looked over at Bumblebee to see him gazing over at her, she gave him a smile before walking off. She sighed just as she was walking down the hall to her quarters, and leaned her head back against the missile silo wall. She crossed her arms before sitting down on a emerging crate and crossing her legs at her ankles, the best she could. She didn't look to see who was approaching, she did look when they sat beside her.

She looked over to see Bumblebee sitting next to her on his own energon crate, and he looked up at the ceiling. She reached over and grasped his servo, he looked at her as she slipped her hand into his and held onto it.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Aireon admitted lowly. She looked up at him before looking back down his hand, "I was so scared that I'd lose you, those kids. My mother, again…" Energon tears slipped from her optics. "I can't lose you again, not ever."

Bumblebee brought his other servo to her face and wiped the tears away. He didn't say anything but pulled her face up and leaned down. His mouth covering slipped away and he kissed her lips, it startled her but he did it, he kissed her. She laughed slightly and threw her arms around him and kissed him back.


	4. Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 **Second Chance by Shinedown belongs to the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

"That's not funny," Aireon frowned in her holoform as she stood in front of Miko. "Why would you be skipping History?" Aireon crossed her arms.

"Why do you care? Just go back to base and sulk," Miko stormed off.

"Miko Naomi Prime, get back over here!" Miko spun around as Aireon froze as she said that.

 _Oh no._ Aireon thought.

"What did you just say?" Miko demanded. "Why did you call me that?!" Miko glared at her, her hazel eyes blazing in anger.

Aireon looked pained and it made Miko stop for a second but she then she heard Aireon call her a Prime. It replayed in her mind. Aireon went to speak but Miko walked away, Aireon kicked a garbage dumpster. Aireon then swore at the loud crash and her holoform disappeared as a trio of teenagers looked into the alleyway, confused. Aireon drove past and followed behind Miko, she rolled down her window and her holoform appeared in the driver's seat.

"Miko, please just let me explain. That was not towards you, I promise," Miko kept walking and tugged on her backpack straps. Aireon huffed, she squeezed her blue eyes shut, "Let's go for a field trip?" Miko turned to the sound of that.

"If you weren't talking to me… Who were you talking to?" Miko looked at Aireon from inside her vehicle form to her holoform.

Aireon glanced at her for a few seconds before turned to look out at the street and houses. She clenched her jaw, and then turned back to Miko.

"I've been on Earth longer than you'd think," Something in Aireons human eyes made her consider climbing in.

Miko looked up and down the road before sighing and climbing in, "Fine, now you have spill your guts."

Aireons eyes widened at that, "Not literally! It's a metaphor, it's to spill your secrets."

Aireon heaved a sigh, and gripped the wheel, "Oh, wow. I can't believe I did not pick that up from Hannah, she doesn't shut her mouth, like ever," Aireon began driving and rolled up the window and switched on the AC.

"Yeah, I know, but she's a great listener and she had a big heart," Miko says, gazing out the tinted black windows.

"Yes, yes, she does," Then Aireon thought back to when she first arrived. How bizarre and short introductions were because of her dying father. Then she thought back to when she scared the living crap out of Miko, "Hey, I'm sorry, about scaring you that hall a few weeks back. I didn't think about what you must have seen or heard, and I changed the subject because I-"

"Hey, Aireon, it's okay," Miko puts a hand on Aireons holoform. She tilted her head, "Hannah was right, you do look like Kristen Stewart and like a bit of Ciara."

Aireon snorted, "Yeah, well you look Asian," Aireon smirked then thought how racist it was. "Oh for the love of Primus, I'm sorry! I'm trying to get use to human dialect! Scrap, Miko, I didn't mean it like that!"

Miko just laughed, Aireon stared at her like she just revealed she was pregnant or something. But not like in a good way, "That's not funny!"

"Aireon, I know you're only joking," Miko snorted as she laughed. Aireon began laughing at Miko snorting and laughing at the same time.

It died down a little while later as they neared the outskirts of Jasper and Aireon picked up speed. Miko then decided to ask Aireon where they will be going.

"Well, hopefully, Hannah is at a friends house and Caleb and Jack are at work. Which means Ratchet will be catching up on some science stuff, and everyone else is on patrol," Aireons holoform mystified.

"You forgot Raf," Miko teased,

"Oh yes! Wow, well, actually, I don't know if Rafs here or with Bee," Miko climbed out, and Aireon transformed. Aireon typed in coordinates into the groundbridge controls and pulled the lever, "You ready to go to the country?"

"The country?" Miko asked as she climbed back into Aireons vehicle form.

"Yeah," Aireons holoform appeared and Miko jumped. "You'll like it, it's quiet and calm," Aireon drove into the open portal.

"So green trees, with deer and wildlife of Jasper, Nevada," Miko bounced a bit in her seat.

"Uh, kind of."

 _North Bend, Washington_

Miko and Aireon, in her holoform, walking through the wood in a small city of Washington in the westside coast. Aireon stopped just within a tree line, her advanced, mechanical hearing picked up a voice she knew anywhere. Aireon knelt down behind a bush and Miko followed her lead and followed her gaze.

Miko gasped inwardly at the girl walking out of a local diner, she looked just like Aireons holoform expect for that long black hair. Aireon looked over at Miko, not her Miko, but Miko as in Team Primes human allie.

"That's Miko Naomi Prime," Aireon murmured. "My daughter," Aireon looked over at the fifteen year old techno-organic."

Miko's head whipped to look at Aireon, "What?" She gasped in shock.

"Yeah, she's fifteen, she just turned fifteen, that's why I've been sulking and why I've been leaving abruptly. That's why Ratchet yelled at me for leaving without an announcement, I left to go see her. I've been sulking because she's been asking to leave to foster system and come home with me," Aireon looks down as a few tears slip down her cheeks. "She knows what I am, and what she is, but I'm not sure how everyone else will react especially if Megatron and Decepticons find out her existence.

"It'll be the greatest mistake of my life if she was killed, or if they do find out and they kill her without me knowing. Could you imagine, me coming to see her and I find out she was killed?" Aireon let out a hysterical scoff, not a happy one, a sad one. "I'd lose my baby girl without who was her killer or when she died," Aireon turned to Miko. "Just like Elita was turned into a techno-organic, a group of Decepticons found me and when they couldn't fully defend themselves against me.

"They used a object to turn me into a techno-organic, they fled, startled and fearfully. They didn't know what the hell happened, but they dropped the device next to me and when I woke I found myself naked and cold on the forest floor with the device laying next to me. When I managed to make myself an identity, learning a few human names from the friends I made. I told them I couldn't figure out who I was, I couldn't remember who I was, so when I 'remembered' what my name was and I few things about myself. I was Annabel Naomi Prime, light red/brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and I was the famous local waitress," Aireon chuckled at the memory and they began walking again.

"I met Mikos father a year later, he was a Native American passing through back up to La Push, you know those Twilight movies Hannah watches? Yeah, it totally shocked me when Hannah was talking about shape-shifter Indians that live on a small reservation in La Push, Washington. Anyway, his name was Nick, about seven months after we met, I got pregnant with Miko, that was an experience I'd never forget," Aireon and Miko stood in a tree line across from Mikos house.

"When I found energon about a few months later, I had the device with me, it sized down into a large tablet. Apparently it was needed because those Decepticons that turned me were coming after me. Nick was trying to protect me and Miko, but I ended up showing me real self. Nick was killed in the process of protecting him and Miko, I buried him a few days after. I turned back into a techno-organic, I took Miko and…" She trailed off lost in the memory as she choked a sob.

Her lips curled in grief, she covered her mouth and let out a few sobs and Miko Nakadai wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed and eventually calmed down.

"I regret putting her up for adoption all those years ago, I wish I had found Team Prime. I wish I had a place to go to raise her, to protect her but I didn't and I was scared out of my mind. Yeah, I was scared," Aireon laughed at Miko's shocked expression. "But I'm not anymore, and after all these years, I kept in contact, she was about eleven when I found her again. I knew it was her because she had her father's hair, and I told her everything.

"And for a eleven year old, she took it well, so much better than I thought she would, and we kept in contact. Secretly, of course, and I lost contact when I went totally off the grind. I still have the device, it's in the backseat of my vehicle form, all it needs is energon and I turn back and forth whenever," Aireon then leaned against a tree trunk and sighed when she seen her daughter sit in the porch with a textbook and notebooks. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Aireon turned to her Asian friend.

Miko looked at Miko, "Yeah, yeah, she is. She looks just like her mother, expect her her eyebrows are different."

Aireon focus on her daughter's eyebrows, "Yeah. I've never told anyone, no one knows about her, not even Arcee or Bumblebee," Aireon looked at Miko again.

"Wow, so I guess I'm special then," Miko smirks.

"Yeah," Aireon sighs and looked over at her daughter. Miko looked and seen that Aireons daughter was looking right at them, her blue eyes on her mother. She waved and put a finger to her lips, Miko rolled her eyes and smiled, nodding slightly. Aireon turned back to her Asian friend, "How would feel about another female friend around?"

Miko looked back to her Autobot friend, "Are you serious?" Mikos eyes popped open and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah," Aireon looked back to her daughter, she made hand gestures of 'I love you'. Her daughter smiled and did it back, and turned back to her schoolwork.

Aireon called for bridge back, and drove through the portal with her Asian friend in the passenger seat.

Aireon sighed and looked down as she thought of the right words to say, "I have something to say, to all of you."

Team Prime looked at her intently. And waited but she fidgeted, and it concerned her parents and her childhood friends. Aireon looked up and found Mikos supportive eyes.

"Sixteen years ago, I encountered a group of Decepticons in North Bend, Washington. I was turned into a techno-organic after an unfair fight and I have the device," Aireon pulled the the device from a tab in her back covered by the doors and wheels of her vehicle form. "A year later, I found a newborn infant, I took her in, I cared for her. The same group of Decepticons came after me a few months later and they killed my human partner at the time. I turned back and fought them off, killing them, and…" Aireon began to cry.

"Oh, sweet spark," Elita stepped forward to comfort her.

"I'm okay, I just need to say it, the child I took in. She was my daughter, her name is Miko Naomi Prime, she has sparkling blue eyes and raven black hair. She's fifteen and she lives in North Bend, and she coming to find out her techno-organic powers," Aireon looked at the stunned Team Prime, Miko was the only one that wasn't stunned. "And I was wondering if… if I can bring her home?" Aireon looked up to her parents.

Elita wrapped her arms around Aireon and held her tight, "Oh sparkling," She whispered.

"Aireon," Optimus caught her attention, a reassuring smile spread act his lips. "I think it's time for us to welcome our new team member."

Aireon stared at her father in shock, "Wait, what? Really?"

Elita and Optimus both nodded, Aireon turned to her other teammates and allies, they all nodded. Aireon turned back to her parents.

"Okay, let me call the agency and see what happens," Aireon walked down one of the hallways.

Bumblebee followed after her once everyone was lost in conversations about their new coming member and friend. He found Aireon in her quarters, she was speaking through her commlink. Once she was done, she did a small happy dance before Bumblebee knocked on her wall. She turned and pulled him to her.

"Oh Primus. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to tell everybody at the same time, you're not mad are you," Bumblebee replied with bleeps.

Aireon smiled at him and searched his eyes and found his was telling the truth, "Okay, oh jeez. Thank you for understanding. I still feel so bad," She hugged him again and Bumblebee hugged her back.

And he imagined what the newcomer would look like and what her role and position would be. And honestly he didn't feel betrayed or angry one bit, he felt at peace and excited.

Aireon carried her daughter's belongings to her vehicle mode, and closed the trunk. Naomi hugged her foster parents one last time before climbing down the stairs to where her mother waited. Naomi smiled and opened her door and slipped inside, Aireon climbed into Bumblebees driver's seat and clicked the seatbelt in place. Aireon looked over at her daughter, she smiled as Naomi looked over at her.

"I can't believe this," Naomi murmurs with a watery smile.

Aireon wiped her tears away, "Trust me, I'm finding it hard that you're not a baby anymore."

Naomi laughed tearfully at that and hugged her mother, "I missed you."

Aireon was shocked for a second but then she hugged her back, "I've missed you too."

With that, Aireon started the car and pulled away, they reached their groundbridge destination by nightfall. Aireon pulled Naomi's belongs out of Bumblebees trunk, and stepped to aside so Bumblebee could transform. Naomi gasped and stared up at Bumblebee.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers," She gasped and then smiled and turned to her mother. "This is the coolest freaking day ever!"

Aireon laughed just as a portal opened, "Well, it's going to get better."

Team Prime stood waiting in the other side of the groundbridge, Ratchet at the controls, Hannah and Caleb by the computers. Miko, Jack, and Rafael on the other side of the computer controls by Arcee. Elita and Optimus stood in front of Bulkhead, so they seen Aireon carrying luggage and then a girl came after her. Elita and Optimus froze at the sight of their first grandchild, they thought she was an absolute angel. Naomi looked up and she gasped looking up at her grandparents, and her fellow Autobots and new friends.

"Hi," She gave a nervous wave.

"Hello, Naomi," Optimus greeted.

"Welcome home," Elita smiles.

"Thank you. It's good to be home," Naomi looks up at Aireon and grins.

Aireon opened the front door and lead Naomi inside their new house, Naomi looked around. Aireon placed suitcases at the bottom of the stairs and Naomi goes to the fridge.

"How long are you staying like that?" Naomi gestured to her mother's human form.

"I'll turn back when I'm needed for backup or covering patrols. I told them I could help out as much as I can but they reassured me that I had fifteen year old. So I guess, you and I will be together most of the time, with Bumblebee and Arcee, and your aunt and uncle and maybe Miko. Or I won't be here because I'll be working, depends," Naomi sat next to her mother on a bar stool and placed her forearms on the island counter.

"What would you say about teaching me how to fight?" Aireon scanned her daughters face.

"Really?" Aireon asked and faced her daughter.

"Yeah, I mean, I learned a bit of karate as a kid but I've never actually done military training, especially alien military training. I think it'll be cool and difficult but at least when I'm out there, I can try to defend myself," Aireons heart broke at this.

She didn't know if there was more to her words or that she just wanted to be prepared. "Umm, I don't know if you have a deeper meaning behind that or that you just wanna be prepared."

Naomi looked at her mother, "I wanna be prepared, and no there isn't a deeper meaning. I just wanna know I'm not completely useless in the self-defense department."

Aireon thought about it, "Okay, I'll teach you, just the basics first and if you don't want to. That's okay too, because I mean, you'll have the Autobots and me-"

"Mom," Aireons heart stuttered when she said it. "If you have a hard time with it, I can find another to defend myself," Aireon seen the slight disappointment in her eyes.

"No, it's okay, you just caught me off guard. It's okay," Aireon turned to Naomi when she heard her stomach growl. Aireon smirked, "You hungry?"

"Maybe," Naomi smirked a bit and Aireon went over to the fridge.

"Okay, since it's late and it's been a long day. How about some pizza rolls?" Aireon held up a small box containing 15 pizza rolls.

"Ohh!" Naomi peeked up excitedly.

"Okay, pizza rolls it is," Aireon pull them onto a paper plate popped them in the microwave for four minutes. "Why don't I show you to your room," Aireon walked over to the stairs.

Naomi followed her, Aireon gave her a quick tour of the upstairs, Naomi liked it already and it one of the nicest houses she's lived in. She was nervous and excited about living with her mother, and having to pull her away from her duties and saving the planet. But she also couldn't help that those Decepticons turned her a half human and that Aireon got pregnant with her. And she also couldn't help that Aireon had to giver her up to protect her and millions of other humans from the Decepticons.

She couldn't blame or be a mad at Aireon anymore, like she was for so long after she found out she was adopted. She wondered what her mother and father were like. Her foster parents told her that they were in the military, her father died in action when she just seven months old. And her mother kept getting deployed and that she had no family or friends to look after her so she had to give her up. Naomi had been angry at her mother for not quitting or at least taking time off so she could figure out what to do.

But looking at her now, she had seen past regret, and blame but also fear, anger and love. Her mother loved her no matter what, and how could she be mad now that she knew the truth or that she was excitedly giving her a tour of their house. The house Agent Follower and the military set up to keep them safe and off the Decepticon radar. They lived further out of the Jasper, Naomi would start ninth grade at the Jr. Sr. Jasper High Memorial School. Naomi would have her aunt and uncle, Caleb and Hannah, Miko Nakadai was in her grade and Rafael was in seventh grade.

Seventh grade and up would have the same lunches, for all three hours, she was lucky that they got her with all five of her new friends in the same lunch hour. It was also Caleb and Hannah's last year of High School, they'd be joining officially into the military. Hannah in the Air Force, and Caleb in with the Seals. Jack would be going joining the Marine Corp., his mother signed the papers and he'd be going new school year. So she'd have Miko, hopefully, and Rafael, she was nervous to be starting school in a three days time.

She was technically arriving Jasper late evening tomorrow. She yawned when Aireon went downstairs to get her food, Naomi pulled off her sneakers and sat on her bed. She smiled, it was a great bed, it was a full bed, tucked into a corner with a polished wood bedside table. Her walls were white, the carpet was a soft beige, she had nice, elegant polished wood dressers, she also had a window seat with white cushions and light blue and light lilac pillows. She had stain light blue currents on the windows, the trim of her room was also light blue, the light lilac was just an accent.

She also had a polished wood desk with a cute, room fitting lamp and a closet. She looked up when Aireon knocked on the door holding her plate of pizza rolls.

"Here you go," Aireon places the plate on the bedside table.

"Thank you," And she began eating.

Aireon smiled and left to change into some pajama pants and a loose t-shirt and grab an apple. She was chewing her first bite when her TV began to beep, she was confused but then remembered that she got it to do a FaceTime with the Autobots, and accept incoming calls. She sat on the couch and accepted the incoming call, seeing that it was Agent Follower.

"Hey, Prime," Agent Follower greeted. "I see you found just well. How is the kid?"

Aireon glanced to the stairs, "She seems to be taking it every well. She didn't have a heart attack seeing everyone else especially my dad, but if she is anything like me. She's probably freaking out a bit right now, she just needs time," Aireon tossed the apple kernel into the trash bin and looked back to Follower.

"Well, I think I would be too. Finding out my mother is a legend, or the fact that you're apart of it as a Prime techno-organic," Agent Follower sat down in a chair in an office from what Aireon could see.

"I know," Aireon then leaned her forearms on her knees, "This all seems natural. Like I've been doing this forever, and I don't want to push her into telling me how she feels or thinks at the moment. She reminds me of Hannah and Miko, she's very understanding and excited. She is also very calm, and observant, she's like her father that way," Aireon heaved a sigh and leaned back against the couch cushions.

"Are you sure about that? You're like that too, Prime," Follower says and then looks up. "Okay, I'll be right up. Give me an update in a few days, Prime, I gotta go."

"Okay, talk to you in a few days, Agent Follower," Then the screen went blank, just a few settings and an input back.

"Were you just talking through the TV?" Aireon jumped and turned to her daughter.

Aireon places a hand over her racing spark, "Yes, I was. And please don't sneak up on me like that," Aireon stood as Naomi giggled in response. "Alright, it's late and it's been a very long day. How about we call it a night?" Aireon asked. Naomi answered with a belly deep yawns and a few tears from her yawn, "Okay, bedtime it is, come on, let's go."

Naomi had groaned in protest but another bellydeep yawn raked through her body and she didn't protest anymore after that. Aireon looked up at her ceiling, fighting to keep her heavy lids open for a few more seconds. She typed Bumblebee a quick text before letting sleep take over. And she fell asleep happy and content.


	5. Operation: Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

…

This place has been deserted for years. The sky was grey and you couldn't tell if it was going rain or if it was day or night. The swings creaked as they moved from the wind. Cars were abandoned along the damaged roads. Buildings were worn down and filled with dust and equally worn furniture after being vacant for so long.

The town hasn't been that popular because of the volcanic activity in the area. The humans deemed it a dangerous place, so they left without hesitation. So it's safe to say that no one would find themselves in this abandoned town. No regular human at least, no one even said anything about alien.

Bulkhead and Breakdown stumbled upon the town during a little encounter. The plus side for them; no human would ever notice the damage they would cause. Or bother to care, this place hasn't been suitable to live in for years. No point in maintenance. So it didn't matter that Bulkhead crumbled one side of the building because Breakdown knocked him into the building with his hammer.

"Bulkhead. Imagine you and I bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere while tracking a stray Energon signal," Breakdown remarked.

"Yeah, Breakdown. It must be your lucky day!" Bulkhead gritted as he charged at his longtime enemy.

Breakdown was ready for his attack. The two of them laced hands and began a game of Mercy.

"Where's your pet human? How about when I'm finished with you, I pay her a visit?" Breakdown suggested.

If Breakdown was trying to push Bulkhead's buttons, his plan worked. Bulkhead pushed with all of his might and tackled Breakdown to the ground. Breakdown seemed to be amused by Bulkhead's quick reactions to his threat.

"So, the wrecker's got a soft spot," Breakdown tormented.

At least he didn't know about Arcee, if he said something about her, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him right there. Bulkhead unfolded his hammer from his arm and went to smash Breakdown's head in. However, Breakdown rolled out of the way and the hammer hit the dirt ground instead. Taking his chance, Breakdown stood up and swung his hammer at Bulkhead. Metal hammers smashed into metal heads and Bulkhead was sent flying.

He landed on the ground dazed. His mind was swimming from the hit courtesy of Breakdown, who began to loom over him. Ready to make the kill.

"As much as I'll miss our little reunions, hammer time," Breakdown sneered as he swung his arm back.

But before he could attempt to knock Bulkhead's head off, electricity was shot from the air. The shot hit Breakdown and he screamed as the electricity worked its magic and knocked him out cold. Before Bulkhead faded into unconsciousness, he saw helicopters flying above them. Dozens of helicopters. Bulkhead finally passed out. But not without making the following realization.

MECH has returned.

And returning with MECH is the commander of the smart, relentless team himself. A group of his soldiers parted to reveal him.

Silas.

"Sir, we only have the resources to transport one," one of his agents reported to him.

"Take the victor," Silas instructed.

…

" _Marco! Marco! Marco!_ "

Bulkhead groaned as he slowly broke through the barriers of unconsciousness and found himself in harsh reality once again. A sound stirred him from his oblivion. And that sound was a voice coming in through his commlink. And that voice belonged to.

"Miko," Bulkhead groaned.

" _Nnnnr! You're supposed to say polo!_ "

Suddenly, Bulkhead bolted upright. He suddenly remembered what happened. Breakdown going for the kill. Breakdown getting shot unconscious.

Helicopters.

MECH.

But when Bulkhead looked around, the place was completely deserted. Just like it was before he had that little encounter with his old Decepticon arch nemesis. Bulkhead realized that he would have to report MECH's return and Breakdown's capture to Optimus and the others back at Autobot Outpost Omega One. So he decided to go now before MECH had the chance to return and take him as well.

"Miko, let Ratchet know I need a GroundBridge," Bulkhead requested.  
…

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," Optimus reprimanded Bulkhead as Ratchet fixed his arm.

"Breakdown jumped me! I knew I could take him!" Bulkhead retorted, before groaning in pain as Ratchet continued to mend his injury.

"Stay still," Ratchet instructed.

"But we should see the other guy! Right, Bulk?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Uh… yeah. About that," Bulkhead started nervously.

"You _didn't_ torch him?" Miko pouted.

"Not exactly. I figured you all did," Bulkhead confessed, earning a hum of disappointment from Miko, "When I came to, Breakdown was just… gone. I remember hearing a copter. Maybe it was Agent Fowler."

"Not me," Fowler declined as he walked in. "Show me where this 'Con-napping occurred," Fowler requested.

"A con was kidnapped?" Naomi asked as she climbed the ladder and Aireon transformed.

"That's interesting," Aireon places her hands on his hips and stood between Arcee and Bumblebee. "Who was it?"

"Breakdown," Aireons optics bulged.

"Yeah," Bulkhead nodded.

…

"Lord Megatron, I fear Breakdown has gone missing," Starscream reported.

"The Autobots?" Megatron guessed.

"According to surveillance by the astonishingly accurate Soundwave, Breakdown was abducted by humans," Starscream corrected.

"Your point?" Megatron demanded, losing interest.

"The strongest recommendation is we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage," Starscream suggested.

"Breakdown is on his own," Megatron said simply.

"Master?" Starscream inquired after exclamations in protest.

"If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him," Megatron declared.

"But Breakdown is a key player in our-," Starscream stopped short when Megatron gave him a look, "Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron… for now."

…

Breakdown groaned as he came to from the land of his destructive dreams. He didn't recognize his surroundings that greeted his golden optics. He knew of the danger they possess. He saw machines. Drilling machines.

"What?" Breakdown grunted as he saw that metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles pinning him down.

He fought against them. Trying to break free from his binds and inflict harm to whoever did this to him. Whoever took him away from finishing Bulkhead. Whoever actually had the nerve the capture him and hold him hostage. Whoever had the nerves and capabilities to conduct their little… experiments on him later on.

However, all of his efforts didn't amount to anything. So he just gave up fighting. Well, until Silas and fellow members of MECH stepping into the room.

"Filthy fleshlings! Who do you think you are?" Breakdown demanded.

"We are MECH. And I am Silas," Silas answered, slightly smug.

"Release me now and I will let you live!" Breakdown vowed.

"I'm afraid you are far too valuable to us," Silas informed him, causing Breakdown to laugh.

"Megatron will never pay a ransom," Breakdown scoffed.

He knew his master well enough to know that if humans captured him, he wouldn't even bother forming a rescue team.

"Oh, you misunderstand. We don't want a ransom. We want only you. _All_ of you," Silas corrected.

…

"This is where we picked up Bulkhead," Ratchet reported to Agent Fowler.

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia. Much of it was abandoned 20 years ago when its volcano first erupted. My Intel reported MECH activity there earlier today," Fowler explained.

"MECH? You mean those techy guys?" Miko asked with a raised brow.

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet," Ratchet added.

"They must have tracked one of us there," Bulkhead realized.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Hannah asked.

"What's it matter? They can have him," Arcee scoffed.

Aireon looked up at her father, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah. Dragged off by humans," Bulkhead laughed, "Guess I softened him up for 'em."

"Yeah," Miko hummed as she looked away.

"Ratchet, reactivate the previous GroundBridge coordinates. We will rescue Breakdown," Optimus proclaimed.

"What?" Ratchet spluttered.

"Optimus, you can't be serious," Arcee objected.

"You did not just say that," Caleb looked at his father.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care," Bulkhead agreed with everyone's objections, "Let the 'Cons rescue their own."

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy," Optimus shook his head.

"Okay... But this is Breakdown we're talking about," Arcee continued to object.

"Sometimes, we must rise above ourselves for the greater good," Optimus recited.

"Aw, what's that supposed to mean? Breakdown's gonna be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?" Bulkhead scoffed.

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, even they possess the potential for change," Optimus retorted.

"I _knew_ where this was headed!" Bulkhead grumbled.

"By the greater good, I meant humankind," Hannah corrected, realizing what her father was saying, "MECH presents a clear and present danger."

"Prime's right, two-ton. We know MECH's obsessed with obtaining groundbreaking technology," Fowler piped in.

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands," Aireon proclaimed, crossing her metal red and silver arms.

She had taken up the role as the female commander once again, her mother had left once again, reluctantly, to search for more Autobots. She had gotten a distress call, and it wasn't on Earth, but the call was years old, and much to her reluctance and determination. She left a few days ago to see if those Autobots were okay or if they needed a way home. Thankfully they were needed, so Elita-One left once again to do her duties.

As much as Aireon liked being her second in command, she felt better as Optimus' helper and the leader of the fembots. Arcee liked the fact that she had another femme around and she admitted that Aireon was a natural born leader. And Aireon's role came true and natural.

…

"Full disclosure: we intend to tear you apart. Break you down, if you will," Silas warned to his struggling captive, "And we will utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry."

With the click of his fingers, one of MECH scientists climbed on top of Breakdown's chassis. The drills that they had set up earlier moved even closer to Breakdown's plating. If Breakdown wasn't scared before, he sure is now.

"I'm afraid that you won't survive the process. So thank you in advance for your sacrifice," Silas said as he walked down the stairs, "MECH is very much in your debt."

"You are making a very big mistake, little man. When I'm finished with you, they'll have to scrape you off the floor!" Breakdown threatened.

"Since you evidently aren't squeamish, I'll allow you to watch. Are those pain receptors disabled?" Silas asked as he crouched next to Breakdown's head, glancing at the scientist as he nodded to indicate his answer, "Good. Then he won't make as much noise. Open him up."

Now, Breakdown is more than scared. His fear only escalated as the scientist guided a drill close to his optic. Too close for his liking. All he saw was sparks from the drill drilling into his optic before everything just went.

Black  
…

"Come on, Bulk! You gotta go with!" Miko cried as she ran towards Bulkhead.

"Don't wanna!" Bulkhead grumbled like a 5-year-old who had been caught trying to steal a cookie before dinner.

"Bulkhead," Optimus started.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I just can't do it," Bulkhead apologized.

"I support your choice," Optimus reassured him.

"What?" Bulkhead and Miko spluttered.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgment may be clouded. And thus, jeopardize the mission. Besides, the Decepticon may be in more need of a medic then another warrior," Aireon pointed out as Arcee, Bumblebee and Hannah and Caleb approached them at the GroundBridge portal.

"Locked and loaded, Optimus," Ratchet reported as he stood next to him.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus instructed.

With the infamous phrase spoken aloud, Optimus transformed into his vehicular mode and rolled out. Arcee, Aireon, Bumblebee and Ratchet immediately followed suite. Caleb and Hannah shot Miko and Bulkhead an apologetic look before climbing onto Arcee. Once they were gone the GroundBridge deactivated by itself. Bulkhead was a little disappointed by the lost chance to follow.

But no one was as upset as Miko is at this present time. Honestly, she's disappointed in Bulkhead for not wanting to rescue Breakdown. And she had a hard time making Bulkhead see things from her point of view.

"Fine. Happy hunting!" Bulkhead grumbled, earning a groan in frustration from Miko, "Uh… what do you say? Wreature double feature?"

"Sure," Miko shrugged, unenthusiastically.

"Whoa-ho! I'm in!" Fowler cheered, earning strange looks from Bulkhead, Naomi and Miko.

"I'm gonna go do some research," Naomi walked away feeling the tension and left to the computers and pulling out some notebooks and pens.

…

Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Aireon, Ratchet and Caleb and Hannah arrived at the area in Eastern Russia where MECH had kidnapped Breakdown hours before. Immediately upon arrival, the Autobots transformed into their bipedal forms and unfolded their cannons from their arms. The twins came to Optimus' leg.

"No signs of life. Human or Cybertronian," Optimus observed.

"Skid marks!" Aireon called out, earning bleeps of suggestions from Bumblebee.

"Forget the tracks, you two. I'm picking up a faint Energon signal three clicks north-by-northwest," Ratchet reported.

"Breakdown," Optimus rumbled.

"But we shouldn't be getting a reading unless…," Arcee trailed off.

"His Energon's been spilled," Ratchet finished Arcee's sentence.

…

Agent Follower was sprawled out on the couch with a parody of _King Kong vs. Godzilla_ playing on the television snoring his head off. Bulkhead was engrossed in the movie. Miko, however, let her disappointment in Bulkhead overcome her enjoyment of this kind of movies.  
And Naomi was bobbing her head away as she put her earbuds in and continued to draw a sketch on a drawing pad. She looked over once in a while to check up on Bulkhead and Miko and ask for an update on the rescuing.

" _Dinolizard vs. 5-Headed Ape._ You're missing the smack down," Bulkhead remarked.

"No. _You're_ missing the smack down," Miko retorted bitterly.

"Huh?" Bulkhead hummed in confusion.

"What stinks is Breakdown's _your_ arch enemy. Not Optimus'. And definitely not MECH's," Miko proclaimed as she climbed up a ladder to the catwalk to see eye-to-optic with Bulkhead.

Bulkhead sighed before saying, "Miko, you don't understand. Breakdown and me; we go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am not rescuing him, okay? Not now! Not ever!"

"Duh! You don't need to bro-mance him, Bulk! You just need to beat him!" Miko retorted.

"Uh… what?" Bulkhead stuttered in confusion.

"No rescue, no rematch," Miko winked.

Bulkhead finally caught on to what Miko was trying to tell him all night. Eventually, he broke his gaze from Miko to the Ground Bridge tunnel nearby. After just one look, he had made his decision. And he certainly wasn't going to regret his decision later on. And the decision he had made was to rescue his longtime arch nemesis.

Naomi didn't question and did what Bullhead asked, when he drove out of the portal, he transformed into his bipedal mode and scanned the area. When he found the tire tracks Ratchet had dismissed earlier, he transformed into his vehicular mode once again and followed the tracks.

Naomi looked over at Miko, Miko met her eyes and then Naomi smiled and jerked her head her her to come over. Miko climbed down from the ladder and jogged over to Naomi and sit beside her. Naomi told Miko her plan and Miko nodded with a smile.

…

Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Aireon, Ratchet, Caleb, and Hannah continued to follow the Energon signal. The further they went into the area, the louder and faster the beeping became.

"This way," Ratchet said before he continued walking.

Scouting training immediately kicked in for Arcee, Bumblebee and Aireon as they snuck around the place with their guns out and ready. When it was safe, Arcee and Aireon nodded at Bumblebee and ran off to scout ahead while Optimus, Ratchet, Caleb and Hannah slowly followed along behind them.

"Readings coming from right… here," Ratchet read.

"Guys!" Hannah called out.

Everyone turned to where Hannah was pointing. At the center of what was once a statue was a familiar part of a certain Cybertronian's body.

"Breakdown's eye!" Ratchet gasped.

"You don't see that everyday," Aireon commented as she placed Caleb on her shoulder.

…

"MECH," Bulkhead growled as he saw one of their cars drive by.

He saw the car drive into the train tunnel that MECH was using to hold Breakdown captive. Knowing that there would be trouble waiting for him inside, he unfolded his arm cannon and cautiously walked inside.  
…

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked as she saw Ratchet plug in Breakdown's optic into his Energon scanner.

"The optic recessors might have obtained the final images seen," Ratchet answered as he worked his magic and images of Silas filled the screen.

"What do you know? Weird science wins again," Arcee remarked.

"I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about this," Hannah says nervously on Aireon's shoulder.

" _Well, well, Optimus Prime. A pleasure to set us on you again._ "

"It's a little person!" Aireon says making the twins and Arcee and Bumblebee laugh.

"So I'm guessing you're Silas," Optimus rumbles.

"In the flesh. But being that our captive is not one of yours, I have to admit. I was expecting Megatron."

"Not this time, Silas. In the situation you have placed us under tonight, both Autobot and Decepticon share a common enemy," Optimus proclaimed.

"You see, Prime, you and MECH have something in common. We are anything but common. Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your family's biomechanics, as you can see. Although, Breakdown himself can't see well anymore."

"I think I speak behalf on everyone here when I say that we don't fear you, Silas," Aireon sneers from the background.

"I've heard a lot about, correct me if I'm wrong, Aireon Prime. MECH can give you credit for that. However, you and your family should fear us. In fact, I would strongly urge that you don't stand your ground. Unless you wanna lose someone you love."

"What are you getting at?" Aireon demanded, "What do you want with us?"

"Information. You, your daughter, your family; in fact, your entire race holds valuable information that could help us by providing advancements in weaponry."

"Your cause is a worthless one, Silas. You don't know what would happen if you try to utilize our technology. In the wrong hands, who knows what can happen?" Optimus asked rhetorically, "MECH will be putting billions of lives in danger, Silas."

Arcee glared at the energon scanner as Aireon froze in her place, Caleb and Hannah looked at each other.

 _He knows, he knows that she exists._ Aireon thought, and she began to panic.

"Prices have to be paid for the future of technology. I think you're smart enough to put two and two together."

At first, they were confused. Then Ratchet looked down and saw bright red numbers. He watched the numbers flick from ten to nine and even lower. That was when they realized what was going on.

"Oh scrap!" Aireon cursed, began stepping away.

"It's a trap!" Optimus declared.

"Would this be a roll out kind of trap?" Arcee asked nervously.

"Run! Now! Let's go!" Aireon cried as she transformed and the twins landed in her backseat.

The others immediately transformed into their vehicular modes and drove at speeds regular Earth vehicles could only achieve in their wildest dreams. They had barely managed to drive past the entrance with the missing gates before the bomb detonated. The force of the explosion knocked everyone back. No one was hurt. The five Cybertronians transformed into their bipedal modes and skidded to a stop a few feet back.

"So… any idea where they're keeping the rest of Breakdown?" Arcee asked as she tried and successfully regained her ability to be coherent.  
…

MECH had done considerable damage to Breakdown as they drilled their way into his proto-form. His left optic was missing and parts of his form were beginning to show wear and tear due to the work they have been doing on the Decepticon.

"Enjoying the view? Ironically, your rescuers may be in more pieces than you are," Silas remarked.

"Decepticons don't break that easy!" Breakdown retorted.

"Who said they were Decepticons?" Silas countered.

"That doesn't make sense. Autobots wouldn't come to rescue me," Breakdown denied.

BANG! … BANG!

Those clanging sounds immediately distracted the scientists from their work. They had heard that the town was abandoned because of the volcanic activity. They knew of the possibilities of the volcano erupting with them inside. And yet, they still chose this place to set up their operations and to hold Breakdown. One of the scientists immediately turned to the security footage displayed on the screen. They saw that the garage was being pounded as someone tried to come in.

Agents immediately ran for the front line, ready to stop the intruder. But this is one intruder who has bulletproof skin and isn't even human.

The intruder is Bulkhead

"MARCO!" Bulkhead called as he barged in and began swinging his hammers at the MECH operatives before him, "You're supposed to say Polo!"

"More quest for the mill," Silas whispered as he walked down the stairs.

After taking care of the agents who tried to stop him on his way in, Bulkhead walked into the area where the operations on Breakdown were taking place. Hearing the sounds of stomping, Breakdown looked up and saw Bulkhead approaching him with his hammer and cannon unfolded on his arms. Initially, Breakdown thought that Bulkhead was here to kill him. And he didn't blame him. After everything he had done to him, he wouldn't be surprised if he did kill him.

"It must be your lucky day," Bulkhead remarked as he folded his hammer and cannon back into his arms and clenched his fist.

Breakdown closed his eye and prepared for the blow from his arch nemesis. However, he didn't feel the blow. Instead, he felt his wrists being freed. When he opened his eye, he saw Bulkhead breaking the cuffs off him, freeing his enemy.

"What are you doing?" Breakdown demanded.

"Getting you out of here," Bulkhead answered as he held out his hand, "Yeah. I don't believe it either."

Breakdown didn't believe it like Bulkhead. Nonetheless, he appreciated the kind gesture. He grabbed Bulkhead's hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet.

"Can you walk?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think so," Breakdown answered as he closed up his chest plates.

Around them, red lights flashed and alarms began going off, alerting all MECH personnel of their plans to escape. Bulkhead knew the two of them had to act fast. Otherwise Breakdown would be losing a lot more than his remaining optic and Bulkhead didn't even DARE to think about what they would do to him.

"Can you run?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Never run when you can fight," Breakdown retorted as he unfolded his hammer.

"Just keep that thing pointed away from me?" Bulkhead requested as he moved the hammer from his face.

With that said, they took off running. When they found themselves at the entrance to the tunnel, they were immediately met with gunfire from MECH operatives. Fortunately for Breakdown and Bulkhead, their metal alloy plating protected them from the harm of the bullets, which just rebounded and threatened to bring harm to the people who fired them in the first place.

"Wreature double feature coming at ya!" Bulkhead remarked as he began swinging his hammer at them.

Once they ran out of the tunnel, the two folded their hammers back into their arms. However, when they did, they were met by more gunfire from more MECH operatives. Mixing in with the gunfire from the ground were missile launches from the air. Breakdown decided that enough was enough. A cannon appeared on top of his right shoulder and he began firing shots at the MECH cars. One car swerved out of control after a blast and crashed into a power line pole.

"Do you have some sort of escape plan?" Breakdown asked Bulkhead.

"Yep. But you're not gonna like it," Bulkhead answered before activating his commlink, "Bulkhead to Optimus. Rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of backup."

Bulkhead was right. Breakdown didn't like Bulkhead's escape plan. But right now, he didn't care. All that mattered was getting as far away from MECH as possible. Even if it meant teaming up with his longtime arch nemesis.

An idea forming in his head, Breakdown grabbed one of the MECH cars and threw the green vehicle at the oncoming black MECH helicopter. The two exploded upon impact. Bulkhead continued to do what he did best: breaking things. Eventually, the number of MECH operatives was beginning to overwhelm them. And even more MECH operatives are rapidly approaching. Silas was the pilot of one of the oncoming helicopters. The weapon stationed on the undercarriage of the helicopter was beginning to charge. And it was aimed at Breakdown. Luckily, Breakdown managed to avoid that shot among others. Bulkhead, however, wasn't as fortunate as his Decepticon foe. The shots from MECH were beginning to wear him down. So Silas began to fire at Bulkhead.

However, he missed. Breakdown pushed Bulkhead out of the way, tackling him to the ground. He figured that since Bulkhead saved his metal aft from MECH, there was no reason why he wouldn't return the favor and save HIS metal aft.

Within seconds, the two were up once again and swinging at any MECH operative who had the guts to attempt to bring him harm. Silas watched the attack from above. He went to fire again. But the pilot stopped him.

"Sir, incoming bogies!" he reported.

"All units, disengage and initiate Omega protocols," Silas instructed into the radio.

For those who are wondering what Silas means by initiating Omega protocols. However, it still didn't stop Bulkhead and Breakdown from swinging their hammers at them as they drove or flew off, obviously treasuring their lives. Hearing a sound in the air, Breakdown realized that it was the sound of jets.

"Your backup?" Breakdown guessed.

Breakdown was partially correct. Backup was indeed arriving. However, it wasn't the backup Bulkhead had called for. It was Breakdown's backup, although he never called for backup because he knew that Megatron would never offer assistance because he deems that Breakdown had allowed himself to be captured by humans, who are weaker and smaller than him. And the leader of the rescue team is.

"Commander Starscream," Breakdown greeted in surprise.

"Consorting with the enemy, Breakdown?" Starscream tormented.

"But Bulkhead got me out of there!" Breakdown defended.

"Many spark-felt thanks, Autobot. Now destroy him," Starscream instructed.

"But!" Breakdown began objecting.

"Do you plan on joining their ranks anytime soon?" Starscream cut him short, "No? _Then be done with it already!_ "

Breakdown turned to face his enemy who had become his savior recently. Sure. Breakdown was grateful that Bulkhead would temporarily forget their rivalry to come all the way to Eastern Russia to save him from being turned into scrap. However, he did have a reputation to upkeep and they would always be enemies.

"Tough break, Bulkhead," Breakdown remarked as he unfolded his hammer, "Maybe in the next life."

With those words said, Breakdown charged at Bulkhead. Bulkhead was quick to block his attacks. In fact, of the two, Bulkhead had gained the upper hand. Academy training kicked in as he spun around and hit Breakdown from behind. In an instant, Breakdown went down face-first to the ground below. Starscream didn't like the idea of one of his fellow Decepticons being beaten by an Autobot. So he immediately put his authority to good use.

" _Destroy him!_ " Starscream commanded.

However, his command was cut short as he was sent flying by Bulkhead. However, because he was attacked doesn't mean his orders weren't void. Bulkhead found himself face-to-face with multiple Decepticon cannons. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head as he saw Breakdown struggling to stand.

" _Hammer time!_ " Bulkhead cried as he threw Breakdown at the Decepticon drones, "Come on! I'll scrap all of you!"

Starscream, Breakdown and the Decepticon drones rose from the ground and prepared to fire. However, they never got the chance. Because they were fired upon first. The Autobots have finally arrived to give Bulkhead backup. Starscream knew that they were in no shape to battle the Autobots tonight. He knew that retreat was the only option if they also wanted to keep Megatron in the dark about rescuing Breakdown when they were told to leave him for scrap.

" _Retreat!_ " Starscream ordered.

Starscream and the Decepticon drones transformed into their jet modes and flew through the skies. Breakdown transformed into his vehicular mode and drove off. The Autobots fired more shots at them as they're retreating. They all missed. But the Autobots were comforted by the fact that they would encounter them in the nearby future.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time, Bulkhead," Optimus reprimanded.

"But we are honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself," Aireon complimented.

"Did you see? I beat Breakdown and bashed him with his own hammer! I won the rematch!" Bulkhead cheered.

"I'm sure Miko would be proud," Arcee smiled.

"Well, that was fun," Aireon said, and turned to Caleb and Hannah looking up at her.

"So, Twilight marathon?" Hannah peeked up. Caleb groaned, "And some Call of Duty matches?" Caleb and Hannah looked up at Aireon hopefully.

"I don't know," Aireon said, as Naomi opened a groundbridge.

"Come on, please?!" Hannah jumped up and down hopeful and excited.

Aireon looked over at her father, "Why are looking at me? They'll find a way to get you to say yes. Plus, in earthly customs, they're legal adults."

Aireon glanced down at Caleb and Hannah before looking over at Arcee and Bumblebee, "Fine."

"I'm not missing a chance to watch the marathon. It's addicting and plus, Taylor Lautner's gorgeous," Hannah looked up at Arcee offended.

"You didn't not just say that," Hannah glared up at her.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to agree with Arcee, Taylor is gorgeous," Aireon walked through the open portal.

Hannah glared at Caleb waiting for an answer, "I don't know who's who," Hannah groaned.

Caleb turned to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, "I think Rosalie's hot."

"I heard that!" Hannah's head popped through the portal walls.

…

"One day, you will pay your debt to me, Breakdown. The day it comes time to choose sides," Starscream proclaimed.

"Between Bots and 'Cons?" Breakdown guessed as he transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Between myself and Megatron," Starscream corrected, surprising Breakdown, "Incidentally, I suggest that Megatron never know of this rescue. You do want him to think you overcame the puny humans on your own. Don't you?"

With those words said, Starscream flew away with the other Decepticon drones. Breakdown just stood there at the center of the road shocked. Starscream is planning to overthrow Lord Megatron? He couldn't believe that by just hearing about it.

It was something that he would have to see to be able to believe.

That'd be one hell of a day.


	6. Metal Attraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 **I had to do some modifications.**

Aireon placed a attachable wallet and a smartphone onto the counter and then walked over to the sink. Taking a glass from the drying rack, she filled the glass. She turned around and leaned back against the counter and seen an unknown backpack on the couch. She listened for any more sounds and noises and she heard an unknown voice along with her daughters. She feared the worst, so took up the stairs two at a time, she sild to a stop in front her daughters door.

Aireon jumped slightly when Naomi opened the door.

"I think my mom's home. I'm gon- Oh!" Naomi jumped when she looked ahead to see her mother there.

Aireon looked at her daughter then looked over her shoulder to see a boy standing up from his sitting position on the flooor. She recognized him from somewhere but she couldn't figure out where. Clearly he was a friend and resulted into a possible threat, but she knew they he likely wasn't one.

"Hey, mom," Naomi gave her a smile. "Oh, mom this is Michael, Michael this is my mom, Anna."

Aireon looked at her daughter, she used her human code name, nice, since it was the name on her birth certificate and on her school records. "Hello, Michael, it's nice to meet you," Aireon held out a hand when she stepped into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Prime," Michael greeted with a smile.

Aireon noted the strange flash in his irises, the blue color disappeared in a flash with a golden color before the blue returned. Something didn't settle right with her about this boy, when he grasped her hand, she winced a bit before he pulled his hand away. Aireon continued to study him as Naomi said something about going to the bathroom. Aireon crossed her arms and scanned the boy head to toe, she was clearly a sixteen/seventeen year old football jock, and Aireon did not like the vibes he produced. Michael gave her a smile before the gold flashed in his eyes again, Aireon turned to the bathroom door opening and Naomi came out.

"So…," She looked between them, "Whats for dinner."

Aireon turned to Michael before turnin back to her daughter, "Well I was going to fix up some leftovers."

Aireon then turned to the stairs where her phone was ringing and vibrating on the island counter. Aireon hurried down the stairs and answered the call before it went to voicemail. Naomi lead Michael down the stairs and Naomi sat on the couch and turned to her mother. Michael listened on Aireons conversation, he hid the strange smirk on his face when he heard that Arcee and Bulkhead had magnified together and Breakdown has the polarity gauntlet. Apparently Arachnid was back as well, Naomi turned to Michael seeing that he swung his backpack onto his shoulders

"I thought you were staying?" She asked as she stood to her feet.

 _"Aireon, I'm also picking up an unknown signal. I don't know if it's Decepticon or whatever."_

"Scrap," Aireon turned to the sound of a Cybertronian swear word.

Her eyes narrowed in on Michael, "I think I found the source."

"Here's goes nothing," Michael reached behind him into his backpack.

Aireon was faster, she pulled a disk out from her back pockets and her sword unfolded into her hand. Naomi ran behind her mother seeing the gun Michael pulled from his back.

"I kinda figured you'd pick up on my little eye truck sooner, Aye," Michaels irises turned into a orangish/golden color and his voice changed.

"Carbon," Aireon growled lowly.

"We met again after sixteen years," His hair changed into a metallic dark grey color.

"Carbon? As in, your cousin, Carbon?" Naomi whimpered.

"Yeah, Megatrons first born," Aireon glared, keeping her eyes on her first cousin.

"To bad we couldn't keep the tradition going as well with your daughter but I'm afraid we're missing another Prime," Aireon then froze, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Her eyes then narrowed as she prepared for a fight but then Carbon gave her a evil smile, a portel opened behind him.

"I'll catch ya later, cousins," He walked backwards into the portel with a cynical smirk and a half wave.

Aireon and Naomi there, stunned and then Aireon straightens, she looks over at the emblem charm on her wallet. As she looked at it, memories flooded into her mind. The unknown distress call, her parents sudden falling out and the last recon encounter with Megatron. He had slightly fearful and alert, looking around as if waiting for someone.

 _He_ was coming.

 _He_ was coming back.

"Oh shit," Aireon cursed.

"Bulk! Duck!" Arcee cried.

Like any idiot human, or in Bulkheads case, idiot Cybertronian. He didn't duck, he turned around and stupidly watched the giant aft hammer come down and knock him onto his back. Which resulted almost crushing his girlfriend in the process, since she had been currently stuck to his back. Arcee groaned and tried to get up, she failed.

"Bulkhead, get off!" Arcee groaned, and then glared at Arachnid as she stepped on heft servo.

"Pinned like a bug. Of course, I can't think of one permanent way out of your predicament," She smirked and noted the fear lacing in Arcee's widening optics as she realized she was going to be killed.

"I'll take topside," Breakdown offered.

He raised his arm to bring it down on Bulkhead but their was battle cry and a shockwave of energy knocked him away. **(This is where I hear Wonder Woman's theme.)** Aireons battle mask sild on and her blue optics narrowed as she raced over to the gauntlet. She hooked it onto her back, Bulkhead and Arcee stood up ready to fight with Aireon flanking them.

"Arachnid," Aireon growled, her voice muffled from her mask.

"Prime!" Arachnid positioned for a fight.

So did Breakdown, "Thought I'd never seen you again, Aireon."

"Well, you'd be surprised. I didn't think Carbon was back either," Aireon stepped forward and stood straighter. Bulkhead and Arcee moves closer to flank their Leaders eldest daughter and commanding officer aside from Optimus. "Leave now, and I'll let you live," Aireon knee that line wasn't going to work so gripped her sword tighter.

The blade began to glow once again, building up another attack.

Arachnid snickered, "You sounds just like your father, child. Step aside and allow the adults to talk," Aireons lips curled at the mention of her being called a 'child'.

"So be it," Aireon stealthed her sword and held up her fists. "Let's see who the child is now?" She challenged.

"Ratchet," Naomi placed her hands on the railing and looked up at the medical officer.

Ratchet looked down at her briefly, "What is it?" He asked.

"Mom told you about Carbon, right?" Ratchet nodded.

"I informed Optimus as soon as I heard," Naomi shook her head.

"No, she didn't tell about something else," Ratchet looked down at her. Caleb and Hannah looked at each other from their spots by Raf and June Darby. "He said something about missing another Prime, mom froze, like actually froze and she played with an emblem from in her wallet."

"What do you mean?" Caleb perked up.

Naomi pulled the emblem from her back jean pockets and held it up to Ratchet, "She said something."

Ratchet froze at the insignia. He knew exactly what Carbon said. He knew exactly why Aireon froze. He knew exactly why the Decepticons went quiet for a while. Why Elita and Optimus fought before she left. He knew why.

 _He_ was coming.

"She said: Stratuslock." Ratchet fainted as Caleb and Hannah froze in shock.

Angry at the loss of the weapon, Arachnid charged at Arcee. Fortunately for Arcee, the gauntlet came to life in her hands, she punched Arachnid away from her.

"Opposites do not attract," Arcee mused.

Aireon looked over at her from her comment and nodded to her. The two femmes turned to Bullhead and Breakdowns battle cry's as they went to collide hammers. But where stopped when a magnetic force stopped the collision and pushed the enemy's apart. Breakdown fired a middle at Bullhead, Aireon notes the unneeded sharp intake of air from Arcee. She looked over at her with a puzzled look before turning back to the male enemies. The missile turned from Bulkhead then to Breakdown before going into the sky and exploding.

"We can't touch metal," Breakdown observed, fascinated.

"We're polarized," Bulkhead said.

"Always leave in a high note," Arachnid remarked with a smirk before knocking Prime away and grabbed the gauntlet and took off in her heli mode.

"Bulkhead! The gauntlet!" Aireon cried, then grunted as she went to stand up.

He ran up onto a building and jumped high. He grabbed Arachnid who began swerving around. Breakdown made a run, Bulkhead threw Arachnid at him in mid-air. Breakdown turned just in time as Arachnid crashed into his classis and knocked into an old car park.

"Let's finish this," Bulkhead suggested.

"And risk becoming triplets?" Arcee smirked before doing something that stunned Aireon.

Arcee kissed Bulkheads cheek, Arcee snorted at Aireons expression before the Prime turned to Bulkhead. He gave her a nervous smile before following his girlfriend.

"You and Bumblebee aren't the only couple around," Bulkhead turned to Aireon at that.

He then began laughing, "How did I not see that coming?"

Arcee handed Ratchet the gauntlet who accepted it eagerly.

"Souvenir but," Bulkhead started.

"We don't advise indoor use," Arcee finished.

"Humph," Aireon smirked and Arcee gave her friend a warning glare.

"Ew. They even finish each other's sentences," Miko cringed visibly.

Caleb noted the distant look Aireon had as she stared off into the distance at the back wall. He nudged Hannah's arm and she looked, the two shared a look before Bulkhead spoke up again.

"Miko, check out! New battle scars," Bulkhead said proudly.

"Hey, Arcee!" Jack greet and went to join the group when his mother stopped him.

"Let the adults talk," June said and Aireon came out her funk with a sad, regretful look. "Arcee, I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?" Arcee asked, confused and Aireon was confused, certainly missed something.

"I worry. Especially when I feel like I can't control things… which, with a teenager, is like all the time. Jack and I have always been close since his father left. And I guess it's just that it's changing. I mean, I knew it would someday. But you're not the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for," June apologized.

"I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were," Arcee remarked and put a hand on Aireons shoulder.

"I guess so," Aireon smiled.

Back aboard the Nemesis, Megatron waited for Breakdowns reports in his mission to regain redemption and retrieve the polarity gauntlet. But his report, all disappointed him.

"Breakdown, you dared to return empty handed?!" Megatron exclaimed.

"No, master," Breakdown declined and turned around.

Karson and Kristen gasped.

"Arachnid. It's been some time," Megatron greeted.

"Lord Megatron, what can I say? It's good to be back," She remarked.

"Amatter a fact," They all turned to the voice in the shadows. "It is," Carbon grinned, cynically, his golden eyes whirring as they adjusted to the light.

"Aireon," Aireon inwardly groaned at the tone in her father's voice.

Aireon turned to her father as he came to sit beside her on the rock cliff. "I just needed to think, Hannah said she was taking Naomi to the mall. I just needed to think."

"You just needed space," He said lowly, his baritone voice tumbled through his chest.

She looked at him, and sighed, "Yeah." She brought her legs up to her chest, "Yeah, I just needed some space."

They sat like that in silence for a few moments before Aireon spoke up again. Her optics distance and filled with grief.

"I think about it. Everyday, I think about it," Optimus knew what she was talking about and at the moment he knew he also needed to get something off his chest. "Everyday I think about what I could have done, or would of done if I was able. He needed me, he needed me and I turned my back to save my unit, oh that was a mistake. I still hear it, I still hear his mournful, angry, pained roar, it'll be something I won't ever forget."

Optimus pulled something out of a spot in his classis, "So do I. I also remember it, I remember the day I first seen him after the experiments. I didn't know what to do, what to think, but I know I shouldn't have said it."

 _"Optimus! Don't!" Elita cried as she tried to help her son to his feet. "He's your son!"_

 _Optimus looked down at the mech and his sparkmate at his feet, energon pooling at their feet. Megatron and Carbon behind them, a bleeding femme and mech at their feet. Megatron began laughing when Elita failed to try to get Stratuslock to his feet. Megatron laughed at his weak, injuries son, he also knew that what the did to him was not his fault but Megatrons. But all he was think was: He's not my son._

 _"He's not my son!" Optimus roared._

 _Elita stared up at him, so did Stratuslock his blue flickered, they flickered again and the purple took over the blue. His injuries became simple cuts, he began to stand, his anger and betrayal shining in his eyes._

 _"Stratuslock!" Aireon cried. "Don't!"_

 _"You're right. I'm not your son!" Stratuslock sneered._

 _He then began to transform, Aireon pushed her rescue unit back. She yelled for them to retreat as Megatron and Carbon began to attack._

 _"Aireon!" Stratuslock roared. "Aireon!"_

 _She kept running. She ran from her commander. She ran from her parents. She ran from her brother._

 _In the distance, she heard his roar and the noise was etched into her mind. She'll never forget it._

"We've all done something that we regret the most. And as much as we'd like to go back and change it. Our past will never turn out the way it has now. Our future would be worse or it be better but either way. We can't rewrite the past."

Optimus took his eldest daughter's word to heart. He knew they were true. And when or if they found Stratuslock. He would tell him everything that he couldn't before. He'd make sure to make it right, once and for all.


	7. The Evils of Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _Hold On_ by Justin Bieber belongs to the rightful artist and his respective record label.**

"For so long I've tried to hide from my past, for so long I've tried to hide from the horrors and experiences. That I can't help but think that, I've failed each and every time. And it fragging sucks," Aireon placed her head in her hands and then ran a hand through her unnatural human red hair.

Bumblebee sat down next to her in his techno-organic form, golden brown hair and wide teal blue eyes. "I don't think you've forgiven yourself for those mistakes," He says as he leans his elbows on his knees and looked at her from across the island counter.

Aireon thought about it and then heaved a sigh and looked up at her boyfriend, "Yeah, I know." She ran a hand through her hair again scratched at an itch. She then looked back at him, "Why don't you let Optimus rank you into a soldier instead being stuck as a scout?"

He looked at her seriously before looking up at the ceiling and huffed, "You all were congratulated into soldiers and commanders on Cybertron. I left as a scout, a messager… you were a commanding officer of your own squad. And I'm older than you!" He said and Aireon chuckled at his last part. "But the thing is," He walked around the bar to stand in front of her. "I don't want to rush into being a full soldier, I want to prove myself instead of going into a rank that I haven't earned."

She looked up at him, "Bumblebee, you've earned that rank before we fled Cybertron, you know this. Everyone knows this," She says.

He places a hand on her cheek, "I want to prove that I am worthy for you," She searched his eyes and all she seen was seriousness.

"You don't need to prove yourself worthy for me," She kissed a spot on his jawline.

He placed his hands on either side of her onto the counter, "I feel like I do," He whispered before kissing her. "And you need to stop blaming yourself for something that you had no control over. For something that wasn't your fault," He leaned his forehead on hers.

"It was my fault you lost your voice," She let the tears fall as she reached her hand out and her fingertips grazed over the fair scar on his throat. "I sent you out there, I didn't come for you when Megatron attacked you," Now Bumblebee knew her pain.

He scooped her up in his arms, her head fell on his shoulder, "Aireon, I never blamed you. Why would I blame you?"

He didn't get an answer, but the only answer he got was her muffled sobs. He sat on the couch with her on his lap, he rubbed circles on her back to provide her comfort. And he held her tight.

"I love you," She murmured. "I love you so much," She hiccuped. "You know that right?"

"I always knew," Bumblebee pulled her away enough to look in her eyes, "I love you too, beyond words."

She smiled and he held her as she cried and her sobs died and turned into soft, even breathing. Bumblebee carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed before going to check on Naomi. The girl had fallen asleep at her desk, Bumblebee picked her up and she sighed in her sleep and Bumblebee stopped.

But she stayed asleep, he laid down on her bed and put the covers over her, she woke momentarily.

"Night, Dad," She murmured, voice thick with sleep.

Bumblebee looked at her with surprise, she just called him dad, even if she was half asleep. He smiled, and then switched off her lamp before closing the door.

Aireon woke up around 9:40 in the morning to the sun filtering in through the currents. She turned on her side, expecting Bumblebee to be there, like she found him when she woke up a few hours earlier. She met with an empty and she wondered if he had been called in, so she sighed and sat up. She looked at the clock and knew that Naomi at least had to be up for an hour or more.

She didn't know how her daughter could get up when the sky wasn't even light out or the fact that she had the most energy than the other teenagers and a quarter. She had more of a busy body personality than Miko, well, than the Asian Miko. Aireon honestly didn't know where her father got Naomi's name from, but she had always thought she was an Naomi since it fit her more than Miko.

Aireon walked into the kitchen rubbing her face and running a hand through her long, unnatural red but tinted silver hair. Her regal blue eyes were her father's but the lighter blue flecks were from her mothers pale blue ones. She turned hearing laughter in the living room, and her eyes widened slothful at the sight. Naomi was playing a game of Call Of Duty with Bumblebee, he laughed was Naomi died.

"That's not funny," She gave him a glare making him laugh harder. Naomi found Aireon approaching them, "Mom, tell him that's not funny."

Aireon sat between them and then took Naomi's controller, "I got you," Aireon said and kissed her daughter's cheek. "You ready to get owned?" Aireon looked at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee snorted, "Yeah, right."

Aireon gave him a mocking glare before they started their free for all. Aireon picked a character that Bumblebee took a liking to and killed him before he could find out she was there. And it continued, Naomi was crying from laughing so much and her stomach her, a lot.

"That's not fair!" Bumblebee glared at Aireon.

"Oh it so was," Aireon dropped the controller on the couch before going to the fridge.

Naomi pulled out her ringing phone before smiling and answering the call. "Hey, Jack," Aireon looked up, so did Bumblebee.

The two looked at each other before back at Naomi, "Jack?"

Naomi looked up and nodded before sitting on a barstool, "Yeah, I don't think mom will have a problem. Yeah, Bees here too. Yeah, the two have been acting strange lately, Hannah flipped. Yup, see you there." Naomi hung up and then looked at her mother with a smirk. "Wanna go shopping?"

Aireon looked at her sideways with a raised brow.

Hannah lead Naomi, Miko, Arcee, and Aireon into a store. Aireon stopped just outside and read the sign, she knew the store from a the few to little commercials on TV. Aireon sighed and Arcee looked at Aireon with slight fear and hesitation in her soft blue eyes.

"Please tell me Hannah's not going to do what I think she going to do," Arcee whispered.

Aireon looked back at the guys that walked into a video game store, "If we don't get in there. She'll pick out stuff."

Naomi came rushing out like there was a murderer behind her, "I am not going in there!" Naomi hugged tightly to her mother from behind, using her as a shield.

"Really? It's not that bad!" Hannah put her hands on her hips.

"I am not buying lingerie!" Aireon hissed, making it clear she's not going home with any.

"Than get in here and get some bras. You too, Arcee. If you guys are going to be in holoforms or techno-organics more. At least get some good stuff!" Hannah whispered but then gave the two autobots glares.

"Okay," Aireon groaned in frustration. "But I'm not letting Naomi in there."

"Yes!" She did a happy dance.

Aireon gave Naomi her bags, "You stay by Bumblebee, do you understand?"

"Yes," She nodded before meeting the guys outside a store with her mother's bags in hand.

"I'm regretting this all ready," Arcee muttered.

"So am I," Aireon replied. "But that means you're going in first!" Aireon pushed Arcee inside, with a mischievous smirk.

"Wow," Arcee grumbled.

"I can't believe her!" Aireon yelled from within her room.

Naomi stopped outside the door, hearing her mother's anger in her voice. Her eyes widened and then turned sharply and quickly hurried back into her room. Soon she heard her mother's footsteps approaching her door.

"I can't believe your aunt!" Aireon plopped down on her bed and Naomi nervously turned around in her desk to look at her mother.

"What did she do this time?" Naomi asked, her voice surprisingly calm with no trace of fear.

"I knew that she was acting weird, she kept acting like she was sizing for herself but… she bought me lingerie!" Aireon jumped off the bed without making the bed.

And it momentarily scared Naomi but then she thought that it was the coolest thing ever. Then she got an idea how to torture her mother, she pulled out her phone and sent a text.

"Why don't you just go try them on. Hey, look, you might like it, to be honest. Hannah said she was wary about getting some but it made her more confident especially in-"

Aireon cut Naomi off quickly before she could finish, "Do not finish that sentence. Erase that thought from your mind. I'm not going to wear lingerie because of that! Why am I talking to you about that!" Her mother left the room frustrated but she grumble she would at least try one on.

When her mother left and her door closed, she had fallen into Naomi's plan. She bit the base on her thumb from dying in hysterical laughter and made plans to spend the night at Mikos house. She did not want to do here when her plan actually went to full motion, she'll regret it and be scarred for life. But she couldn't help but picture her mothers surprise face and Bumblebees.


	8. Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformer Prime Hasbro do** **es. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 _ **Wonder Woman's Wrath**_ **by Rupert-Gregson Williams belongs to the rightful artist and his respective record label, and DC Comics.**

* * *

"I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. I now realize that I was never destined to be a leader. Or even an equal partner.

"And I'm at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be. Starscream.

"Second-in-command. Humble servant to Lord Megatron," Starscream declared before turning back to Soundwave, "Thank you for listening, Soundwave."

Starscream walked onto the bridge of the Nemesis, he saw his master and his eldest child there.

With Airachnid.

Since rejoining the Decepticons after going rogue, Airachnid as been trying to suck up to Megatron, Carbon, Karson and Kriste. Whatever her intentions were, Starscream knew that it would mean trouble for him.

"Is this true?!" Megatron boomed.

"Starscream never mentioned it," Airachnid answered.

"If he's up to his old tricks, I shall grind him to powder," Megatron growled as he clenched his fist.

Starscream made his presence known with a cough and clearing his throat.

"Starscream," Megatron growled as he turned around.

"Lord Megatron. Please excuse Airachnid's impertinence. Now, what is it I allegedly failed to mention?" Starscream asked nervously.

"The Harbinger," Carbon responded, causing Starscream to gasp nervously.

"What about it?" Starscream wanted to know nervously.

"Eons ago, a Decepticon transport crash-landed on this planet," Airachnid began explaining.

"Oh please. Common knowledge. I scouted the crash site when we first arrived on Earth," Starscream scoffed.

"Then I presume you recovered the experimental weapon prototype the Harbinger had been transporting?" Karson guessed, earning silence from the disgraced Decepticon.

"Where is the crash site?" Megatron demanded.

"It was never logged into your ship's database," Airachnid answered on Starscream's behalf.

"You actually failed to record the coordinates of a Decepticon transport?!" Kristen yelled in disbelief.

"An oversight, Lady Kristen. But I noted its exact location!" Starscream defended as he pointed to his own head.

"Then you can lead Airachnid and Carbon there. So that they may retrieve the prototype," Megatron declared as he began to walk away.

"My personal native guides. How delightful," Airachnid remarked sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey, partner. Heck of a view you've got up here. If there's even a small chance your spark is out there listening… well, we could really use you, Cliff. Seems like everyday, another Decepticon arrives on the scene. We're outnumbered and outgunned.

"Yeah. I know what you'd say. 'Sounds like a fair fight.' Well, if that's the world we live in, so be it. I just want you to know… I haven't given up. I'm gonna find the 'Con that took you from us," Arcee swore.

"Arcee, revenge will only bring more pain and emptiness," Aireon walked over to her childhood friend. "Beside, having a grudge can cloud your mind."

"You shouldn't be talking, Prime," Arcee grumbled.

"Arcee, revenge is never the best option. I know this, now, since I have my own grudge on Carbon," Arcee looked up at her growing friend.

Aireon had finally got her name, she was finally getting her towering Prime height. She was becoming a great swordsman and a leader. Sure, she has a grudge, but the one she has most, is with herself.

"Aireon, I've known you our whole lives," Arcee knew there was more.

"I know," Aireon looked at her two-wheeler friend, "My biggest grudge I have is myself."

"What?" Arcee looked at her.

"What?" Arcee asked, confused.

"I couldn't save Bumblebee from losing his voice box," Aireon looked over at the sun in the horizon.

"Aireon, you had to retreat, that retard commander told you to retreat and leave Bumblebee. I was there, remember?"

"Yes, I know that. But we've should've went back for him, Bumblebee was our friend, practically our brother and we left him to die," Aireon clenched her fist at the memory.

Arcee didn't say anything. She didn't say anything because she knew it was true, she remembered that day. And no matter what, the two femmes would kill Megatron together for what they did to Bumblebee. And find the Con that killed Cliffjumper, they didn't know in a couple hours from then. One would be facing him.

* * *

In a forest, an invisible force began to raise a patch of dirt off the ground. The invisible force was the jets on a plane that happened to be Starscream. When he was a few feet above the ground, he transformed into his bipedal form. Airachnid followed suite not long after him. Starscream couldn't help but frown upon Airachnid's choice in vehicular mode, which was the helicopter Airachnid had scanned the night she teamed up with MECH and went after Arcee, and Jack.

"Your chosen vehicular mode lacks thrust," Starscream commented.

"Are you going to preen or are you going to guide?" Airachnid asked impatiently.

"It's only a matter of time before that Autobots catch on," Carbon piped in. "All though I'd like to have a bit of fun with Aireon."

"I have to say, she's impressive, I admire her blade the most," Arachnid admitted.

"Her optics show the most about her if you really pay attention," Carbon said and scanned the area.

"I will reveal the exact location of the Harbinger when you tell me exactly what we're looking for," Starscream retorted as he stepped closer. "And isn't she your first cousin? That's disgusting."

"That information is need-to-know. And right now, you don't need to know," Carbon answered coolly. "And not the way you're thinking, Scream, it's amusing watching the fear and realization flash in her eyes. I live for it."

"How come she gets to know what it is?" Starscream practically screeched.

"Him. I can trust," was Airachnid's response.

"Oh, you two would do well to respect me. Before I joined Megatron, I was Air Commander of a squadron of Energon Seekers," Starscream boasted proudly.

"On Cybertron. And how many eons ago was that?" Carbon smirked, knowing the answer.

"Just recently, I personally vanquished one of Optimus Prime's fiercest warriors. Cliffjumper," Starscream smirked.

"You snuffed an Autobot?" Airachnid exclaimed, clearly impressed.

Carbon just laughed.

"Yes I did. Without mercy," Starscream nodded.

"But even Megatron showed you mercy when he planned to terminate you in the mine," Airachnid recalled, Carbon nodded.

"What? He told you about that?" Starscream gasped.

"We talk," Airachnid and Carbon shrug.

"The wreckage lies just beneath where we stand. I will need to find a point of entry," Starscream pondered aloud, only to turn around and see Airachnid drilling a hole herself, "Showoff."

"Says you," Carbon said and then jumped into the hole effortlessly.

Scream grinded his teeth at Carbons comment, "I hate that kid." He growls to himself.

The sound of rapid metal clanging echoed around the abandoned Harbinger. Airachnid walked ahead on the roof with the help of her spider legs. Carbon followed, he really wanted to find out what the relic was, and get out of there, Kristen was on his shoulder. Starscream just strolled along behind them. He was still not happy about them being in charge. Honestly, he just wished things returned to the way they were.

"Suit yourselves. I conducted a search of this husk years ago. There was no sign of the weapon," Starscream scoffed before seeing Airachnid and Carbon activating the computer systems, "What are you doing?"

"Accessing the cargo manifest," Airachnid answered.

"Didn't you think to do that during your thorough search?" Carbon demanded, but glared at Starscream.

"Idiot. The ship's systems hadn't been activated for eons. The Autobots could detect its Energon signature!" Starscream protested.

"Ah! Here it is! Section 23," Airachnid smirked.

* * *

Starscream was right about the Autobots detecting the ship's Energon signature. The computers inside Autobot Outpost Omega One bleeped to alert the occupants inside of its latest find. Everyone that was present at the time – Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee and Aireon – immediately raced to the computers.

"Optimus! Our scanners have detected a Decepticon energy profile," Ratchet reported, "But it's…ancient."

"A crashed ship, maybe?" Aireon guessed with a shrug.

"We haven't seen one of those for a while." Arcee said.

"The past has a way of catching up with the present," Optimus sighed.

Airachnid and Carbon scurried around the ship looking for Section 23. Starscream was content with just strolling around behind them. He knew what they were going to find. Carbon picked up on Starscream's ease and smug smirk.

"Section 23 should be right about… here?" Airachnid finished in confusion, "The ship just ends.

Carbon was confused as well. There should be more ship for them to explore. The Harbinger was a considerably large transporter carrying precious cargo. There shouldn't be a wall of dirt. There was only one theory to explain this. And Starscream knew it.

"Maybe the ship broke in half during the crash," Carbon shrugged.

"Or in the air. If you performed actual research, you would have learnt that an Autobot battalion shot the Harbinger out of the sky," Starscream scoffed.

"How far away is the other half?" Airachnid asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid that information is need-to-know," Starscream used Airachnid's earlier words against her.

If Starscream was aiming to piss Airachnid off, he successfully hit the bulls eye. Airachnid shot her signature sticky webs at Starscream with an angry hiss. Starscream let out a yell in surprise as he fell to the floor bound in sticky webs.

Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. Starscream thought to himself before saying aloud, "What are you-?"

"You tried to make us look like a fool before my father. Have us return empty-handed while you locate that weapon yourself," Carbon accused knowingly, he stepped toward Starscream.

"How dare you accuse me! You two are nothing but scavengers! Opportunists!" Starscream spat.

"Aren't you one to talk?" Airachnid retorted.

"Perhaps. But I have changed. Seen the error of my ways. I live to serve Megatron now," Starscream declared.

"You won't live to serve anyone if you don't tell us where to find the rest of this ship. Now," Carbon threatened, putting his blade to Starscream's throat, he was very much like his father, and that scared Scream.

"A few clicks north of here through a stone arch," Starscream finally revealed, "Now release me!"

"When we have the weapon in hand," Arachnid replied, glaring at the second in command.

"That is, if we can find our way back without our guide," Carbon tormented as she and Airachnid walked away.

"This is not funny, you two! Come back here right now and cut me loose!" Starscream called after them in despair, "Arachnid! Carbon! That is an order! I am your commanding officer!"

"Uh-oh."

Starscream had every right to mutter that word, Airachnid and Carbon witnessed for themselves. Standing before them was Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Optimus and Aireon. All five Autobots were surprised at seeing them here. Surprised and angered. But Bulkhead and Bumblebee weren't as angry as Aireon, and Arcee.

Aireon was angry at both Airachnid and Carbon. Carbon because… they have a very long history. For Airachnid, because she killed one of her subordinates and then tried to go after Arcee, and Jack. Arcee was angry at Airachnid for the death of Tailgate.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled.

"Carbon!" Aireon scrawled.

"Long time, no see," Carbon remarked with a smirk.

"Surrender," Optimus threatened.

Airachnid just growled at him and scurried away. Carbon immediately followed.

"Airachnid! Carbon! You traitors!" Starscream yelled as he saw Airachnid drill her way out and Carbon followed.

He didn't take much notice to the presence of his Autobot enemies. Not even as Arcee sprinted past him. Optimus ran desperately in an attempt to catch up with her before she up doing something she would regret later. However, he was too late. By the time he had got there, Arcee began climbing up the hole Airachnid had created.

"Arcee! Wait!" Optimus called.

"I got her," Aireon jumped up into the hole and climbed to the top, Bumblebee didn't grab her in time.

Arcee reached the surface and immediately began to chase after Airachnid. Because she had some revenge to obtain.

For Tailgate.

Honestly, she couldn't believe that she could just kill her first partner and get away with it. Not if Arcee can help it. When Arcee stood with her cannon charged and ready to fire, Airachnid and Carbon were nowhere to be seen. Aireon appeared beside her, and Arcee was stunned.

"Aye?" Arcee asked.

"Tailgate might have been your partner, but he was one of my mechs. No one just gets away with killing my subordinates."

As she spoke, they heard the familiar sound Airachnid would make as she drilled her way to the surface. However, they were too late to move out of the way. Both girls grunted as Airachnid came up behind them and knocked them off of their feet. Arcee picked herself up and looked to her commander.

"I'm fine," Aireon groaned as she shook her head before standing to her feet then slumped down to her knees. "Whoa, maybe not."

Learning of her predicament, Arcee faced Airachnid with an ice cold glare. She wasn't going to injure her commander and longtime friend and get away with it that easily.

"Arcee," Airachnid greeted dryly.

"I didn't peg you resigning with the Decepticons," Arcee remarked as she charged at Airachnid with her arm blades out and free.

"A temporary arrangement, Arcee. You know I prefer working alone," Airachnid reminded her as she dodged one of Arcee's swings.

Arcee went to kick at Airachnid. But one of Airachnid's spider claws grabbed her ankle and slammed her face-first into the ground like a rag doll before throwing her in the air.

Just like a rag doll.

Arcee didn't give up that easy. Her need to avenge Tailgate fuelled her every action in this fight with Airachnid. Yelling out in determination, Arcee charged at her enemy once again. Arcee soon found herself in another predicament a life-threatening predicament. Airachnid grabbed Arcee's attack arm then wrapped her free normal arm around her neck tightly.

Arcee tried to fight. But it was useless.

She was trapped.

"Speaking of, add anymore deceased partners to your growing list?" Airachnid tormented.

"Airachnid! Release her!"

All two girls turned and saw Aireon charging at Airachnid with her sword ready. Inwardly, Airachnid's tank was churning with fear. I mean, Aireon Prime, and soon Optimus Prime were charging at her, not wanting to get sliced and diced, Airachnid threw Arcee to the side like scrap. With a grunt, Arcee landed on the ground. Aireon knelt beside her friend and shot at Airachnid's retreating form.

But all of her shots were in vein. Airachnid transformed into her vehicular mode and took to the skies. The three of them were frustrated. But Optimus wouldn't admit it. Not when everyone needed him to be a strong leader, at least.

"Arcee, you know better than to engage the enemy on your own," Optimus began reprimanding.

"Not her. Not after what she did to Tailgate," Arcee retorted.

 _"No! Please!" Arcee pleaded as she saw Airachnid approach Tailgate with her claw raised._

 _But her pleas and cries were nothing to Airachnid. They flew past her helm. She simply just raised her claw and swiped across Tailgate, splitting him into two._

 _"Tailgate!"_

"She will pay," Arcee growled.

"Revenge will not bring back those we have lost. But it will only cloud our judgment and bring harm. To ourselves and others. Something we cannot afford in this war. Is that understood?" Optimus rumbled.

The trio turned around and saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee approaching with their latest captive all tied up and bound courtesy of Airachnid and Carbon.

Starscream.

"Move it!" Bulkhead instructed harshly.

"No need to use force!" Starscream spat before Bulkhead threw him onto his knees and he looked up to Optimus, Arcee and Aireon with fear in his optics, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Is that right?" Bulkhead laughed.

"What do you want in return?" Aireon asked coldly.

"I want to be on your side," Starscream declared.

Optimus, Arcee and Aireon looked at each other, surprise lacing into their eyes. They would never expect a highly-ranked Decepticon to want to join them. Their mortal enemies. The Autobots. Then again, Megatron is ruthless and cruel.

In fact, they were surprised that not many Decepticons had changed sides or declared neutrality before.

"On our side? Yeah right! And I've been lobbing with the Fallen!" Bulkhead scoffed sarcastically.

"You wouldn't betray the Decepticons," Arcee denied.

"Wouldn't I? What have they done for me lately besides humiliate me? Spy on me? Demote me? Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood! Then he and Carbon have all but replaced me traitoress, wretched Airachnid! She and Carbon abandoned me! Left me for scrap! So why not rat them out?" Starscream shot back.

Aireon stood behind her boyfriend, Bumblebee, and their teammates went off to debate Starscream's fate. Everyone knew that the Autobots can't trust the Decepticons as far as they could throw them and vice versa. So someone had to guard him at all times. And Bumblebee, being the scout had to do just that, but Aireon stayed with him. She stayed out of Starscream's line of sight with her arms crossed and a scowl on her angelic face.

"He's telling the truth about Megatron trying to scrap him. Jack and I saw with our own eyes that day in the mine," Arcee began the debate.

"You're not saying you actually trust Starscream?" Bulkhead asked Arcee.

"Trust him? Never. But this might be the one chance our objectives align," Arcee retorted before mumbling quietly, "In more ways than one."

"You're right to be wary, Bulkhead. But I agree with Arcee," Optimus looked at his smallest team member.

* * *

The Autobots were arriving on the scene. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Aireon and Optimus were in their respective vehicular modes. Starscream was housed in the trailer Optimus had created when he transformed into his bipedal form. They didn't trust him to fly alongside them without someone guarding him.

Eventually, they came to a stop up a hill and everyone transformed… except for Optimus because he is preoccupied and Starscream because of obvious reasons.

"What do you know?" Bulkhead asked rhetorically.

"Still could be a trap," Arcee reminded Bulkhead.

Behind them, they heard the familiar sound of a Cybertronian transforming. They turned around and saw that Optimus had disconnected himself from the trailer and transformed into his bipedal mode. Immediately, Aireon went to the back of the trailer and unfolded her blaster. Just in case Starscream tried to pull a trick out of his sleeve and make his escape.

"Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable. If he has truly split from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally," Optimus declared.

"You don't mean permanently?" Bulkhead spluttered.

"Like 'keys to the base' permanently?" Arcee piped in nervously, "No matter what, Starscream is still a Decepticon. And just like with Airachnid, Carbon, Megatron and any other Decepticon you can think of, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"However unlikely that scenario, every single being deserves an opportunity for redemption," Optimus reprimanded his family.

"Even bot killers? Even Airachnid?" Arcee demanded angrily.

"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace," Aireon answered for him, clenching her jaw.

"Rise and shine, Screamy pie," Bulkhead remarked as he opened the trailer and dragged Starscream out.

"We're here. Where's the ship?" Arcee demanded harshly.

"It's through the arch. Among the stones," Starscream answered after a moment.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you're with me. Aireon, remain with our prisoner," Optimus instructed, before turning to the small, blue two-wheeler. "Arcee, I'm sending you back to base."

"What?" Arcees shoulders slumped.

"I'm afraid your judgment against Arachnid will cause you to make rash decisions. So I'm sending you back to base," Optimus said before calling in a bridge for Arcee.

Arcee looked over at Aireon, looking for help in this situation.

"I'm sorry, Arcee. But he's correct, your revenge could cloud your mind. I'll speak with you later," Arcee just nodded before walking into the bridge.

Aireon slipped her sword from its stealth as Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked away.

"Is the clamp really necessary?" Starscream asked, grunting, "I promise not to fly away. It's really giving me a crick."

"I can shove you back in the trailer," Aireon offered, causing Starscream to moan in disappointment.

* * *

"Be alert. Airachnid is known to attack from below ground," Optimus warned.

"Right," Bulkhead trailed off as he glanced around nervously.

"Why did you make Aireon stay behind guarding Starscream?" Bulkhead asked. "I thought you'd make Arcee stay behind. Instead of sending her back to base."

"As much as Arcee holds a grudge, I know my daughter, and I also know my nephew. Aireon and Carbons feud goes back as long as mine and Megatron's, and Carbon fights dirty. He'd kill Aireon the second he sees her, or if he even hears her voice," Optimus says. "And I know Aireon will stop at nothing for avenging Stratoslock."

"Stratoslock? You mean…" Bulkhead trailed off.

"Yes, my first born," Optimus answered gravely.

The trio of mechs heard the familiar sound of metallic scampering coming from the ship. They were now on high alert. Airachnid was known for her surprise attacks. She either attacked from higher ground above them or from below ground. Everyone knew she never just stood there and let her enemies have the first fire.

Unless she found herself in a situation where she had no choice but to let them.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus looked up and saw that Airachnid was standing above them with the Immobilizer charged and ready to fire. Obviously, she decided to attack her mortal enemies from above. The Immobilizer fired at Optimus, who instinctively rolled away and began to open fire.

"I got her!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

He ran towards the spider-femme and he fired his own shot but only to become the first victim of the weapon.

"The Immobilizer. True to its name," Airachnid remarked.

* * *

"I'm not really so bad, you know. Megatron; he's the evil one," Starscream stated.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Aireon sighed in frustration.

"Like whom? Airachnid? What I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat," Starscream snarled. "She showed up one day. And the next thing you know, she's acting like she runs the place. She whispered lies into Megatron's ear. Maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place!"

"Well, you're not the only one in line to finish her off. She killed one of subordinates, Arcee's partner," Aireon growled at him.

"What? She's taking credit for scrapping her partner too? That was my doing!" Starscream blurted.

"What? You weren't there," Aireon recalled.

"Of course I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking," Starscream chuckled nervously.

"Who are you talking about?" Aireon demanded, picking up on something.

"No one. Who are you talking about?" Starscream asked in confusion.

"Tailgate," Aireon answered.

"Who's Tailgate?" Starscream wanted to know.

Aireon put two and two together and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You were the one!" Aireon pointed her finger at Starscream. "You extinguished Cliffjumper!" Aireon glared at Starscream.

"Cliffjumper?" Starscream shrieked, beginning to whimper as Aireon took out her sword again, "No! No! You misunderstand! It wasn't like you think! The troopers mortally wounded him! I was trying to help Cliffjumper! Put him out of his misery! He begged me to!"

Aireon gave a battle cry before knocking Starscream away from her with the handle of her sword.

"Okay! Okay! It was a mistake! I've made many! But I've changed!" Starscream practically sobbed, "You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner. Would you?"

Aireon didn't answer him. She didn't know Cliffjumper like Arcee did but she threw the key into the dirt. And if she was anything like her father, she would give a fair fight.

"What? What is that?" Starscream asked.

"The key to your cuffs."

"What for?" He asked.

"I believe Cliffjumper would have given you a fighting chance," Aireon stepped back and held her sword out, the tip close to Screams face. "My father would've, I would've, take it!"

"No! Please! I don't want to! What's passed is past! I'm one of you now!" Starscream declined.

Aireon was getting very irritated with Starscream's pathetic pleas and empty apologies.

"Take it!" She screamed.

Her voice carrying, and echoing against the canyon walls and rocks.

"Take it or I will kill you now!" Aireon got ready to strike and kill Starscream once and for all. "You choice," She snarled her lips curling and her battle mask slid onto her face.

Starscream did. But not for long. In his fear, he dropped the key to the floor. He went to brace himself for the impact of the blade slicing into him.

"You're pathetic," Aireon snarled and went to pick up the key.

Seeing the open opportunity before him, Starscream went to deliver the final blow. Aireon gasped and her eyes widened at the shock and pain of the intrusion. Sensations that matched a white fire shot all around her weakened body. The key – which was once in her grasp – fell to the dirt/sand ground beneath her feet. Screaming in pain, she took a few shaky steps away from Starscream.

Stab-wound deep scratches had made its mark on her frame. The light blue Energon began leaking out of her wound. Aireon looked at her wound, two deep gashes were cut into her side from Starscream's claws, she pressed two fingers to her ear.

 _"Aireon to Optimus. I need backup, Starscream's loose."_

Aireon found herself falling onto her hands and knees, "Something wrong, Aireon? I thought you wanted a fight," Starscream tormented.

* * *

Airachnid made an attempt to immobilize Bumblebee, who darted out of the way and hid behind another rock to avoid meeting Bulkhead's tragic fate. In retaliation, she went for Optimus. He, too, flipped behind a rock. Taking his opportunity, he shot at her. Airachnid was knocked back into the air. But she quickly recovered from her shock by regaining her footing and returning fire.

" _Take it!_ "

" _Take it!_ "

" _Take it!_ "

Aireons voice.

Bumblebee turned to the sound, and something didn't settle right with him. He knew something wasn't right. Especially from the way Aireons voice bounced off the walls of the canyon and ringing through the air. Optimus and Bumblebee both turned to a cry of pain, that was not good.

Something had happened. Before he could relay to Bumblebee, he heard a voice behind him yell.

"Freeze!"

Optimus was hit by a shot from the Immobilizer.

" _Aireon to Optimus. I need backup, Starscream's loose._ "

Like Bulkhead, he was motionless. He couldn't reply back to his daughters call. Bumblebee jumped in front of Optimus firing shots. It was sheer idiotic luck he wasn't hit by the beam.

He was worried he wouldn't be able to grab the relic and most of all, he was afraid he'd lose the love of his life. He needed to get to Aireon before Starscream killed her. If she was killed, he didn't know what he'd do, he'd rather die right along with her. Because life without Aireon, wasn't life at all for Bumblebee.…

"You're tougher to scrap than Arcees former partner," Starscream complimented as Aireon tightly clutched the wound with Energon seeping from the stab marks, "At least the one I scrapped. Tell me will your daughter be as weak like Cliffjumper? When I kill her?"

Aireon growled, it was feral and it rumbled through her frame. Starscream seen a flash of gold in her blue optics. That scared and intrigued him.

"You will not touch my baby girl!" Aireon twirled a smaller knife in her hands. "Just keep talking Starscream," She groaned through the pain.

With that, she sliced at Starscream with a short angered cry.

* * *

Bumblebee was constantly on the move. Hiding behind rocks to fire at Airachnid and shielding himself. And dodging around to avoid her shots. Along the way, they had to do with Airachnid constantly taunting him. The only Autobot she truly had to freeze left.

"Tell me, bug. Do you think Megatron will enjoy his new trophies? He'll probably use the bulky one here for target practice," Airachnid taunted as she pushed Bulkhead to the ground, "Prime is the true prize. Perhaps he'll adorn the prowl of Megatron's warship."

When she saw Bumblebee peeking out from behind the rocks, Airachnid fired. Immediately, Bumblebee moved to shield himself.

Bumblebee looked up and saw Airachnid had fired at the rocks above him. Immediately, he fired at the rocks to create a mist to protect himself. Airachnid saw plasma shots coming from the mist. Bumblebee was firing those shots at her. Taking her opportunity, she activated the Immobilizer and fired around the mist.

When the firing stopped, she knew. She chuckled as the mist cleared, revealing an immobilized Bumblebee.

That was it.

It was over.

All the Autobots she was battling were immobilized.

"But you, bug? I suspect Megatron will simply dismantle you for spare parts. As a rogue, a scavenger, I should disappear into the night with this treasure. But using it to worm my way into Megatron's favor is too good an opportunity to pass up. Wouldn't you say, Prime?" Airachnid asked the frozen anger-stricken Optimus, "I mean, with results like this, I could earn Megatron's eternal trust."

Airachnid turned around. To her surprise, Bumblebee was standing there. She hadn't immobilized him with the Immobilizer like she thought she had. Airachnid's surprise grew as Bumblebee punched her in the face. As the scavenger fell to the ground, the Immobilizer left her grasp and flew in the air.

Mid-air, Bumblebee fired a blast at the Immobilizer, shattering it completely.

"You fool!" Airachnid yelled, before dancing to avoid Bumblebee's shots.

She then took off, transforming into vehicle form and she flew off.

* * *

Starscream punched Aireon in the face, before bringing his knee up and then bringing his arm down into her back. She fell to the ground, Starscream kicked her down the hill before she skidded to a stop.

" _Revenge will only cloud your judgement._ "

Her father's voice rang in her mind, she knew it was true. She couldn't let the revenge cloud it anymore.

"You should've finished me when I was too helpless to fight, just like I finished Cliffjumper," Starscream said with a slight smirk.

Starscream went to prepare to finish Aireon Prime off once and for all. Aireon lifted herself up on her hands and knees, grunting in pain. Starscream stopped a few feet in front of her and went to take the last swipe when he was knocked away. Aireon looked up and seen Bumblebee before her, ready to fight. Starscream growled at the scout. But then Aireon stood to her feet and held her sword in her hand.

Then he heard approaching footsteps. He knew that Optimus and Bullhead were on their way. So Starscream took his leave.

"You shouldn't let him get away," Aireon exhausted and in pain.

Aireon went to go after him but then her helm began to spin. Her sword slipped from her hands and she went to fall down. Bumblebee caught her before she hit the ground, the gashes in her side, one looks bigger than the others. It looked like that one was going to leave a deep scar.

Optimus and Bulkhead were at the top of the hill, Bumblebee picked Aireon up bridal style and swung her sword onto his back. He turned and seen the two mechs at the top, Optimus called for an immediate groundbridge.

* * *

"You left Starscream with the Autobots?" Megatron practically screeched at Airachnid, "Do you have any notion of the consequences of your blunder?"

"But my lordship! It was Starscream's incompetence that cost us the Immobilizer!" Airachnid bean defending.

"I don't care about some trinket! My second in command is a prisoner of the enemy! Which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the fingertips of the Autobots!" Arachnid flinched as Megatron yelled in rage.

* * *

"The damage looked bad, but it was a snap to repair, allowing us to reverse the effect on you." Ratchet reported as he held up the immobilizer. "You should regain your full range of motion before long."

"And Aireon?" Optimus asked, concerned for his daughter.

After learning that Starscream was the one who murdered Cliffjumper and Aireon fought him. Arcee left for patrol and no one stopped her to get some space.

"She is rather resilient for the wounds that were inflicted upon her. But she's a Prime, she takes after he father," Ratchet said.

Optimus walked over to his daughter and stood a few feet away behind her. Aireon looked over her shoulder and seen the three mechs looking at her. Optimus spoke up.

"It is the external wounds that heal the quickest," He said.

"I guess I thought that settling scores would allow Arcee to finally move on. Even if she didn't get the chance to finish Starscream off. But instead, the revenge chased away any hope of winning this war anytime soon. And keeping my daughter a secret," Aireon mumbled the last part so low that no one heard her correctly but didn't question.

"Wisdom cannot be granted, Aireon. It must be earned. Sometimes at a cost," Optimus told her.

Aireon sighed and didn't say anymore.

"Mama!" Naomi yelled, as she ran down the hallway to her mother.

Hannah following, relief was visible when Aireon seen her daughter. Pulling out her device, she changed quickly into her techno-organic form. Aireons form had jean shorts and an old t-shirt, but Aireon didn't care that her feet were also bare. Naomi threw her arms around her mother and sobbed into her neck. Aireon held her close and tight.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," Aireon clenched her daughter's shoulder and head. Aireon let a few tears fall, "I won't ever let anyone hurt you, never. No one can touch my baby girl," Aireon held her tighter and ignored the little pain from her previous wound.

"And no one's allowed to touch my mommy," Naomi sniffles and let the fresh, hot tears to slip through her eyelids.

Hannah looked up at her father and the other Autobots before Arcee came back and saw the exchange between a mother and a child. Arcee, despite her anger, and hurt, smiled that her friend survived to hold her daughter. The love Aireon had for Naomi was strong, like any other mothers love, it made her spark warm and swell with a longing of that love. Since she never had the kind of love, Aireon had been that strange mother figure despite her age and their lack of relation. Aireon had that vibe, the personality and that's why Arcee had always stuck around with the younger femme, she seen the pure, good spark within her.

Now she had a new mission, protect her childhood friend and her daughter.

"Naomi and I have been working on something for a while now. And Miko and Rafael helped out, and with from everything Ratchet and Dad have told us about you. We wanted to do something for you," Hannah pulled out papers just as the others came in with June Darby.

Aireon climbed the stairs to the raised platform, as the everyone gathered, Rafael plugged in a flash drive into one of the computers. Hannah sat a keyboard in front of Naomi, Naomi nodded to Rafael and then pictures and short videos displayed on the screens and music filled the base. Aireon reconized the beginning theme of Wonder Woman, and it appeared Miko caught footage of Aireon fighting Arachnid for the gauntlet. Or when Bumblebee and Ratchet went to stop Aireon from bringing Megatron to life and when knocked Starscream away from her father.

And some animated, hi-def from some battles Aireon fought on Cybertron. By the slower part, it showed Aireons personal moments. Then the last one was a close mug shot of Aireon, her eyes showing her determination, bravery and courage. To finish it off, her battle mask slid on and then it was over. The screen went black and her name came on the screen and the last of the piano notes rang in the air.

Aireon felt tears well up in her eyes, she blinked and looked over at her daughter and friends.

"You're my Wonder Woman," Naomi smiled at her mother.

Aireon hugged her daughter and laughed, "Oh wow. I can't believe you guys did that. For me," She looked at her human or half human allies.

"Even though you've come at an unknown, life-threatening time. From the beginning, you were always apart of us, without even knowing," Caleb says.

"Honestly, at the moment, I don't know how we survived this long without you Aireon," Arcee said, more as a wonder than a statement.

"You've changed everyone in the short time you've been with us," Bulkhead said. "And we've changed for the better," Miko nodded in agreement.

"And you can never be replaced," Optimus finished.

Aireon looked up at her new family, for so long, she forgotten what it was like. Now she had the chance to be apart of the Team Prime family.


	9. One Shall Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _Sweet Child O' Mine_ by Guns N' Roses belongs to the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," Optimus read.

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee asked.

"It goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy after all," Ratchet answered.

"I say it's a load of hooey," Bulkhead remarked.

"That's exactly what you said when Hannah asked if you and Arcee were together," Caleb smirked.

"I always assumed the Ancients meant our home plant," Ratchet admitted. "But being that Cybertron has been dark for eons."

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatrons arrival here," Optimus went on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought," Bulkhead retorted.

"Why those ominous readings now?" Arcee asked.

"Because the planetary alignment, to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us," Optimus answered.

"You're joking," Caleb stared up at his father in shock, so did Hannah at his side.

"And it would seem the end point is Earth," Ratchet observed.

"Uh… Crazy coincidence, right?"

Bulkhead chuckled, nervously.

"How long are we talking?" Arcee asked.

"A few days. At most," Everyone turned to Aireon as she walked out of the hallway with Naomi and Miko on her shoulder.

Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other nervously.

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who may believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone," Optimus declared.

"Megatron," Aireon growled lowly.

Aireon had been right but was too late for speaking to prophecy spoke the them alone. Megatron had learnt about the prophecy the Covenant of Primus speaks of. And thinks of himself as the rising darkness.

"I did not seek out the Blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame. But to rule undead armies and conquer worlds. But to accomplish that, I require more than this mere sliver, which lies within me. So where is my Dark Energon?" Megatron boomed angrily to Knock Out, Carbon, Karson and Kristen.

"Out there, Lord Megatron. Waiting for you to reach down and pluck it," Knock Out answered nervously.

"Father, perhaps you shouldn't push yourself as hard as you are now. I mean, we've had numerous setbacks. You were in stasis for numerous weeks," Karson reminded him.

"Your opinion is noted, my son. And the fact that I was in stasis for 'numerous weeks', as you put it, is exactly why I need to make up for lost time. I can see the future vividly. But I must ensure its homecoming. For I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks," Megatron declared.

In his mind, Megatron could see one of the visions he had since acquiring Dark Energon. It was a vivid red. A mountain formation shot out falling flames around him as he loomed over Optimus Prime, having finally defeating his longtime enemy. His blade was unfolded from his arm as he raised said arm high towards the sky.

Ready to make the final kill and put an end to a war that has spanned for millennia and caused their planet to go dark because of all the hate and bloodshed.

"This does not settle right with me at all," Aireon crossed her arms and then placed a servo over her mouth and thought. A glowing blue light caught her eye, she turned her head to see her sword was glowing.

But it was glowing like a beacon, curious, she walked over and picked up her blade. (If anyone is wondering what her sword looks like. It looks like the sword Optimus has in Age of Extinct and the Last Knight. But it's not as big as the Star Saber, that thing is huge, it's oversized, I think.) Her optics narrowed as she looked at it, then her optics shot open wide with a surprised gasp.

"Aireon." The voice was unknown but male.

Scenery was flashing through her mind.

"Aireon."

A red, and black metallic wolf face flashed in her mind.

"Aireon."

Large, silver razor sharp teeth, and air whoozing from metal nostrils in a huff.

"Night..."

A loud, victorious roar filling the nightly veil. A black and purple massive metal, T-Rex, standing on a black platform. It's purple eyes blazing as it growled. Wolf howling followed his victorious cry.

"Nightshade."

Two other metallic wolves flanked the first wolf, on silver and white. The other, black and blue.

"Nightshade find us."

A red and silver wolf head flashed in her eyes.

"Nightshade come find us."

When she opened her eyes, she stood in a dark forest, her sword continued to glow but it changed to white. Her battle mask slid on as if the time slowed down, she turned just as wolf jaws came to her throat.

"Fake alien photos," Jack sighed. "Pass… Nah-ah… Kid in a costume… Balloon… Nope… Hold! The camera sure loves Bee," Jack said.

"What can you do? When you're a star, you're paparazzi bait!" Miko grinned.

"Wait. Is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"On a conspiracy website. Where users post evidence of close encounters," Hannah says.

"But we have it under control, Ratchet. We just scrub and replace Bee with…" Raf trailed off as he replaced the picture of Bumblebee.

"Mars cat says, 'Take me to your feeder.'"

Ratchet laughed.

But he stopped from the looks from the children were giving him.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked, dumbfounded.

"Got that," Hannah smirked as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Nice," Naomi gave her a high-five.

Jack scoffed, "Optimus, you wanna see something funny?"

"No."

"Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way," Arcee said.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool," Bulkhead added.

"But mom does, she smiles all the time. And I've only seen her lose her cool once, it wasn't very pretty. And she cried when she seen a spider, Bumblebee had to pull her off the top of the refrigerator," Hannah started dying in a hysterical laughter.

"Aireon is different, she might be like Optimus but she's also very different," Ratchet says. "While Optimus keeps his emotions in check, I've known far longer than any of you have, and he was different before he was made a Prime," he recalls.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked, stunned.

"On Cyberton, one isn't born into greatness. But rather someone must earn that greatness," Ratchet said.

"So different how? Are we talking party animal?" Miko asked.

Caleb and Hannah both started dying in hysterical laughter, Naomi moved when Hannah began to tip and she fell onto the floor, laughing. Naomi sat on the arm of the couch beside Miko.

"But Aireon, Hannah, Caleb and Naomi were born Primes. Haven't they been born into it?" Jack said, gesturing to the three other Primes in the room at the moment.

"No," Ratchet shook his head. "But Aireon, I believe has earned it by her achievements and successes as a young, femme commander."

"Speaking of the devil," Caleb wipes a tear from his eye.

Everyone turned to Aireon, a haunted, disturbed look etched into her features. Concerning and worrying everyone in the room. Feeling her eyes on him, Optimus turned, the fear in her eyes made him step toward her.

"Aireon, are you alright?" He places a servo on her shoulder.

She didn't answer right away, but after a long moment she did.

"He's coming," She murmured. "They got to him… he's coming," Then her sword slipped from her grasp and she fainted.

Bulkhead caught her before Optimus could, Ratchet looked to Optimus.

"Who is coming?" He asked.

"Stratoslock."

"Prime!"

"Yes?" Optimus answers.

"Those tech heists my department's been tracking. We figured it was MECH on their kind of stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington Airs Particle Collider captured this."

"Soundwave," Jack observed.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat," Miko offered and Hannah snorted.

"The Con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date."

"Plasma injector. Neutron shield. Tessarect?" (Is it just me or is it the Tessarect from Avengers?) Ratchet said in disbelief. "There is only one thing missing if they intend to build…"

"A Spacebridge," Aireon stood from her spot on a medical berth.

"Prime! The Cons really stepped at it this time. They hit a U.S military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off until your team shows."

"Agent Follower, these recent attacks have just made it official. Megatrons desperation has actually reached its zenith. And you know I can't condone even just a single human casualty."

Follower sighed, he grabbed the mic on his headset, "Follower here. Evacuate all personal. Immediately!"

Bumblebee and Raf were casually driving along the desert highway. Bumblebee was driving the car himself without the holoform present. Raf was sitting in the back with a remote controlled car. They were going off to race. However, something was about to force their plans to grind to a halt.

"Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They're three klicks north of your current position just off the highway. If you drop Raf off at the exit, I can bridge him back to base from there."

Bumblebee bleeped to Ratchet that he understood the instructions and will do so before turning his attention back to Raf so he could bleep to him his apologies.

"It's okay, Bee. We can go racing another time," Raf said in understanding.

Above them, Megatron was flying through the skies and the white fluffy clouds. He then flew low enough so he could see the desert highway below him. When he did, he immediately noticed the familiar muscle car cruising along the road. Right away, he knew who the car really is. And a plan began to form in his head.

"Well, well. A foolish scout astray from the ranks," Megatron observed.

Immediately, he began firing fatal shots at the black and yellow muscle car. Hearing the shots and seeing the purple glow, Raf turned to look out the back window. Instinctively, he knew that the jet plane was really Megatron. Bumblebee carefully maneuvered himself so he could avoid Megatron's shot. Unfortunately, the one shot he wasn't able to avoid.

Purple electricity cackled as Bumblebee spun out of control and came to a dead stop in the middle of the highway. Megatron flew away towards his intended location. When the electricity died down, Bumblebee adjusted his rear view mirror so he could glance in the backseat. Raf's car, controller and backpack had fallen to the floor. Bumblebee bleeped in worry, desperate to know if his dear friend was unharmed.

He obtained his answer. But it wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

And that answer as watching Raf's hand fall against the fallen backpack.

Limp.

"Optimus," Megatron greeted.

"Megatron. Do you not see the folly in trying to make a prophecy to fruition?" Optimus asked.

"Well, I leave matters to fate. If one can forge ones own destiny. Ah, speaking of fate," Megatron trailed off seeing Bumblebee approach with a sickly-looking, unconscious Rafael in his servos.

"Raf!" Arcee gasped in worry, and took Raf from Bumblebees arms. "He's breathing… barely."

Hannah and Caleb glared at Megatron, their power bursting in flames on their hands and arms. And got ready for a fight.

"It's seems I swatted a bee and squashed a bug," Megatron tormented with a smile.

Bumblebees servers were whirring in anger as he unfolded his stingers to fight the warlord, only to be stopped by Bulkhead and Aireon.

"Bee! No!" Bulkhead cried and held Bumblebee back as Aireon stood at his side, her hand clenching her sword tightly.

Aireon went to charge Optimus when Arcee grabbed Aireons arm, cradling Raf in her arms. "Aireon," Arcee murmured, "Don't, it's what he wants. Raf needs us."

"Ratchet, bridge us back now," Optimus said into the commlink.

"We must have an Autobot down," Ratchet whispered to herself as he activated the bridge.

Miko, Naomi, and Jack looked at each other fearing who it was. Hannah? Caleb? Arcee? Bumblebee? Bulkhead? Aireon? Whoever it was, scared and shocked them.

A GroundBridge opened behind Arcee, Aireon, Raf, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Optimus immediately decided who to send back to base through the portal.

"Arcee, tend to Rafael, Aireon, and Bumblebee," Optimus requested gently.

Placing comforting hands on both Bumblebee's shoulders, Bullhead put a hand on Aireons.

"Protect me, girls?" Bulkhead whispered to her. Aireon looked at him then to Arcee who was trying to coax Bumblebee into the portel. "Bumblebee needs you, and I bet Naomi does too."

That did it, that got her to go. To go see if her babygirl was safe and sound.

Arcee gently guided them through the portal. As soon as they were through, the portal had closed behind them. Optimus, Bulkhead and Megatron looked up and saw the Nemesis flying above them ready to load the final part for the Space Bridge 2.0. Megatron saw an opportunity to escape and decided to take it. He stepped into the tube with the component and was lifted up aboard the Nemesis.

Ratchet, Jack, Naomi and Miko watched the GroundBridge tunnel anxiously. Everyone was fearing that the reason Optimus had desperately called for a bridge back to base was the fact that someone had gotten hurt during the Decepticon encounter. As soon as they saw them walk through the portal, they eyes did a once-over. Arcee, Aireon, and Bumblebee were emotionally distraught. Arcee was carrying an unconscious, slowly dying Rafael, Aireon slumped against the base wall and allowed her sword to clatter to the ground.

"Raf?" Jack gasped as he and Miko raced forward.

"No!" Miko cried.

Naomi followed them, and keeping an eye out for Aireon. Aireon let her head fall into her hands before she slid down and brought her legs up to her chest. Miko, and Jack looked over to see the Primes emotions go haywire. They seen a red haze ribbon around her hands, the trio looked at each other before looking up at the other Autobots.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded as he ran over.

"Megatron," Arcee answered harshly.

Ratchet needed to hear no more. He already knew.

"Quickly! Into my laboratory!" Ratchet immediately began relaying instructions.

The Decepticons didn't see Optimus, Hannah, Caleb or Bulkhead leave.

That was because they didn't.

They snuck onto one of the many wings of the Nemesis and began to climb. They were on a mission.

"Rafael isn't responding. We must run diagnostics of his assembl- I mean, vital statistics! Ugh! My tools! They're all wrong!" Ratchet exclaimed in frustration as he threw some of his tools against the wall.

"I need to call my mom," Jack took out his phone and began to dial.

"Your mother may be a nurse. But does she know anything about the effects of Energon on a human body?" Ratchet protested.

"Do you know anything about the human body?" Jack retorted before returning his attention to his phone, "Mom. It's urgent!"

"The weak will perish," Ratchet recalled parts of the prophecy looming over them, "Be strong, Rafael."

"The power source will be rigged in no time, Lord Megatron. We are nearly at the construction sight," Knockout reported.

"Nearly isn't good enough! The spheres are aligning! I must not miss my moment to-!" Megatron's rant was cut off by a shocked gasp.

Another vision engulfed his mind and eyesight. His eyes turned purple as he witnessed the vision. He saw rocks. The eyes and face of Unicron himself. And he also saw a volcano.

Here.

On Earth.

He did not understand what the vision meant. But he knew that he had to find out soon. Because he said so himself.

The spheres are aligning.

"Father?" Kristen started nervously, "Are you alright?"

"Again! It's as if I can hear Unicron's thoughts!" Megatron gasped.

"Unicron? The Chaos Bringer?" Airachnid repeated in surprise.

"They say Dark Energon is his blood. Whatever," Knockout scoffed uninterestedly.

"Complete the Space Bridge. There is something I must attend to," Megatron declared as he began to walk away from the ship's bridge.

"Does he seem to be losing it?" Knock Out asked Airachnid, Carbon, Karson, and Kristen.

"A bit," Airachnid, and three Decepticon children agreed.

"Mom! Thank God!" Jack sighed in relief as he saw his mother's car drive through the portal.

"Grab my bag," June instructed as she raced over to Raf.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should help determine the proper course of treatment," Ratchet said as June began measuring Raf's pulse.

"If I don't get this boy stabilized now, he will not leave this table alive! Do you understand me?" June snapped, causing Ratchet to stutter in surprise.

Bumblebee was angered by the harsh reality June had given them. His anger began to build up and he took it out on the nearest wall with his fist. Everyone was surprised by Bumblebee's sudden reaction to the situation. Immediately, Arcee knew how he felt. She was in the same situation before.

Naturally, she knew he wanted revenge against Megatron for doing this to Raf. And recalling past experiences, she knew that revenge was never the answer. And should never cross someone's mind. Needing to talk some sense into Bumblebee, she pinned him against the wall by his shoulders.

"Bee, listen. You think I don't know how it feels to watch a partner harmed? Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep your emotions in check," Arcee told him.

Bumblebee glanced over at Raf who was now being checked out by June. Revenge wasn't the answer. It wouldn't get any help to his injured friend. It wouldn't get him off that bed faster. Bumblebee bleeped his sadness and apologies and rested his helm on his hand.

The Drones were on high alert as they found themselves distracted when they thought they wouldn't be. When one drone turned around, Bulkhead attacked it. The drone fell to the ground with a metallic clang. Hannah took out the next drone. One drone went to take out Bulkhead from behind.

Caleb jumped on him and stabbed him through the throat. As he did, a drone initiated fire. All it took was one shot on Optimus' behalf for the drone to fall backwards onto an electrical conduct and have fatal doses of electricity cackling through his body.

"Ratchet, how is Rafael?"

"It is too soon to know," Ratchet answered sadly.

"He is in good hands."

"Not mine, Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride! We've accepted these humans into our lives! Yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine! Even after you had Caleb and Hannah, I didn't bother!" Ratchet almost sobbed.

"Pull yourself together, old friend. Rafael needs you," Optimus reminded him.

"And I have grown to need him," Ratchet confessed after glancing at the weakened boy.

"Lock onto my coordinates and activate the GroundBridge," Optimus requested before turning to Bulkhead who was reclaiming U.S Government property, Caleb and Hannah beside him.

"Ready," Bulkhead grunted as the portal opened behind him.

"Bulkhead, Caleb, Hannah, return to base. There is something I must do," Optimus declared.

"What? Serious?" Bulkhead stuttered.

"Dad. com on," Hannah's shoulders slumped.

"I have been foolish to not see what history has proven over and over again. That Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any planet. Megatron must be destroyed," Optimus declared.

"About time," Caleb grumbled.

Decepticon drones were innocently working around the Nemesis. All were oblivious to the doom that loomed over them due to the rising darkness. Ominous footsteps distracted them from their work. They looked up and saw Optimus approaching them. A mech on a mission.

"I have come for Megatron. Stand down and be spared," Optimus advised as he unfolded his blasters from his arms.

The Decepticon drones did not heed Optimus' advice and stand down. Instead, they unfolded their own blasters. Big mistake on their part. Optimus just walked forward, shooting at any Decepticon drone that attempted to stop him in his path.

"The flaming mountain in my visions!" Megatron observed as he flew over a volcano and transformed before landing on a rock nearby, "As if it summoned me, guided me! This is where I'm to station my Space Bridge! The place from which I am to harvest Dark Energon!"

Suddenly, Megatron heard a voice over his commlink. A voice he didn't expect.

"Megatron! I am here! On your ship! Come and face me!" Optimus challenged before dropping the dead drone and continuing forward.

"The place of which I am to defeat the last of the Primes!" Megatron declared before activating his commlink, "Hear this! Any Decepticon who lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me! Soundwave, lock onto my coordinates and lead my opponent to his destiny."

"Did he just say that Optimus Prime is on his ship?" Carbon asked Airachnid, Knockout, Karson, Kristen Breakdown and Soundwave in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"Jack, help me get Raf into the car. He's going to the emergency room," June declared as she removed the stethoscope from Raf's chest.

"Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's affecting him. Not without a decade of study," Ratchet immediately began to protest.

"I don't have time to argue!" June snapped.

"The effects of an Energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough! But this is a human!" Ratchet retorted before a realization dawned on him at the readings on the computer, "I'm not getting any readings! How could I have not seen this? Rafael has been affected with Dark Energon!"

Everyone turned to stare at Ratchet in shock. The effects of a Dark Energon blast on an Autobot is even worse than an Energon blast. But a Dark Energon blast on a human?

They couldn't even bring themselves to think about it.

"What?!" Aireons sword was glowing brighter this time.

"Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity," Optimus announced as he walked through the GroundBridge portal in front of Megatron, "One shall stand."

"And one shall fall," Megatron finished for his enemy, "You, Optimus Prime!"

With roars of determination, the two enemies ran towards one another. As soon as the fists were raised and they went to punch one another, the battle began.

It was time to finish this.

Once and for all.

"If Dark Energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it. And fast. The only possible way I know. I need Energon!" Ratchet proclaimed as he grabbed an empty vial.

"Wait. You said Energon was devastating to humans!" June protested.

"Under normal circumstances, quite. But I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it head on," Ratchet clarified.

"If it works, the Dark Energon will be expelled from his body and he'll return to normal," Caleb told June.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Hannah looked up at Ratchet.

Aireons footfalls sounded as she walked away, "We lose Rafael," Then she disappeared into an open ground bridge.

"Where the hell is she going?!" Hannah ran towards the controls.

"We don't have time for this, Hannah! Raf is dying!" Caleb yelled up to his sister.

"I know!" She yelled back glaring at her brother.

Naomi joined in trying to find her mother with Hannah, she knew that her mother had been acting weird. And she knew that when her mother left. She always came back, no matter what had happened. She always found a way back to her, so she wasn't all that scared. But she just didn't know when she'd return.

Raf's pulse was beyond from stable as the Dark Energon inside of him slowly killed him. Bumblebee held his arm out to Ratchet and he filled the syringe with his Energon. Raf needs him to do this. This could possibly be Raf's only chance of survival. So he had agreed without hesitation.

"I need him over here! Now!" Ratchet requested as he began to set everything up.

Jack and Caleb immediately wheeled the stretcher with Raf on it inside the medicine test chamber. Caleb and Jack ran out of the chamber as the doors began to close. As Ratchet began to activate the machine, Jack, Caleb, Hannah, Naomi and Miko stood by the glass. A blinding light began to fill the chamber as the Energon in the vial began to disappear.

They all covered their eyes as the light began to blind them, they just hoped this worked, they couldn't use a vital part of their team. They couldn't lose a child to Megatron's twisted mind, it had been his plan all along. With a beeping from the controls, the light inside died down. As soon as the doors opened, Jack, Caleb, Hannah, Naomi, Miko and June ran inside the chamber to examine Raf. Miko laced her fingers with Caleb's, Caleb looked down at her with a grimace, Hannah looked over at her niece as Naomi stepped forward to Raf.

Slowly, Raf began to groan and open his eyes, causing everyone to sigh in relief. And hope begin to light up their eyes

"Pulse rate is stabilizing!" June gasped after pressing her fingers to his pulse point on his wrist.

"Bee?" Raf gasped, earning bleeps in relief from his Autobot friend.

Naomi cheered and hugged Hannah before Miko almost tackled Naomi and Hannah in a group hug. Caleb and Jack laughed and joined a hug before they all turned to Rafael.

"Optimus, we did it," Ratchet proclaimed.

One punch from Optimus caused Megatron to stumble backwards for a few feet. He didn't fall. But he was given the opportunity to clean the tire trends off of his purple optics. So he could see Optimus running forward and delivering the final punch. That punch sent him hurtling backwards.

He landed on his back and skidded across the ground for several feet.

He groaned and struggled to lift his head above the rocky volcanic ground below. When he did, he saw Optimus standing over him with his blade unfolded. Lightning flashed around him. Bright purple lightning from dark purple clouds. Those two elements alone made the moment even darker than it already is.

"My destiny!" Megatron gasped as Optimus used his foot to pin him to the ground, "This isn't how it's supposed to end!"

"On the contrary, Megatron. I could not have allowed this to end otherwise," Optimus corrected.

Slowly, he raised his blade high into the air as lightning flashed around him. Megatron looked up at his enemy with fear filling his purple optics. The leader of the Decepticons is actually scared of how all of this would end. Optimus Prime stood over him with his blade raised high and ready to slaughter his longest enemy. Just like he had slaughtered so many over the time this perpetual conflict ran for.

As the mouth of the volcano erupted in purple and orange fire and lightning flashed, Optimus brought his blade down.

When Optimus opened his eyes then shock struck his eyes, he expected to find Megatron on the ground dead underneath his feet. He expected the war to be over. He expected peace.

He wasn't expecting this.

The fear that was in Megatron's purple optics before had completely vaporized. Instead, they were replaced by a renewed desire for nothing but bloodshed with a smirk. Total world domination. And power. Slowly, he regained his once-lost strength.

He had grabbed Optimus' blade before the tip could even scrap his helm. And now the time to end Megatron once and for all had passed and now Optimus didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron alone" Arcee exclaimed in disbelief.

"You did what?" Caleb screeched.

"I didn't have a choice!" Bulkhead defended.

"It could be a trap! We need to get a fix on his location!" Ratchet declared as he went to his computers. "Where is Aireon?!" He suddenly asked, looking around.

"She left!" Hannah growled. "She left, and we need her now more than ever!"

"She'll come back," Naomi said simply. "She always comes back," She said and walked away from the group to stand beside Ratchet at the computers.

With a roar of determination, Megatron arose from the ground still holding onto Optimus' blade. Optimus was shocked at Megatron's newfound strength. Obviously, he wasn't expecting Megatron to turn the tide in this encounter.

"How was it that you put it, Optimus? 'I couldn't have allowed this to end otherwise'?" Megatron used Optimus' own words against him as he snapped Optimus' blade.

As more lighting flashed, more thunder cracked and more fire burned around them, Megatron gained strength that he had never possessed before. And Optimus slowly grew weaker. Caused by both the elements around them and the blows he receives from Megatron, whose eyes and veins visible now glowed purple.

Optimus let out a long yell as Megatron landed a solid uppercut sending him flying through the air. He groaned as he roughly landed on the ground on his back. He saw the purple fire coming out of the volcano. He saw the purple mist. He saw the eclipse in the sky.

That was when he realized. The time of the prophecy has come. The 47 spheres have aligned.

Megatron slowly walked towards his weakened enemy, lighting flashing around him. Optimus groaned and mustered the strength to remove the shrapnel of his blade that had lodged itself into his shoulder. He went to sit up. But Megatron placed his foot on his chassis. Optimus was pinned.

Optimus had been defeated. Megatron had emerged from the battle victorious.

"I'm locked onto Optimus' signal," Ratchet reported before finding another reading, "Wait. How is this possible?"

"What? What is it?" Naomi asked anxiously.

"We need to get Dad out of there. Now!" Caleb exclaimed, his voice echoing around the room, as he and Hannah ran to the ground bridge tunnel.

Megatron cackled as he saw the volcano explode purple fire before finally saying, "Well, well… It seems the Blood of Unicron I've been seeking is not out there. But rather right here!"

"Dark Energon? Erupting from the Earth?" Optimus asked, disbelief, more to himself.

Optimus stared up at Megatron with wide regal blue optics. He didn't know how to explain it. How could Dark Energon be erupting from the Earth? It was just impossible.

Megatron unfolded the blade in his arm and raised his arm high as lightning flashed around them.

This was it.

This was the time the prophecy would come about. This was the time that the fate of the world would change completely.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	10. One Shall Rise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _Have You Ever Seen The Rain_ belongs to Creedence Clearwater Revival the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

"Why is Dark Energon erupting from beneath the Earth?" Optimus asked himself.

"A question, Optimus, that you shall take to your grave," Megatron proclaimed as he went to lower his blade, startling Optimus in the process.

"Get away from him!"

A GroundBridge portal had opened before him, Caleb and Hannah's powers combined knocked Megatron off of Optimus. The first to come out was the beams that was fired at the Decepticon leader. Following the beams were Caleb and Hannah

"Stay away from him!" Hannah growled as she fired at Megatron again.

"Caleb? Hannah?" Optimus gasped quietly.

Bulkhead followed Talida out of the portal moments later, surprising Optimus. Deciding to give the twins a helping hand, Bulkhead tackled Megatron to the ground and made it easy for the teenage Primes to fire powers at him. Arcee jumped out of the portal next. She stood in front of her leader. Ready to fight to protect him.

But when she saw the purple smoke and flames erupting from the volcano, she had a hard time believing what she was seeing before her.

"Quickly! We must pull him through!" Ratchet cried as he jumped out of the portal and raced to Optimus' side, "Caleb! Bulkhead! Hannah! Come on!"

"Bulkhead! Hannah! Caleb! Now! Now! Now!" Arcee called out.

Bulkhead transformed and drove at high speeds to catch up, Caleb and Hannah inside. With a blade covered in purple flames, Megatron ran after them. There was only inches between Megatron and Bulkhead as Bulkhead reached the portal. Bulkhead transformed one again and jumped through the portal. With a roar of determination, Megatron swung his blade at the portal… only to have it close in front of him.

With a growl of frustration, Megatron removed the blade from the ground and retracted it back into his arm. He glanced at his clawed fingers and saw purple liquid covering them.

It was Dark Energon.

"This is merely the beginning! I now possess enough Dark Energon to reanimate Unicron himself! Yes!" Megatron cheered, his voice carrying.

His manically laughing echoing out through the sky for miles.

" _I have awakened…_ "

"Communication links are down. As expected. But we've lost their signal," Ratchet reported.

"Doesn't that mean…?" Raf trailed off, unable to finish.

"Usually. But a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies," Ratchet answered.

"So if we can't track them and they can't contact us," Raf started.

"How are you gonna know when they're ready for pickup?" Miko finished for him.

"Hold on, a minute," Naomi began typing on a computer once again. "I'm picking activity in an old nuclear plant in Michigan."

She brought it to the other screens, Ratchet froze, "It's Aireon."

 _Few Hours Before_

 _Palisades Nuclear Power Plant_

It grew dark, the only light was the moon and a few overhead lights. Aireon looked around as the rain poured down over her, her sword began to glow once again as a beacon. She was called out here, something, someone, was calling her here. She knew who it was, the only person in the universe that made Megatron tremble with fear. Her older brother, the first child of a Prime.

Stratoslock.

He was quite feared, greatly, when he'd arrive on the scene, Decepticons would soil themselves and flee. Aireon smirked at the memory, she hadn't complained, they got what they came for. And she was grateful that Stratoslock was feared, but it seemed other Autobots took it for granted. Soon, Aireon was feared along with Autobots beside her. Havoc, Oblivion, Arcee, Bumblebee, Carbon and Stratoslock were apart of her team.

And they were greatly feared like Optimus Prime also was.

Until that one fateful day.

They had been ambushed, all greatly wounded, and they were captured. Havoc and Oblivion didn't survive from the horrific torture, Arcee and Bumblebee pretended death. By Aireons insistence and the two Autobots escaped but had left their commanding officer and his second in command in the hands of the Decepticons. The two Primes were tortured nonstop, until the day, they were split. Aireon screamed and cried as she fought against her bounds, she cried out for her brother as he was taken away.

She screamed once last time before falling into a black abyss.

When she woke again. She had been a Decepticon experiment.

They had succeeded.

Aireon continued walking and shook her head free of the past. And she confused to wander around the plant.

Looking.

Looking for any sign of him.

When she'd turn a direction it'd glow brighter and when it's glow would fade. The brighter it got the more she knew she was close to him.

When the sword let out one final last flash of bright light, it faded and then Aireon was standing in front of an old warehouse. And old supply warehouse. Sliding her battle mask on, she was lost in memories as she pulled the warehouse door up.

 _During the Great War_

 _Cybertron_

 _It was raining, in this area, it was almost constantly raining. But the rain was tainted, it was tainted with blood._

 _Energon._

 _Aireon stood to her feet from wiping up water mixing with the bright blue substance. Aireons optics narrowed as she continued to scan around. She continued on and then dropped onto her belly when she seen bright, white lights, drones. They had flashlights, they were looking for something. Then Aireon smirked._

 _He got out. He had gotten out._

Aireons thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They were shaking the ground, and Aireon stood ready. Her sword began to glow again, from its blue into a white flare light. She seen his purple blazing eyes before the rest of him.

She began to step back. And she twirled her sword in her left hand before both hands grabbed the handle. And she held tight.

She stood before him, her eyes narrow in determination and courage.

With a great roar, on his two large, strong legs. He came after her, his jaws opening wide as he threw himself forward at her. She joined in on his mighty roar, she braced herself before swinging her sword.

A powerful white shockwave ribboned from her sword and knocked Stratoslock back and he flew into the warehouse. Destroying the structure instantly.

"Stratoslock!" She yelled.

He got back onto his feet. His T-Rex feet, towering over her. Larger than Optimus, larger than Megatron. That was why he had been feared. He could win a fight in seconds against them if he wanted.

But he had given a fair fight and equal strength. Instead of killing them instantly.

But now he was fighting his sister. His sister who had taken down fifty Deception drone alone. His sister who had taken down Optimus. His sister who survived Cyberwolf blood, his sister who had become one. A blood that was closely dangerous to Dark Energon, but the torture Stratoslock was worse than any kinds torture combined.

Dinobots were born. Not created in a Decepticon lab. If they were created in a lab. They died, no one survived.

From Dinobot blood.

Or from Cyberwolf blood.

Aireon and Stratoslock has equally taken down Megatron down together. They had almost killed him if it weren't for Carbon calling for backup. Calling for back to go to Tyger Pax.

Aireon stood her ground as Stratoslock took off straight for her once again. She dodged and threw her own punches and shockwaves back at him. Until she heard a distant, but loud howl ring through the air. By the distraction, Stratoslock took us strike, he swung his thick, long tail and sent Aireon flying into the warehouse rubble.

She groaned and then held up her arms went Stratoslock went for the kill. She grunted as she held his jaws back. She screamed as she began to strain against his weight and strength.

A blinding white light flashed from her chest and sent Stratoslock back once again, flying through the air. He didn't stop even with the trees to slow his stop. He did eventually half a mile out. Aireon sighed and recovered quickly before taking off after her brother.

He was getting back on his feet next to an open body of water. The rain hadn't stopped but the moon was reflecting off the water. Aireon threw her sword aside and slid off her battle mask.

Her eyes leveled with his, he roared again and went after her again. She raised her chin, bracing herself for his attack. His eyes stayed on her. Then something clicked in his mind. He knew those eyes, that face, the determination and courage in her regal blue eyes.

 _Aireon!_ He yelled within his mind.

He skidded to a stop, his jaws closed and then his snot was directly in front of her face. He huffed, puffs of air came bellowing out of his nostrils. The hot air came into connect with the the cool, night air.

"Hey, Stratos," She smirked in greeted.

He huffed again and rolled his purple eyes before turning away.

Ratchet fainted again. Naomi, June, Miko, Jack, and Rafael looked at each other then back to the screen from watching the video feed.

"Should we wake him?" Miko asked them for her answered when Ratchet stood back up.

"So now we know Stratoslock is a giant aft, metal T-Rex. What do we do about our bots in the Earth's core?" Raf then asked.

And then they heard the faint sound of two metal objects clanging against one another. All their attention was drawn to Jack leaning against the railing. Absentmindedly playing with the key Optimus had given him moments before. He was trying to distract himself from the worried thoughts in his mind. What if something went wrong?

What if they suffer complications? What if Megatron, Kristen and Karson double cross them down there? What if they get hurt? A hundred what ifs ran through his head, and none of them provided him comfort.

He didn't notice Ratchet staring in amazement at the key he currently possesses.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet demanded.

"Optimus. Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the GroundBridge Power Supply," Jack answered sheepishly as he held up the key.

"Jack, there's no key to the GroundBridge," Ratchet told him.

"Then… what is this?" Jack asked, desperately wanting to know.

"That is the key to Vector Sigma," Ratchet answered.

"The what?" Jack asked in confusion.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics," Ratchet declared.

"I-I-I shouldn't have this," Jack stuttered as he went to hand the key to Ratchet.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack," Ratchet dismissed.

"But that doesn't make any sense? Why?" Jack voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back," Ratchet declared with a sigh.

Stratoslock has transformed back into his bidpal form and was now standing before his sister. Then the two both turned to the sound of rapid footfalls. Soon Carbon broke from the trees, his optics a different shade of blue. Strange, when Aireon seen him last, he had orange/golden eyes. Aireon, feeling the change of atmosphere pulled her sword from its stealth. Stratoslock didn't know if Carbons betrayal since Cybertron, but being Megatron's son, Megatron manipulated his son.

Turning him onto his side, when Carbon sworn he'd serve the Autobot cause but now that his optics were turning a different color. She couldn't believe her eyes when he knelt down at her feet, desperation and fear in his eyes.

"Carbon," Stratoslock greeted, his voice rumbling and deep.

Aireon then moved quick, she held her sword to his throat and Carbon didn't move. He made no move to defend or flee, he continued to stare up at his cousin.

"Havoc, Oblivion, Jazz, Chromia, Ironhide. Moonracer, Fefnir, Elita," Caron said.

Making the two Primes stop in surprise, "He killed them all. He slaughtered Elita, Moonracer, and Jazz. I didn't know, I didn't know not until Knockout told him," Aireon allowed him to stand.

"What are you talking about?" Stratoslock demanded.

Then they turned to more rapid footfalls, two cyberwolves broke from the tree line. One silver and black, the other blue and silver, blue optics, their height about to Aireons chest. They transformed into their bidpel forms and Aireons gasped at the sight in front of her.

Havoc and Oblivion were really alive. And they were here.

"Aireon," Carbon grabbed her arm.

She turned back to him, a growl hissed from between her teeth. Carbon let her go, his wolf inside recognized her as an alpha female. Carbon cowered, Yeah, Carbon, Megatron's first born cowered to Aireon Prime. The femme he sworn to kill, sworn to kill her daughter, and the rest of her family. And now he had switched sides and had been kneeling at Aireons mercy.

"Your father," Havoc began. "He's going to release the Matrix of Leadership into the heart of Unicron."

"Unicron?!" Aireon stepped toward him. She turned back to Carbon, "Explain! Now!"

Above them, the Earth shook as another earthquake threatened the cities. Autobot Outpost Omega One is one of the areas threatened by the earthquake. Parts of the ceiling came crumbling down onto the ground below. Immediately, Ratchet knew that he had to protect his human friends and a Primes child. He can handle the force and power of an earthquake. He is built to handle situations such as this one. However, the humans inside the base with him cannot.

"Earthquake!" Fowler gasped.

"Take Cover!" Ratchet cried as he went to shield the children.

When the base stopped shaking and collapsing, Ratchet stood up straight. Same with Jack, Miko, Raf, Naomi, June and Fowler. They knew the reason behind the disappearances of the natural disasters that plagued the Earth moments before.

"There could be aftershocks," June warned.

"Do you think…?" Jack trailed off as the computers came back to life.

"I do," Ratchet nodded.

As the computer came back to life, familiar faces filled the screen. Along with wavelengths. Their life signals. Everyone cheered happily at the presence of their signals. The group of teenagers shared a group hug with Raf.

"Ratchet, I need a groundbridge!" Aireon came over the speakers, once the quakes stopped.

"What?!" He picked up Carbons signal and three others.

"Ratchet, now!" Naomi pressed enter on keyboard and a portal open to Aireons location.

"The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour!" Optimus declared.

" _No!_ "

Unicron went to use the powers and weapons Megatron, Karson, and Kristen possessed to destroy them. However, he couldn't destroy Optimus, Caleb and Hannah. Blue electric ribbons surrounded the two as they finally fired at Unicron. Screams of agony filled the air around them as the three Primes fires the Matrix of Leadership of Primus and the prince and princess into his spark.

A wave knocked Megatron, Karson, and Kristen off their feet to the ground. The three Primes nearly went down as well. But they continued to fire their power at Unicron. The world counted on them to do this. And now, they are saving the world from the biggest threat of all.

They were successful.

" _No!..._ "

They did it.

Unicron imploded.

Vanished into thin air.

He was defeated.

Outside, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee continued to fight his antibodies. Overwhelming numbers began to surround the weakening group. Suddenly… they fell to the ground.

Lifeless.

The three looked at each other. Immediately, they knew. They knew that the three Primes had done it. Unicron is defeated. The world is saved.

Then they looked up when a roar filled the air, Aireon landed on the ground followed by Carbon. Havoc, and Oblivion dropped down beside them, then the ground shook as Stratoslock in his Dino form landed right behind them.

Aboard the Nemesis, Soundwave too detected life signals. Megatron, Karson, and Kristen's. Eager to bring his master and his heirs home, Soundwave typed in the coordinates to activate the GroundBridge that would bring them back.

Along with one more person. But loss of two.

"Where are we, Megatronus?" Optimus asked.

"What?..." Caleb trailed off before he was stabbed in the back through his heart by Karson.

"No!" Hannah screamed.

Kristen kicked her brother away from Hannah when he went after her with a dagger, Kristen ripped the blade from Caleb's body, and he fell lifelessly to the ground. Kristen used her brothers sword against him and she didn't hesitate to bury the sword in his chest.

"Krisy…" Karson gasped as he was beginning to die.

Kristen's eyes widened slightly but then remembered what Karson just did. Even with her change of spark and witnessing what her father did to helpless, defenseless Autobots. Megatron and Karson has killed Elita-One, Jazz, and Moonracer, Kristen had watched them bleed out. With a heavy heart, Kristen watched the life drain from her brothers blood red eyes. She kicked his dead body to the floor and threw the sword aside before stepping back and falling to her knees with big, fat tears in her eyes.

Hannah placed a soothing hand on Kristen's shoulder, she had gasped and sprang to her feet. Ready for a fight, Hannah lowered her arms to her sides and let her own tears to fall.

Megatron was tempted to kill Optimus while he was most vulnerable. But hearing those words stopped him. He turned and saw Hannah with tears in her eyes. Her dead brother behind her and his son behind him, and his only daughter beside Hannah. Kristen pushed Hannah behind her and Kristen's powers ribbons around her arms, but the normal deep, rich purple was a lilac.

Showing that Kristen turned. And she was willing to protect Hannah and die protecting her.

Now, Megatron wouldn't admit this. Even if Unicron repossessed him. But he cared a little about Hannah. She is his niece after all… Optimus is his brother. So he decided to spare Optimus.

For Hannah.

She just lost her twin, she lost her mother, and she probably had lost her older sister as well. Hannah's heart was clenching in grief, her watery, sad, grief filled eyes made his decision final.

Slowly, he folded his blade back into his arm and offered Optimus a hand. A hand he took.

"Don't you remember, brother?" Megatron asked as he helped Optimus to his feet.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of banging. Everyone turned to face the door. They were wondering what was going on. What was causing the banging.

Stratoslock in his Dino form crashed through the door with two cyberwolves at his side. Along with Aireon, and Carbon flanking him.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Bulkhead asked, worried for his leader.

"Why did he call me that?" Optimus wanted to know.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee froze in shock. So did Aireon, Havoc, Oblivion, Carbon and Stratoslock. Did he just ask that?

"What did you do to him?" Arcee demanded.

"Who are they?" Optimus questioned.

"Dad!" Hannah cried, and went to run to him but Kristen grabbed her.

Aireon, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee got ready to fight the Decepticon heir when Kristen pushed Hannah behind her once again. Stunned they were, but Megatron had raised his cannon blaster at his daughter and then to the Autobots.

A GroundBridge portal opened behind Optimus, Megatron, Hannah and Kristen. They all knew it was a Decepticon GroundBridge portal. No one needed to double check what was already true. Megatron spared Optimus for Hannah. But that didn't mean he'd hurt the family emotionally.

So he decided to stretch the act even further.

"Our mortal enemies! We're outnumbered! Go! I'll cover you!" Megatron reassured him as he began firing at everyone.

Kristen pushed Hannah away and took the shot that was coming them before falling to the ground, limp. However, a shot ricocheted around. Everyone ducked to avoid being hit. Hannah scrambled over to Kristen and picked the girl up before struggling to her feet and run towards her family.

They saw Optimus about to run through the portal and abandon the truth. Surprisingly, Optimus stopped in front of the portal. Instead, he turned around to glance at what he was about to leave behind. Optimus felt his optics being drawn to Aireon, Hannah, and the unknown purple and black mech at the doorway. He had never seen such sadness and heartbreak in anyone before.

He didn't know why, but he felt his spark shatter at the sight. Their sadness pained him. He just shrugged it off. He shouldn't care about them. He turned and walked away.

Megatron followed him in an instant. The large group of Autobots raced to catch him before the portal closed.

Hannah let out an angry, grief filled cry before falling to her knees with Kristen in her lap and Caleb on his back in front of her. In their wolf forms, Havoc and Oblivion let out the mournful cries of lost warrior and leader.

"No…" Aireon trailed off before she went limp and fell forward unconscious.

Ratchet activated the GroundBridge that would bring the Autobots back to base. Jack, Miko, Naomi and Raf were standing by the entrance waiting for their friends. Anxiously, they watched the figures approaching them. Hoping everyone was there. The first person to race through the portal was Hannah.

She ran into Jacks arms crying, shocking him, Naomi, Miko and Raf but they joined the hug immediately. They all looked up as they saw the others walking through the portal.

"Arcee!" Jack sighed in relief.

"I was worried, Bulk," Miko said.

"You alright, Bee?" Raf asked worriedly.

"And… Optimus?" Ratchet desperately wanted to know, making Hannah cry harder, "Is he?"

"Dead? No," Arcee shook her head, trying to contain her sadness and anguish.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us. Didn't even know his own name," Carbon recalled, surprising everyone, more that he was standing in their base with three other unknown mechs.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective Wisdom of the Primes and the Prince and Princess heirs. He lost his own memories," Ratchet declared.

Then the attention shifted the unconscious Aireon in Bumblebees arms, the towering purple eyed mech that strangely looked like Optimus. Carbon beside him, and then to Havoc and Oblivion.

"Where's Caleb?" Miko asked, noticing that her boyfriend was missing.

Bulkhead loosened his grasp on something in his hand and held it out. It was Caleb, dead. Miko shrieked and then buried her face in Naomi's shoulder as she sobbed loudly. Then Bulkhead opened his other hand revealing Karson, he was dead too.

"Ratchet, Kristen's breathing," Arcee showed him the wounded twenty-one year old.

"Who cares?! Let her die!" Bulkhead said.

"No!" Hannah whipped around and walked over to Arcee. "She saved me! She saved me from Karson. He killed Caleb," Hannah let's the tears fall from her eyes once again.

"What?" They all demanded.

"Kristen killed her brother, protecting me. She even took the shot Megatron aimed at me, she saved me," Hannah put a hand on her cousins arm when Arcee knelt down.

"Get her over here! Now!" Ratchet said before Arcee rushed over to the medbay.

Then June and Ratchet went to work.


	11. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _I Am_ by Jorja Smith belongs to the rightful artist and her respective record label.**

"Isn't Aireon a Prime? Didn't she earn it?" Jack suddenly asked, breaking to silence.

Ratchet looked at Stratoslock but he had his face covered with his hand. It didn't look like he was going to answer, "Yes, I believe she did. She got Princess Kaylins sword, the sword Hannah has is her daughter's sword, Hannah."

"Wait what?" Arcee asked.

"Optimus and Elita named Hannah after Princess Hannah," Ratchet sighed.

"Oh," Miko, both Mikos muttered.

"Will Aireon lose her memories like Optimus did?" Jack asked, he looked over to Stratoslock and Carbon who had looked at each other.

Carbon met Jack's eyes, then looked to his cousin on a medical berth, "Honestly, I don't know."

Bulkhead, Ratchet and Arcee looked at Stratoslock, "Do you know?"

Stratoslock stood up and then walked over to Aireons sword, "I don't believe she would. Aireon wasn't there, she didn't release her power like Optimus, Caleb and Hannah did. So, like Carbon said, I don't know."

Then Aireons sword began to slowly flash like a beacon, Aireon groaned and her optics began to open.

"Aireon?" Ratchet asked then flashed a light in her eyes.

"Hey! What's with the light?" She blocked her optics, "I'm fine." Aireon looked around to see her worried fellow Autobots, then she found her sword in Stratoslocks grasp. She reached out to it and Stratoslock went to hand it to her but the sword broke from his grasp and flew to Aireons hand.

Aireon froze just as the sword was in her grasp, the blue light turned to a white again. The light ribboned around Aireons body, and then Aireon turned to Kristen. Hannah stood to her feet when Aireons sword pointed at Kristen's chest, just over her spark. The tip of her sword, was centimeters from her skin when Kristen's chest began to glow, transferring to her veins. The white light lit up Kristen's veins, the plasma shot that hit her side, began to web back together, healing.

They all watched in amazement, and when the wound was healed the light retracted from Kristen's legs up her chest to her head. Her hair went from a silvery gray to a beautiful raven black, and the mark on her arm changed. It changed from Unicron's Prince and Princess heirs, to Primus and the Primes.

And the Decepticon insignia etched into her skin on her chest, webbed into an Autobot symbol. Hannah put a hand over the Autobot symbol branded on her skin of her chest. Just over her spark, bit of their sparks. Curious and confused, Naomi felt the mark on her chest, she didn't have the mark on her arm like Hannah and Kristen or any of the Autobots in their techno-organic forms. She felt the slight brand on her chest, it wasn't visible to the naked eye or touched by anyone else expect for herself.

She was confused but her attention went back to her mother and second cousin.

"Did she just…" Oblivion trailed off.

"She just changed the reincarnation of Princess Fey to Princess Danielle. The first princess to turn against of Unicron," Ratchet said then Aireon began reciting an old Cybertronian dialect.

When she was finished, the white light disappeared and Aireon put her sword back in her back into a stealth. Ratchet made Aireon sit back down and then continued to check her vitals.

Hannah was at Kristen's side when she woke, "Hannah?" Kristen asked, her voice scratchy before she cleared her throat then looked around. "What happened?"

Hannah took in the sight of Kristen's vivid blue eyes, and the only thing that was Megatron in Kristen was her cheekbones in his holoform. Everything else was changed, shifted into Princess Hannah's facial features. So that meant, Kristen and Hannah were looked like identical twins expect for the hair color and different color tones in their irises.

Then Kristen slowly sat up and dropped her head in her hand, "Wait, remember."

Then Kristen looked up expecting to at least see Caleb on life support or at least a sign of Optimus. But then she seen two black body bags, and there was no Optimus.

"Oh no…" She trailed off and looked up at Hannah, Hannah grimaced and wiped the moisture from her eyes, nodding. "I'm sorry…"

Hannah shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, I wish you didn't have to kill your brother to protect me."

Kristen then looked down at her hands then up to Aireon, "I've made mistakes, big ones I'll admit. But after…" She looked away and squeezed her eyes shut before looking back up at her, "After watching them die, it was like something snapped inside me, watching them slaughter them without a fair fight to even defend themselves. I'll admit I would have killed Hannah in the core when she was weak but then hearing something what Carbon said, he said you always said something that made him always think before he did something drastic. At the time, I heard it, I was confused when then I seen Karson take advantage of Caleb's weak state as he stared at his father, that's when I knew… I wasn't going to be at my father's side any longer," Aireon shifted on her feet before looking at her brother then to her daughter and Hannah.

"We've all made mistakes, big ones, and we also have to forgive ourselves. And I believe that Hannah owes you now, you saved her life, but also you had freed yourself from imprisonment. One thing Optimus has always taught me, wisdom is not granted, it must be earned, even with a great cost. I have sympathy for you, Kristen, I do, you took a life to save another, I have been in that position before," Aireon looked over at Naomi. Then back to Kristen, "And I also believe that Princess Danielle through me, also gave you another chance at life because you have saved the incarceration of an old friend."

Kristen looked at Hannah, "Just like Danielle had, she saved Hannah from her own mother, Fey. And just like I had, she took a life of a close family member to save another."

Miko grumbled something that ruined the moment but also was very true, "You people have some great family issues."

"That I have to say, is correct," Oblivion agreed looked at his new Asian friend/alley.

Near Cliffjumper's memorial, the Autobots dug a grave for Caleb and with convincing from Kristen they dug one for Karson. But it wasn't next to Cliffjumper or Caleb. Bulkhead, Stratoslock, Carbon, and Havoc lowered the handmade casket with Caleb inside into the desert sand/dirt. Aireon walked forward, in her techno-organic form, and held her sword high. She draw a symbol over his casket, the Autobot symbol, and the Primes Princes and Princesses.

She stepped back so Ratchet could step forward with Hannah at his side. Saying the Cybertronian funeral commends, in an Earthly gesture, Hannah grabbed a fistful of dirt. She stood at the side of the hole, and looked down at her brothers casket.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to protect you or warn you before you were killed; I'm sorry we had an argument before we left but I also know that you had forgiven me, as I have of you. Honestly I don't remember why we were fighting in the first place but I know it had been really stupid. Unicron's done, Karsons gone, so you don't have to worry about that, I do wish you were here. We could really use your snark but also we also miss the life you brought, I love you Caleb, my best friend, my brother, my twin. I hope you Rest In Peace," She dropped the fistful of and stepped back as Miko, Jack, Raf and the others lined up.

Hannah stood off to the side, her head bowed as the Nevada breeze blew her blonde hair over her shoulders. Kristen came to stand beside her, she didn't say anything just provided comfort with her presence.

Next they went to bury Karson, the Autobots were reluctant in giving Karson a burial, but one of their own lost a brother and the Primes had lost a cousin. Carbon helped Kristen, Aireon and Hannah lower Karsons handmade casket into the ground. Ratchet repeated the Cybertronian funeral recital again and then Kristen held a fistful of dirt over it.

"I mad at you, and I don't know when I'll forgive you. But I also know I have to forgive myself, I bet if you were alive right now you'd be tracking me down. And then scolding me and making fun of me for switching sides. But we both know it was coming, you knew what happened and you let it go, and I'm also sorry that your time had to come before it was right. And I also know that, you'll always be with me, Decepticon loyalty aside, you were there to help me through childhood nightmares, you trained me, teached me, and protected me like a brother should.

You took a life and I took yours in return, I'm sorry, brother. I'm sorry you couldn't see the light when I had, and I'm sorry that I let it go on longer than it should have. I'll always miss the man you were, like I said Decepticon loyalty aside, I know that these new friends and family I have earned, they would've loved you. I love you, Kary, and I miss you. Goodbye."


	12. New Decepticon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _Enter Sandman_ by Metallica belongs to the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

Naomi, and Aireon sat at the the kitchen table tucked in the corner. They had gotten relocated after Carbon had found them the first time and luckily the government had set up another house just in case. It was by the Autobot this time, still on the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada. Finals and the end of school was approaching and the chance that Miko will stay for another school year was low. And that was a problem because of the Decepticons knowing who she is, and they could put her in danger but they weren't worrying about that now.

They had at least five months until then but the thought pained Naomi to lose a friend and the potential threat towards her, it was scary.

Looking at her mother as she ate, the dread and doubt started to melt away. This was her family, they were her family, the Autobots were he family. And if Miko went back to Tokyo, she knew that they'd always keep in contact.

Aireon seen Naomi's distance look, "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Huh?" Naomi looked at her.

"You were in space. What's up?" Aireon asked and then Naomi sighed softly.

She didn't speak right away but then a smile spread across her lips, "Just thinking, this is where I belong. This is where I always belonged," Naomi gave her mother a smile. "With my family," She looked back at her mother, her blue eyes shining.

"Yeah," Aireon smiled. "The Autobots were always our family," Aireon smiled at her.

"Not just them, but with just my mom," Naomi said and then got up from the table to wash to plate.

Aireon watched her daughter go to the kitchen with a smirk, and then back to her plate of food. Naomi sat back in her chair with a glass of water in her grasp, she looked at the bags under her mothers blue eyes. She also thought of the way her mother looked at Bumblebee solemnly earlier today. She also had noted that Bumblebee was avoiding her, it was unusual and it made her curious.

Something told her to not ask but Naomi took a leap of faith and asked.

"What's going on with you and Bee?" Naomi asked.

Aireon froze, her heart leapt in her chest, the burning pain flared up. Aireon squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. Naomi's eyes flitted back her glass of water, she watched as the heat from her hands made the glass sweat. Aireon leaned back in her chair and ran a hand through her crimson red hair.

"We slipt," Naomi's head jerked up and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"What?" Naomi asked, seeing the sheer pain in her mothers eyes but the blank face. She was worried, deeply worried, "Why? What happened?"

"We had a fight. It was really bad, even worse then the ones we had when we were younger. Worse, where we wouldn't talk for days, this one, I don't think we'll go back to the way we were before. Too much has happened," Aireon leaned back in her chair, unconscious tears slipped from her eyes.

Naomi has never seen Aireon in some pain, not like this, this was emotional pain. It was heart wrenching to even see those tears slip from her mother's face. Naomi thought her mother was indestructible physically, and she thought she was even stronger inside but she lost a lover. And Naomi knew it would take a while, a very long time for Aireon to get over Bumblebee romantic wise.

Naomi didn't know what to do, but her wondering was cut short when a knock came to the front door. Aireon opened the door, a tall, well-built, blue eyed and black haired male stood on the other side. He looked like an older, dark haired Caleb but with faint battle scars. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and black jeans with combat boots. Aireon seen the Autobot insignia on the inside of his right wrist.

It was visible to the eyes of techno-organics and Cybertronians.

"What's your name, soldier?" Aoreon asked.

"How is it that you can't recognize me, even as a human," He cracked a smile, Aireon then knew who he was. "Seriously, Aye," He smirked and then she knew, she knew that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Stratoslock? What?! Bro, you look amazing. It actually worked," Aireon smiled.

"What's up, Uncle Stratos?" Naomi asked with a grin and her arms crossed.

"I have to talk to your mother. Do you mind if you went upstairs?" Aireon closed the door behind Stratoslock.

Naomi shook her head and walked over to the staircase, she climbed the steps two at a time. Aireon turned back to her brother, she crossed her arms.

"What the hell happened to you and Bumblebee?" Stratoslock demanded. "He beat the scrap out of Carbon, it was something about you."

Aireon rubbed her eyes and sat back down at the table and stared down at the half eaten plate of food. She covered her eyes as Stratoslock sat down across from her.

"Aireon," She looked at him, tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.

Never in his life had he ever seen Aireon cry, maybe when she was a sparkling but she was a sparkling. Even with that happened to her, she never cried but when it came to the person she loved her whole life. It made her break down.

"What did he do?" Stratoslock demanded softly.

"Nothing, it was me," She stood up with her plate in hand.

Stratoslock watched her walk around her kitchen, and when she went to put her clean plate in the drying rack. She spun around and threw the plate to the wall. It scattered and she picked up a cup and another. Stratoslock jumped to his feet and grabbed her wrist, took the glass from her and she broke down. Sobbing like a child, and all Stratoslock could do was comfort her.

He couldn't change her mind. It was already set and now there was no going back.

 **(Began the music.)**

 _Somewhere In The Milky-Way Galaxy_

Debris of an escape pod were scattered around, a part of the communication and controls were still functional. There was a person inside.

She was pink.

But she wasn't Elita-One pink. She had magenta and light pink with a chrome charcoal silver. She was smaller, she was the same height as Aireon Prime. She also had a canon on her back, it was similar to Elita's but she had a pistol attached to her thigh and a knife.

But there was something different about her, she was definitely familiar. She had the Decepticon insignia on her shoulders. She was a Decepticon but there was still something familiar about her.

There was a voice speaking through the commlink. The voice was breaking up, the communications were damaged.

Her face scrunched up, and her silver servos balled up into fists before releasing. Her eyes began to open. Her eyes snapped open, when her audio repeactors picked up a noise and light.

It was the light of a groundbridge.

Her crimson red optics found the source. She didn't know if it was friendly or Autobots. Her spark leapt in her chest, telling her to survive, to fight and survive. She pulled her pistol from her thigh and her knife. She aimed it at the approaching jet, her eyes shining in determination.

"I will make it alive," She whispered to herself.

She continued to aim her weapons at the approaching jet. Her eyes widened then she lowered her weapons and stared in amazement as her leader transformed before her.

"Lord Megatron?" She asked, still in disbelief.

"Fefnir," He smirked.


	13. Far From Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _Far From Home_ by Five Finger Death Punch belongs to the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

 **This chapters short. It's not as good as I like it to be but I hope it's good enough.**

Stratoslock woke up to another false dream, he slowly sat up with heaving a sad sigh. He wanted more proof it wasn't just a dream, his hand fell to the spot beside him. He felt his heart break at the emptiness and he really wished he hadn't sent her on that pod without him or kept her by his side. He could feel the tell tale signs of tears, he didn't want to cry and he also didn't want to bottle up his feelings either.

Deciding to vent, Stratoslock went to go look for his baby sister. Checking the date and time, Stratoslock got up before Aireon had to leave again after patrol with her girls.

Stratoslock scoffed at the term 'baby' sister, if he ever said that to her, he wouldn't be able to walk for a long time. He knew his sister was powerful, she much more powerful than anyozne would think, but she was as strong as Megatron. Walking into the room, the first people to greet him were his three nieces, he noted the same color blue eyes with each one. Having just lost her father, Stratoslock could see the battle within Naomi but she gained more fathers and brothers than anyone could have.

Smiling at the fifteen year old, talking one digit he very gently, ruffled up her hair. She gave him a mocking scowl and fixed her jet black hair, Kristen smiled up at him, she gave him a fist bump. Hannah waved to him before turning back to her work with Ratchet. Miko grinned up at Stratoslock and began askin the millions of questions she always found new ones to be answered. Stratoslock could see the aggravation in Ratchets face, placing a hand on his shoulder, Stratoslock nodded to Bulkhead as he was throwing a ball with Bumblebee.

Stratoslock found it strange to find Aireon gone with Havoc, Oblivion and Carbon along with young Rafael. Hearing the rev of a powerful engine, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead turned along with Stratoslock as Aireon, Havoc, Arcee, Carbon, and Oblivion came speeding down the entrance tunnel. Aireon was the last to transform into her bidepl mode, she picked up Raf before he was stomped on by the wrestling mechs. Stratoslock rolled his eyes as Oblivion tried taking down Bumblebee only to be set on his rear end by Bulkhead.

"Mechs," Aireon scoffed, shaking her head.

"Right. But we are also the ones that fell in love with them," Arcee said, crossing her arms.

Aireon nodded before Stratoslock walked up to the two femmes, Stratoslock jerked his head at Aireon for her to follow. Aireon looked at Arcee in confusion before following her older brother.

On top of the base, Stratoslock sat on the edge and looked out over the rainy desert. Aireon sat down beside him and pulled a leg up to her chest. For a few moments of silence, the two Primes stared over the darkened late morning sky and wet sand/dirt. Lost in their thoughts, Stratoslock was about to put off talking to Aireon about Fefinr but it seemed Aireon picked up on something.

With a sigh, she asked, "You miss her?"

Stratoslock looked at Aireon before turning back to in front of him, "Who? Mom? Or Fefinr?"

Aireon shrugged, "Both of them, I guess."

It was Stratoslocks turn to sigh, "Yeah. I miss them both. How about you?"

"I miss mom, terribly. I miss Fefinr too, she's a great soldier and femme," Aireon said.

There was another moment of silence.

"I dreamed of Fefinr last night. It seemed so real, so vivid but when I woke. She wasn't actually here," He murmurs.

Aireon looked over at the purple, silver, and black giant of a brother, "It's okay to dream of her. It's normal, I understand it all too well."

Stratoslock was mad, not he got slightly irrattied by her response even if she really did know the feeling. He just felt angry that she could say it was okay and say it was normal. He couldn't understand why she didn't know the twisting pain within his spark with Fefinrs absence. He also knew that Aireon had almost lost Bumblebee once, got him back, lost him again and then got him back and there was a possiblity of losing him again.

Aireon knew the feeling of the absence of a mate.

"How could you say it's okay?! You don't know that, Aireon! We could lost Optimus today, tomorrow possibly forever! You slaughtered our mother, lost two kids! And you act like everything is okay! Well, it's not, it's nowhere near okay. The pain… it's spark wrenching and it feels like it's crushing my spark," His anger fades only into despair.

Aireon put a hand on his shoulder, trying to give a smile of reassurance only for it to be a grimace, "I know, like I said, I know it all too well. It's okay to dream of her, I still dream of Crossfade, ways to save him. I might have lost two children, and that's a pain I wish you will never know of losing your own. And that pain your feeling? I feel it everyday, at this moment, you're not the only one who is broken, Stratos.

We all are, Havoc watched Scales being murdered before his eyes without being to save her. Carbon lost his father to his vendetta and his instable mind, Oblivion just found love. So did Arcee and Bulkhead, I got my kids back, we're going to get Dad back. And we'll get Fefinr back, I promise."

Stratoslock sighed.

"It doesn't feel like we will."

"It might not feel like it. But I've seen it."

Stratoslock turns to her surprised.

"We'll get Fefinr and Dad back. I don't know for sure when, but my sword has brought me a message. We'll get them back, we'll win the war, we'll go back to Cybertron. It just takes time, my brother," Aireon gave him a small smile.

Stratoslock huffed, "I know."

The two Primes just sat there for a few moments, they didn't move when one by one, Team Prime came and sat beside them. All lost in their own thoughts, all lost in the hope of a great future. All lost in their thoughts of missing a family member, all lost in their thoughts of losing a home.

No matter what happens. No matter what their all put through.

They are never too far from home.


	14. Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _Blow Me Away_ by Breaking Benjamin belongs to the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

"Rafael, is the test subject ready?" Ratchet asked.

Raf placed a remote control car on the ground and double checked its functions.

Rafael nodded, "Check. Long distance GPS activated."

"I have doubts that my recalibrations have successfully extended Groundbridge range," Arcee, Naomi, Kristen and Hannah stopped, they looked on to watch Ratchet and Rafael, silently. "But there is only one way to find out," Ratchet remarked with a sigh as he activated the groundbridge.

Rafael drove the car into the tunnel, the two watched intensely as the car continued to go further into the tunnel. Hannah, Arcee, Naomi, and Kristen looked at each other.

"Come on," Ratchet whispered, silently begging.

There hopes were destroyed when electricity crackled over the black and green remote control car before it exploded. The groundbridge automatically shut itself down. The two sighed and their shoulders slumped in disappointment. Hannah, Arcee, Naomi, and Kristen walked away, thinking over what had just happened.

"It was just the first try," Raf reminded the medical officer.

"No, Rafael. It was pure folly. A misguided act of desperation," Ratchet corrected as he turned away from the young human boy. It takes eons to master Spacebridge technology engineering. And no one is more accomplished than the Decepticons."

"You know, there's this thing in gym class where you have to climb a rope. All the way to the ceiling. It's really hard. And I've never been able to do it. But… when I told Bee and Aireon and seen Hannah, Naomi, and Kristen do it, they believed in me. Which made me practice a ton.

And finally, a couple weeks ago, I made it. To the top!" Raf recalled,

"What does this have to do with gym class?!" Ratchet shrieked.

"I-I was just-" Raf stuttered, "I'll give some alone time," He sighed, walking away.

As Rafael left, it didn't go unnoticed to him when he heard Ratchet whisper to himself lowly and sadly.

"Optimus, I am so sorry."

"No sign of energon spikes," Bulkhead reported when he got back from a patrol quardent. "Any of the others find the Spacebridge?"

"They haven't yet reported back," Ratchet says.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Bulkhead asked, worried.

"Hmmm? Yes. Yes. Let's get you to the next quadrant," Ratchet said way to quickly and aburptly before the computers began beeping.

"What is it?" Bulkhead demanded, eagerly.

"A high-frequency signal. With an imbedded message. For me?!" Ratchet exclaimed the last in surprise.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead asked, hopeful.

"Starscream?!" Ratchet corrected in surprise. "I have obtained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit. Come alone."

"I told you to come alone!" Starscream screeched, seeing Bulkhead and Oblivion come through the Autobot groundbridge.

"And since when do we listen to you?" Bulkhead asked unfolding his hammer.

"Where is Optimus?" Ratchet demanded.

"Patch me up and perhaps I'll tell you," Starscream said before growling, "Have sympathy! I'm leaking here!"

"Then you better start speaking, quickly!" Oblivion threatened with a growl rumbling in his chest.

Fearing what the Autobots could to him with a cyberwolf with them. Starscream began answering Ratchets questions.

"He's fine! Fine! Can't you see that I'm the one that's been harmed?!" Starscream demanded.

"Where is he?!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Where do you think?! I saw him hours ago! He's still on Megatron's warship!" Starscream retorted.

"Which is located where?!" Ratchet demanded impatiently.

"Now, who knows. It's a ship! It moves! It took me months to track! Only to be thrown in a cell and fired upon!" Starscream seethed.

"You wouldn't have gone through the trouble to call us here unless you have information to trade. Real information!" Oblivion growled.

"Very well. Your beloved leader may have lost his senses. He goes by the name Orion Pax now. And it seems Megatron has lead him to believe he's a Decepticon," Starscream explained.

"Tell us something we don't know," Bulkhead scoffed.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know, something I don't know," Oblivion sang.

Ratchet smacked him over the helm.

"What? How could you possibly know that?!" Starscream screeched again.

"We're wasting our time," Ratchet said, and they began walking to the open groundbridge.

"Wait! That's all I have! Really!" Starscream called out to them desperately. "You can't just leave me like this!"

"Unless you know where Megatron is hiding his Spacebridge, you can stay here and rust!" Oblivion snarled.

"Spacebridge? Do you mean to tell me they actually finished building it without my supervision?!" Starscream yelled in disbelief before examining his wounds.

It caught all three mechs offguard before smugly showing his wounds, "It hurts most here, doctor…"

"The Decepticon Spacebridge is locates here," Ratchet said, "Deep within an Energon mine."

"So we got played by Megatron," Aireon crossed her arms. "Wouldn't be a surprise," She mumbled.

"Ajacent to a raw fuel supply," Arcee pointed out, nodding to Aireon in agreement.

"Smart," Hannah said.

"What's your Intel?" Aireon asked.

"A… reliable source," Ratchet answered hesitantly. "So do we have a consensus?"

"Do we even know people can breath your atmosphere?" June asked.

"I'll hook Jack and Hannah up. Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA," Fowler said, smugly.

Aireon and Stratoslock looked at each other, June looked up at the Primes.

"It's too dangerous!" June protested.

"Mum, I know that this is hard. But Optimus risked his life to save our planet. And he's not even human. We owe it to him," Jack said.

"Jack and Hannah may be the only ones to do this, June. But I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow them to travel to Cybertron alone," Aireon promised. "Arcee, Oblivion, Carbon and Stratoslock will be with them, there will be nothing to fear, June."

June sighed and looked back at Jack, "When you were little, you always wanted to be an astronaut," June recalled.

"Thank you, Starscream," Arcee remarked with a smirk, causing her boyfriend to look at her in alarm. "Who else would it be?"

"Not Megatron," Aireon said, she walked forward with Stratoslock behind her.

"Let's take over," Stratoslock rumbled.

The ground shaking underneath his feet, catching the Decepticon drones attention as a drill came flying towards them. They were all down in seconds.

"A masterpiece of engineering," Ratchet sighed.

Havoc and Oblivion rolled their eyes, causing Aireon to smirk.

"Operational?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet nodded, "Fully."

"I'm shutting down the scrambler in order to contact base and maintain communication for the remainder of the mission," Ratchet said. "Strike team to base. Objective secured."

"That's your cue," Fowler said to Jack and Hannah.

"Bring me back a souvenir," Raf requested as he hugged Hannah tightly.

"You better come back or I'm going to find you and bring you back and kill you myself," Kristen said before hugging her older sister.

"What she said," Naomi said and hugged both of them.

"So what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko, couldn't help herself and, ask.

The group laughed at that and Hannah pulled them all into a hug.

Hannah hugged them all tightly, "This is for our fallen brothers and dad."

"Save journeys, you two," Fowler saidand ruffled up Hannah's hair.

"Just go already?" June begged as she wiped a tear from her eye as she watched her son. "Optimus needs you."

The two pulled away from the others, walking into the groundbridge leading to the Autobot energon mine. Jack didn't look back, Hannah did. Before she could run back, Hannah flashed them a smile before disappearing into the light of the groundbridge.

And they were gone.

"Locking onto Cybertron," Ratchet informed.

"You guys ready?" Arcee asked the two teenagers.

"They're gonna have to be. There's no backing out now," Stratoslock said, looking down at the two humans and a half.

Jack pulled the key from within his pocket and looked over at the Prime heir beside him. He faced Arcee again.

"Let's do this," Jack nodded, his inner soldier coming out.

"I'll leave the Spacebridge portal open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance and make it easier to locate when you return," Ratchet informed.

"Stratoslock and the key will guide you to Victor Segima," Aireon said, knowing the look on her their faces.

Stratoslock, Oblivion, Carbon and Arcee stepped up behind the two teenagers.

"Don't worry. Spacebridging is just like groundbridging," Arcee reassured with a smirk.

Ratchet then activated the Spacebridge, the portal was bigger and louder. The two turned back to Arcee with a look.

"Just a little more intense," Carbon shouted over the noise.

Then the group of six walked towards the bridge, and then they were gone.

"This could be awhile," Bulkhead remarked.

"Spacebridge control. Do you read?"

Aireon silently cursed as Havoc groaned in frustration. Breakdown was radioing in for a demand a report of the bridge progress.

"Spacebridge control. This is Breakdown. Your status report is overdue," Breakdown retorted.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead whispered before going to answer.

"No, Bulkhead!" Aireon pulled him away.

"He'll recongize your voice!" Ratchet said.

"I could make it lower. Higher?" He offered.

"He would recognize mine as well," Ratchet said before they turned to Bumblebee and Havoc.

Bumblebees voice box was crushed and Havoc wasn't a a good one either, they turned to Aireon. She rolled her eyes, and went up to the controls. They went to stop her when she spoke.

"You have one nanocycle to respond before I-," Breakdown was cut off.

"This is Spacebridge control. Situation: Normal."

"Normal?" Breakdown repeated, confused. "You sure about that?"

"We were just calibrating the sun-systems and, we, uh, had a surge. But it's fine now. How are you?" Aireons eyes widened to what she just asked and smacked her palm to helm.

"Aireon!" Havoc hissed lowly.

"Uh, uh… never better. I know it's thankless down there. Keep up the good work, huh?"

"Will do. Control out," Aireon nodded before turning back to the others with a sigh of relief.

Disbelief on their faces.

"Oh Primus," Ratchet almost fainted but rubbed his face.

"What?"

The other three mechs looked at each other, Havoc turned back to Aireon then to the others.

"Holy shit."

"What?!" Aireon demanded.

"You sounded like a man!" Naomi came over the commlink.

"Bro! That was awesome!" Miko praises.

Aireon shrugged, "I know."

"Oh great," Arcee mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Hannah looked around, "We're heading to Kaon," She answered.

"The Decepticon captial," Jack huffed.

"Swell," Oblivion said, sarcastically.

"It's on foot from here," Stratoslock said.

Everyone looked at the tall building before them. Decepticon headquarters. The two teenagers dismounted, as Arcee transformed along with the three others. Arcee pointed her gun in different directions, they were on high alert now.

"Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention," Stratoslock said.

"Cons?" Jack guessed.

"Vermin," Carbon corrected.

"This way," Stratoslock said.

Underneath the bridge they were crossing, three hubs opened and a revealed a creature. A insecticon, not just one but three. The snarling creature dangled around before begins to crawl gradually seeking its prey.

Towards Stratoslock, Carbon, Arcee, Oblivion, Hannah and Jack.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	15. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _Feel Invincible_ by Skillet belongs to the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

The key within Jack's grasp began glowing and pulsing like crazy. Stratoslock and Hannah both knew that they were here at Vector Sigma. Arcee, Oblivion, and Carbon behind them, the same glowing from the key began glowing on Hannah's chest and wrist. Along with Stratoslock's beast insignia and the piece of the Leader of Matrix in his spark began to hum.

The ground beneath their feet began to rumble, the sensations close to ones of an earthquake. Breaking through the ground was a doorway with the same markings as on the key.

It was Vector Sigma.

"Who knew?" Jack remarked with a scoff.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Oblivion shrugged.

He earned confused looks from Jack and Hannah, Arcee placed her servos on her hips before speaking.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons," Her arms went back to her sides. "Megatron took it as a capital. Apparently, without realizing what laid beneath their feet."

The doors opened wide. Jack stared up at the doorway, it was taller than Stratoslock and that intimidated the young sixteen year old.

"We're right behind you," Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder.

That's when they heard growling. They all turned around to see three insecticons. It was set out for bloodlust, and they had the perfect meals. Stratoslock growled in irritation, Oblivion and Carbon transformed into their wolf forms and stood guard in front of Jack and Hannah. Stratoslock and Arcee in front of them, they were going to protect each other.

They were going to make it out alive. They had to make it out alive. Optimus needed them.

"What are those things?!" Jack cried from behind Hannah's arm.

"I don't know," Hannah admitted.

"Maybe Ratchet knows," He said before activating the commlink. "Ratchet! We're being attacked by some giant bot beatle!"

"An insecticon!" Ratchet and Aireon gasped.

"A what?" June demanded.

"What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron?" Rafael asked.

"A few remained. In stasis," Ratchet said.

"For centuries. Should the enemy return," Aireon clarified.

"I hate Insecticons!" Stratoslock yelled over the commlink.

"Jack, you have to go ahead!" Arcee instructed as she shot at the insecticon.

"Seriously?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Without Arcee?! Without the others? They're his guides!" June protested.

"No, June. Arcee and the others are Jack's backups. Hannah and Stratoslock can only guide him this far. Once inside, the keycard becomes his guide," Aireon corrects.

"Don't worry about us, Jack! Go!" Hannah pleads is in her powers to fight back against an insecticon with Stratoslock and Oblivion.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" Jack protests.

"Just do it!" Arcee screams.

June's voice comes over the line, encouraging Jack to go on without them.

" _Listen to them, Jack. You've made it this far. Optimus is counting on you._ "

Reluctantly Jack went, it was all he needed to go on without his partner, girlfriend and his friends.

"Be careful," Jack said to them all.

Hannah and Arcee turns to him, "Always am."

So Jack retreated into the safety of Vector Sigma, his heart set on finishing the mission. The doors began to shut when he stepped inside. The last he seen was the others all being knocked down by three insecticons.

A door opened and revealed the room Aireon and Stratoslock has told him about. This was it. Without a moment of hesitation, Jack walked right in. The floor pulsed a glow underneath his feet as he walked. And he decided to give an update.

"Hey, everyone. I'm in," Jack smirked.

" _Sweet!_ " Miko, both Mikos cheered over the commlink.

Jack walked across the walkway to the center floor, the keycard flew brighter as it sensed the counterpart. And the keyhole glowed as well.

"This is for you, Optimus," He whispered before placing the keycard into the keyhole.

Jack stared in amazement at it all, and he couldn't believe any of it was happening. It was like something from within a Sci-Fi movie but the difference was. This was real.

It was all real.

"This is… wow," Jack breathed in amazement. "Commencing download, I think."

"Soon, Optimus." Ratchet said.

" _June!_ "

Jack was startled at Naomi's fearful cry on the other end of the commlink.

" _Naomi!_ " June cried. " _Kristen!_ "

" _What's happening?!"_ Miko asked in fear.

" _June? Miko? What's going on?_ " Aireon demanded.

" _Mom_ -!"

" _Aireon!_ "

" _Where did she go?!_ " Miko and Rafael screehed.

"What happened?!" Ratchet demanded.

" _Naomi… Kristen, they just disappeared,_ " June said in horror.

"What do you mean they disappeared?!" Aireon demanded.

" _Naomi, Kristen, they just began to disappear like into mist. They're gone. In a white light, they're gone,_ " Raf said.

" _Hannah?!_ " Arcee cries.

"Arcee! What's going?!-"

" _Hannah!_ " Stratoslock exclamines.

"What is going on?!" Jack demanded.

Within the mine, Aireon stared blankly at the communication controls. Her sword on her back glowing the same white as the keycard, and like it always does when she gets a message. It was pulsing like a beacon, and it was glowing brighter than it does any other times. Something wasn't right. Something was going on.

"Aireon," Havoc called. He walked over to his cousin, "Aireon," he placed a servo on her shoulder. "Aireon!" He shook her shoulders, she snapped out of her reverie and jumped back before grabbing her sword and then she was gone in a flash of white light.

"What is the hell?!" Bulkhead shrieked.

" _Does anyone know what the hell is going on?!_ " Stratoslock demanded over the commlink before ripping his servo out of an insecticons chest.

" _Hannah, Kristen, Naomi, and Aireon are gone. Something's going on. Aireon was in shock or something. But she's gone,_ " Ratchet reported.

Stratoslock turned to Oblivion, Carbon, and Arcee before turning to the direction an insecticon that snuck into Vector Sigma.

"We have to get Jack and get the hell out of here."

 _They all woke up at different times. The first to wake up was Aireon but she no where to be found; Kristen leaned up onto her elbows before getting into a sitting position with a hiss of pain. She turned to groaning and seen Hannah holding her head as she got into a sitting position to Kristen's left. The sisters eyes met before they turned to their nieces groans, her black hair fell over her shoulders as she sat up on her legs._

 _The three Primes looked around the pristine white room, or whatever it was, standing to their feet. It was all white, brightly white that their eyes stung from the sharpness of it. They all met eyes before going to ask the same question before it went pitch black._

 _"What the hell?!" Naomi shrieked._

 _"Where are you guys?" Kristen asked as she began reach out for her sister and niece._

 _"I can't see anything!" Hannah stated the obvious._

 _"Where are you gu-?" Naomi was cut off when her head connected the other twos._

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Ugh!"_

 _"My head!"_

 _They turned to the silvery-blue light to ahead of them. There was a figure already walking towards it, but it was Cybertronian._

 _"Mom?" Naomi called._

 _Aireon turned around, "Over here."_

 _The three practically ran over to the eldest daughter of Optimus Prime, when they reached her. She was Cybertronian but human size. Her sword glowing in her hand, she was looking at something in front of her._

 _"Mom?" Naomi put a hand on Aireons arm and followed her gaze as Hannah and Kristen did._

 _"What is this?" Hannah asked._

 _"This is the Matrix of Leadership," Aireon said._

 _Kristen's eyes widened as realization hit her._

 _Naomi and Hannah were still confused, "Huh?" Naomi had a raised brow._

 _"We're inside the Matrix of Leadership," Aireon declares._

 _The three girls turned back to Aireon, "What?"_

 _"Why are we inside it?" Kristen asked._

 _"It's our time. We've done our job," Aireon says with a sigh._

 _"Our time? You mean like we're dead? Like we're not going back to Earth? Like dead?" Hannah demanded._

 _"What? No, mom, no," Naomi grabbed her mother's arm._

 _"Get away from her!" They turned to another voice, it was Aireon._

 _They turned back to what they thought was Aireon, when they did, her colors began to change. Aireons normal crimson red and chrome silver scheme was different, it was the color of dried blood red, and a dark grey silver. And her blue optics were golden._

 _The actual Aireon held up her sword, it flew a brilliant blue, she swiped low and brought it up. Slicing her clone in two._

 _Naomi, Hannah, and Kristen stared at her frightened but also not knowing what was going on._

 _"What is going on?" Naomi asked._

 _"Nightshade was right about one thing. We are inside the Matrix of Leadership," Aireon reaches a servo our to the center of the glowing light._

 _She began chanting something in Cybertronian, the marks on the girls chests and wrists, expect Naomi's, began glowing a similar white color. Hannah and Kristen looked at each other to see the veins in their bodies lighting up but it was a single pulse or beacon. Naomi wasn't, the mark on her chest was just glowing. Aireons fingertips grazed the outer part of the light, and then there was a flash and then it was all black once again._

 _They were gone once again._

Jack was fighting off scraplets from eating through the process of downloading of the Wisdom of the Primes. He turned to a noise and he seen a light, thinking it was Arcee but only to be disappointed when the insecticon appeared.

The insecticon shrieked in pain, a deep gash in its shoulder, Jack looked past the bug. To see Hannah there, a sword identical to Aireon's but with different markings. Jack smirked at his girlfriends arrival then turned to the keycard and scraplets.

Running over to them, he grabbed one and pointed it at the insecticon, "Main course!" He threw it at the bug and before he really knew it.

The insecticon fell over the edge of the walkway and then was gone.

Hannah looked back at Jack, he noticed the mark on Hannah's wrist. The mark flashed white before it went invisible to the human eye.

"Let's get out of here," She panted.

Jack grabbed the keycard, and pulled Hannah close to him, "I thought I lost you."

Hannah hugged him back, "You could never lose me, even if you tired."

"What happened?" Jack asked looking her in the eye.

"I don't even know," Hannah answered.

Jack kissed her once before they both turned to the sound of engines. Stratoslock, Oblivion, Carbon, and Arcee transformed before the two.

"We got the keycard," they both said.

"Alright, lets roll," Climbing into Arcees motorcycle form.

They took off back to the Spacebridge.

"Are you certain that I am worthy?" Orion asked, uncertain himself.

"You have no idea," Jack answered and held the key up higher and then the transformation began.

Aireon was knocked back down, Megatron had just succeeded in another murder. Aireon looked over at the young girl with long blonde hair, blood forming a puddle under her body. Along with three others, her teammates, her first ever teammates and friends besides Bumblebee and Arcee. Carbon, Oblivion and Havoc dead, and this time, they really are gone. Stratoslock met his sisters eyes as he knocked Megatron back once again.

"We should have done something," Aireon held back a sob but her voice cracked as she stood to her feet.

"There was nothing we could do," Stratoslock said and got into position to fight once again.

Aireon let a few tears slip from her optics, Megatron found amusement in that.

"You will pay," Stratoslock growled.

"I'm sure I will," Megatron growled back.

He raised his canon on his arm, he shot it three times.

"No!" Stratoslock stared in horror as Aireon's sword clattered to the floor.

All three shots hit her directly in her chest. All three shots hit directly in her spark.

Her optics flickered between life and death as she fell to floor of the mine.

Aireon Prime was dead.

Everything went into slow motion from there.

 **(Start the music.)**

Stratoslock let our a roar, he transformed into his beast form and charged after Megatron with smoke bellowing out his nostrils. His normal blue optics turned purple, showing his anger and his bloodlust. The fear in Megatrons optics satisfied him but his anger won over.

He was going to avenge his sister. And nothing was going to stop him.

Flashes of memories came to his mind.

He remembered seeing his sister for the first time, they had a strange but strong bond for siblings. They could've been siblings and no one would've thought different.

He remembered their celebration when she graduated from the Academy and then joining the army. He remembered telling her how proud he was.

He remembered her being promoted from a soldier to a Lt., within years of serving in the war. He remembered telling her how proud he was then for her.

He also remembered the times they spent as children and the times at base with their younger siblings and his niece and their friends. For those moments he was truly happy and he felt at home.

He remembered all the times of fighting by her side and taking over Decepticon terroritory. He remembered it all and he had promised her she would live a long life. He promised to protect her as her older brother and commander.

He failed but he was going to make sure he death wasn't in vain. But his attempt of ripping Megatron apart was broken. Megatron landed a single, solid right hook to Stratoslocks jaw. And sent the dinobot flying into a mine wall.

Megatron walked over to him, kicking Aireons body aside as he approached him. Stratoslock growled at Megatrons cold act, his energon boiled to rip him apart. But the impact of the punch stunned him and felt his jaw dislocated and numb. Megatron lifted his fist to show what he used on Stratoslock. He had perfected a metal strong enough to damage the beats in their forms, and that slightly scared Stratoslock.

If Megatron was able to knock him away and dislocate his jaw, he could kill another beast with just one punch. He didn't like that.

He didn't like that at all.

"I've killed two Primes, let's see if I can kill another," Megatron wondered aloud before unfolding his blade.

"Let's see if you can," Stratoslock transformed back into his cybertronian form.

Megatron raised and lowered his blade.

Stratoslock looked up when the attack didn't happen, standing there in front of him was his father.

Optimus Prime was back.

"Megatron! Be gone!" Optimus roared before punching him and the Warlord flew.

Turning around, Optimus reached out his servo to his firstborn, "I believe you have the honors of finishing him. If you desire," Stratoslock stares at his father then to the lifeless autobot bodies then back to Megatron.

His gaze back over to Aireons lifeless body, "No," He picked her up, "She wouldn't do it. Neither would they."

So with that, they brought them home.


	16. I Will Always Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 **I Will Always Return by Bryan Adams belongs to the rightful artist and his respective record label.**

* * *

Kristen was rubbing Naomi's back as the fifteen year old girl sobbed on her shoulder, trying to hold back her grief but a few tears slipped out. Miko pulled Jack into a side hug as he cried as they sat on the couch, Rafael provided comfort to Bumblebee holding back his own hurt. Arcee has left the room barely holding back her tears, Bulkhead sat against the wall of the silo Stratoslock beside him.

Everything was supposed to be happy and great that they got Optimus back but it's not. Two weeks ago they lost two of their own but gained one. Two weeks later they lost five of their own and gained one back.

Optimus looked around at his team, seeing the way they were all affected by their teammates and friends. He lost two daughters and two sons and he only has two left, his grief was still overwhelming. He couldn't believe that, he couldn't believe any of it, the sacrifices they made now he felt responsible for it all.

But looking at the people in the room, the doubt he had was fading away. Because now he had them back and they were all strong, they'd all get through it together. But the one person that brought them that hope did everything she could to prove that they were worthy. Without her, without Stratoslock without the friends they have made, they wouldn't have made it.

Even in this traumatic time, Optimus could still see the light at the end of the tunnel reaching out towards them for a better life. His grief was still strong, his footsteps could be heard as he walks over to the lifeless bodies of his kids and his teammates. Kneeling beside Hannah, with a gentle servo he picks up her body and cradles her to his chest. No longer able to hold back his tears, he lets them out and everyone turns to see Optimus Prime weeping for his daughters and the friends he lost.

* * *

She walked towards the light that came before her, her sword glowing on her back. The sword knew the person before her, the wolf within whimpered and Aireon knew that this was the end.

A smile spread across her face as Aireon stood in front of her. Aireon smiled back, Elita-One was there, and she was the one waiting for her to join the AllSpark.

"Hello, Aireon."

"Hello, Mother."

"I'm afraid it's time for us to join the AllSpark," Elita sighed, softly.

Aireon looked down at her servos, "But I can't. I got Naomi, I got the team. I can't leave them yet."

Elita's shoulders slumped, "I understand."

"Mom, I know that you want peace and I know that you're gone. And I will find the bot that took you away, I promise. I can't leave Nao-."

"Aireon, I understand. There's no explanation needed. You, my daughter, you are as much as your father as Lockitmus. Stubborn but also very wise and strong," Elita went to place a servo in her daughters cheek but she pulled away.

"I wish I can bring you with me," Aireon said also wanting to pull her mother in for a hug.

"I know. I know, Layitmus, but I will always be with you," Elita said with a soft smile.

Aireon could feel the grief twisting in her chest, "I'm sorry you had to leave us."

Elita smiled softer, "I will be with you again. It'll just take some time. And I believe it's time for you to leave me."

"Wait," Aireon remembered what happened to Oblivion, Havoc, Carbon and Hannah. "What about the others?"

Elita just sighed and looked Aireon straight in her optics, "They joined the AllSpark, Aireon."

Aireon felt like she had been hit in the chest by Bulkheads hammer, she did a human action of gasping. "What?" She said it with a release of breath.

Elita nodded, "They chose to join the AllSpark. They… they do not blame you from anything that has happened, Layitmus. They could never blame you, so do not take the blame. Megatron will pay, trust me, Megatron will pay for everything he has done." Aireon nodded slowly, "Let's get you home."

Aireon could feel herself already slipping away, "Mom, wait!"

"I love you, Layitmus. I love you all. And I'll see you again soon," Elita said with a smile and then she was gone.

* * *

Kristen leaned her arms on the railing with a hand holding up her head, she was staring at Aireon when she seen the slight twitch of her servo. Kristen thought she was imagining it but when Aireons fist opened and closed, Kristen stood up straight. When Aireons vitals began come back to life, Kristen began yelling for the others.

Everyone stood by, everyone watching, everyone praying that everything will be okay. And deep down they felt that everything will be okay. Even with four dead friends.

Naomi was at Aireon's side the whole time, and she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. None of them were planning on leaving.

* * *

Arcee, and Kristen helped Aireon in the house as Naomi trailed behind, closing and locking the door. Aireon didn't have anything broken just some bruises and cuts and a minor sprain on her right wrist. Sitting her down on the couch, she winced but she relaxed into the soft cushions and Arcee turned into a maternal figure at the moment for Naomi. Kristen retreated quickly into the bathroom looking slightly green and Aireon watched her go.

She noted that for the past few days, Kristen hasn't been herself especially before the journey to Cybertron. Hearing Arcee and Naomi in the kitchen was probably won't be checking on her anytime soon, Aireon decided to check up on Kristen. Aireon clenched her jaw to hold in the groan of pain as she sat forward and got onto her sore feet. Despite not having any broken bones, the bruises and soreness she did get acted like she had broken ribs and legs.

Aireons fist clenched the door frame and she watched as Kristen rinsed our her mouth with water. Kristen turned and jumped in surprise.

"I could have helped you if you needed to use the bathroom," Kristen said.

Aireon didn't answer, her wolf within picked up something about Kristen, a surge of protection over her concerned Aireon. And her scent, her heartbeat were… different.

Kristen knew the look in Aireons eyes, and Kristen's heart began to beat faster in nervousness. Aireon heard it accelerate, Kristen thought she was looking at Optimus' female twin. Just only as techno-organic.

"How long have you been sick?" Aireon finally spoke after a few moments.

Kristen thought about it, "I don't know, a week?"

Aireon didn't answer for another few moments, "Why have you been throwing up?"

"I don't know. Certain smells and certain foods I can't stand. I think it's just stress," Kristen shrugged.

Aireon asked a question that startled Kristen but also made her think.

"How long has it been since you had your period?"

Kristen did a double take but she thought about it, her black brows pulled together and she looked back at Aireon. Aireon knew, Kristen knew.

Kristen placed a hand on her stomach, "Do you think I'm pregnant?"

Aireon sighed, she walked forward and bent down to open the cupboard under the sink.

"Only one way to find out," Aireon handed Kristen a box.

"Why do you have a stash of pregnancy tests in your cupboard?" Kristen asked with eyes wide.

Aireon looked at Kristen, "Anything can happen, especially with temptations that need to be-."

"Oh god! Aireon! Okay, okay! I got it," Kristen blocked her ears. Aireon laughed, Kristen didn't pick up on the joke yet, "I get it. You and Bumblebee didn't always use protection."

"That and I have a fifteen year old daughter," Aireon said. "But seriously, you never know what could happen." Aireon began walking back to the living room, but turned back around. "And we always used protection," Kristen made a disgusted noise that made Aireon smile with mirth.

"Okay, now please go away. You already scarred me enough for one day, let alone a whole lifetime," Kristen mumbled.

Kristen shut the bathroom door as Aireon turned to corner into the living room and then let out groans of pains. Naomi latched herself tightly onto Aireons midsection, tears streaming down her face.

"I thought you were gone," Naomi murmured, into Aireons violet shirt.

Aireon loosened her grasp but wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I thought you coming back was a dream. I thought, I thought you were really gone," Naomi sobbed and held on tighter. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me ever again."

"I can't make promises. We're in a war, but this is what I will promise," Aireon lifted Naomi's chin. "If I die tonight, tomorrow or three years from now. I will always return to you, Naomi. I will always return."

* * *

"How you let Optimus go?!" Megatron roared as drones cowars.

Fednir stepped forward with Arachnid cowering away behind her with a few other drones.

"My Lord, allow me to explain-."

Fefnir grunted and lifted herself up onto her forearms with her cheekplate flaring up in pain. Her red eyes wide as she looks back up at Megatron. He was flowering down at her.

"You will explain nothing, Fefnir. You were in charge, you were right there when Orion Pax walked right past. You allowed him to go!" Megatron furiously grabbed her by her jaw.

Fefnir for the first time in her life, was frightened. She silently whimpered and tried to back away but his grip only tightened.

"Not only are you my brother's daughter-in-law or my second-in-command. You are my nephews lover, the enemy, I have no doubt that you did it for him. So, Fefnir, now you will have to reconsider your loyalties, and choose wisely. Or I'm afraid you won't see another light of day," Megatron threatens dangerously.

Fefnirs eyes widened in fear, she gasps when Megatron let's her go and she catches her balance. Arachnid places a hand on her shoulder to help.

Her plan isn't working out so well, but another idea pops into her head.

"My loyalties lie to you, my Lord," Fefnir bends a knee and bows to Megatron.

Megatron smirks, "Good." But he motions to a drone, "Let's make sure they remain that way."

Two drones grab her arms and lifts her up, Megatron ordered them to take her away to a cell. He dismisses the room following Fefnirs frightened pleas, his smirk turns into a cynical smile.

He was definitely going to make sure her loyalties stayed to him.


	17. Operation Bumblebee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 **Sorry, I cut this really short. But if you guys want the whole thing. Plz PM. I'll do it over again.**

 **And I couldn't find a song for this chapter.**

* * *

Optimus, Arcee, Aireon and Bulkhead were now scaling an icy mountain to where they picked up the relic's signal. Optimus was the first to reach the top of the mountain. Arcee, Aireon, and Bulkhead were quick to follow. They saw Knockout and Breakdown standing at the site. Breakdown was beating at the ground with his hammer to reach the Iacon relic.

What they unveiled was another hammer. One that Optimus and Aireon knew of very well.

"I don't get it. All this chipping away with my hammer… just to bring Megatron another hammer?" Breakdown said in confusion.

"That hammer is a sacred relic of the Thirteen Original Primes," Optimus corrected.

"Really?!" Bulkhead said in surprise.

"Isn't that the opposite of Decepticon doomsday device?" Arcee asked.

"It would stand to reason that in addition to confiscated Decepticon artillery, any artifacts of great significance from the Vaults of Iacon would have been shipped off world. And none would be greater than this. The Forge of Solus Prime, for it holds the power to mystically infuse material with working mechanisms," Aireon explained.

"As in, if we had it, we could pound any weapon we dream of into existence?!" Bulkhead surmised.

"Or possibly construct a new T-Cog for Bumblebee," Optimus added, his intentions clear.

"So we need a very good plan, to get that hammer and get out of here," Aireon eyes narrow in determination.

* * *

"Initiate transfusion," Silas instructed.

The Energon that was in the tube disappeared through the wire and into the Transformer's body. The response was stronger than it was on the power source MECH originally had it on. Silas couldn't help but be impressed by the results that were being presented before him.

"It's working!" Silas smirked.

"The Energon will do wonders to our future army!" Starscream decreed before noticing the look that Silas was giving him, "Your future army. In fact, we are mere moments from beholding the miracle of transformation."

There was a huge crash and then Bumblebee came through the hole in the wall he created. Suddenly, he heard the clicks of guns and saw every single MECH agent was aiming the barrel of their guns at the scout. Starscream, the retard he is, had to make it worse.

"No T-Cog. He's unarmed," Starscream decreed, before firing a missile.

Bumblebee jumped up and threw the barrel at Starscream, knocking him through the wall. He now just had to deal with the other MECH agents. He groaned internally at their stupidity.

* * *

Engines brought their attention from the hammer to the edge of the cliff. They saw three Autobots approaching them ready to battle for the Forge. Optimus and Arcee were the first to transform and begin their attack. Knockout used the shield to block their shots, Bulkhead went straight for Breakdown, knocking him close to the cave. As Optimus and Arcee came closer to Knockout, the Decepticon medic simply used his shield to knock them back. Optimus was the first to regain his footing.

"Autobots, check out my new finish protector!" Knock Out smirked.

Aireon rolled her eyes and really wished Stratoslock was here to make a dark humored joke. Then there was a uneasy feeling that crept over her. She didn't like it.

* * *

Bumblebee used another barrel and used it as a bowling ball to knock away remaining MECH agents.

He had enough of them.

Immediately, Bumblebee jumped up and began ripping the Transformer apart, much to Silas' horror. Reaching inside, Bumblebee pulled out his prize.

His T-Cog.

His victory was short lived. He was hit in the chest by a shot fired by Starscream.

"So close and yet…," Starscream smirked.

"My location and prototype have been compromised. Destroy the intruders and meet me at the rendezvous point with my T-Cog," Slias instructed before running away.

"I am not one of your foot soldiers! I am the consultant!" Starscream snapped.

Noticing that Bumblebee was beginning to come to, Starscream held his T-Cog up and aimed his canon at him, threatening,

"One step and your precious biomech is scrap."

* * *

Back at the base, Ratchet began to awaken from his induced stasis. Immediately, he sat up feeling more refreshed than he since before the war ages ago.

"Ratchet, how are you feeling?" Jack asked, casually.

"Fine. I feel as though nothing's changed," Ratchet answered.

" _Prime!_ "

"What is it, Agent Fowler?" Ratchet answered the incoming call.

" _Has Prime reached the coordinates?_ "

"Coordinates?" Ratchet repeated in confusion.

" _Possible MECH location! I sent them a half hour ago!_ "

"Don't worry, Agent Fowler. It's all taken care of," Naomi reassured him.

"Optimus had to go lock fenders with some 'Cons," Miko informed him and Jack nodded in confirmation.

"So Bumblebee went instead," Raf announced causing Jack's, Miko's, and Kristen's eyes to widened. And Naomi did a face palm, "What?"

Ratchet blew a gasket.

Like he hasn't already.

"Optimus, Bulkhead, Aireon, and Arcee picked up the signal for an unearthed Iacon relic. So they went to stop the 'Cons from getting yet another relic. Then Fowler radioed in telling us about the possible MECH hideout. So Bumblebee went to check it out," Jack explained.

Ratchet groaned and pounded his fist frustratingly on his thigh, like Arcee and Aireon have done once or twice. He muttered, "Wait until Aireon hears about this."

"Oh yeah," Kristen and Naomi nodded, "he's dead."

* * *

Silas was leaning against a trunk of a tree waiting for Starscream to arrive when he heard jet engines. Starscream transformed and landed right in front of the MECH leader, he stood up and stepped back.

"My T-Cog," Silas requested.

"Yes. That… Unfortunately it was destroyed in the ferocity of battle," Starscream announced sadly but smugly, earning Silas' murderous glare, "A temporary setback. More Autobots. Other T-Cogs. We shall find a replacement soon enough."

"Not soon _enough_ ," Silas corrected with a sneer, "Now."

Guns charged and then electricity and then Starscream's screams of agony were heard.

It was an amazing time. **(I have issues.)**

* * *

Knockout was walking forward with his shield fully functioning. Optimus and Arcee had to keep walking backwards or risk getting zapped like they did before. Knock Out intended on forcing them over the edge of the cliff.

"For the most creative use of a shield generator in a supporting role, the winner is… Knockout!" Knock Out smirked.

Things weren't looking great for Bulkhead either. Just as quickly as he gained the upper hand over Breakdown, he lost it. Aireon glanced between Optimus and Arcee who were close to the edge of the cliff and the Forge of Solus Prime. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head, Breakdown went to attack Bulkhead again. He froze when he saw Aireon pick up the giant hammer with ease.

"Mine's bigger," Aireon smirked.

Breakdown charged at her again, and she easily knocked him away with the large hammer. Looking up, Knock Out saw in horror as Breakdown came flying towards him. The two crashed into one another, causing Knock Out to lose his shield and saving Optimus and Arcee. Knockout dove for the shield generator. But, Aireon smashed it with the hammer.

Their victory didn't last for long. Another GroundBridge appeared behind them. The first thing that came out of the portal was a single shot. This shot hit Bulkhead in the back and knocked him to the ground, forcing him away from protecting Aireon from impending attack.

" _Bulkhead_!" Arcee cried, the fear of losing her boyfriend, scared her to death.

The person who fired the shot came through the GroundBridge.

It was from Megatron.

Optimus, Aireon, and Arcee began charging their canons. There was no need to voice how pissed they were at the Decepticon lord.

As he snatched the hammer away from Aireon, Megatron decided to torment them as he aimed his blaster at Bulkhead, "Nuh uh uh..."

With no way out, Optimus, Aireon and Arcee lowered their weapons. It wasn't worth Bulkhead's life.

"A relic of the Prime's here on Earth?! The Decepticon cause is once again indebted to the contributions of Orion Pax," Megatron smirked as he walked through the GroundBridge with Knockout and Breakdown hot on his heels.

"I'm fine," Bulkhead reassured his worried girlfriend, Arcee.

" _Optimus, Aireon, we have reason to believe we have located MECH's centre of operations. Bumblebee is already there._ "

Aireon groaned, she pounded her fist on her thigh frustratingly, "I knew it."

* * *

Optimus, Arcee, Aireon, and Bulkhead were glancing around the warehouse worriedly. They knew immediately that Bumblebee was somewhere in the facility. They just had to find him and bring him home.

They were slightly relieved when they saw Bumblebee come out. However, just as quickly as his relief came, it disappeared. Optimus saw something horrible.

And that was Bumblebee cradling his badly damaged T-Cog.

"We can repair it, right?" Aireon asked, looking up at her father.

"I don't know, sweetspark. Ratchet, reopen the GroundBridge and prepare for surgery," Optimus requested.

"And thanks to me, Megatron has the forge," Bulkhead sighed sadly.

"While we would have put the Forge of Solus Prime to valuable use, I do not have a reason to fear Megatron's possession of it," Optimus decreed.

Aireon out a comforting hand on Bumblebees shoulder, he looked at her sadly. She gave him reassuring smile before Arcee came to his other side. No matter what happened, Bumblebee always had his childhood friends and the love of his life.

* * *

Naomi stood beside her mother as Bumblebee had his operation. It wasn't like he was dying but this depends on whether or not Bumblebee could protect himself if an attack. And then that depends if he could live. Aireon leaned her back against the rock wall before they all turned to her glowing sword. Expect Ratchet and Bumblebee of course.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as Aireon held her sword up.

"I don't know," She then froze and she stealthed her sword and looked up at her father.

"I did what I could," was all Ratchet said to Optimus, Aireon, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack. Raf, Naomi, and Miko.

"Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend," Optimus decreed as he laid a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"You always do your best. We have no doubt against you," Aireon put a hand on his arm, before turning to Miko.

"And we didn't stick with Plan A and let Ratchet donate his cog why?" Miko asked quietly.

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it," Jack answered.

"Bumblebee, easy," Ratchet warned as Bumblebee got up and did some flexes, "Please. Recovery takes time."

Bumblebee checked to see if he could unfold his blasters. They wouldn't work, and Bumblebee looked at Ratchet sadly. Aireon walked over to him and put a hand in his arm.

"The damage was… severe," Ratchet sighed sadly.

That gave Bumblebee more of a reason to try harder, he whirred sadly before trying his vehicle form. And then Naomi, and Raf cheered when Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode. Opening his door, Raf and Naomi ran over to climb in.

"Anywhere!" Naomi said, when Bumblebee bleeped.

"Just drive!" Raf cried before the door closed behind them and then he sped out of the base.

Aireon grinned widely at Ratchet before she transformed into her own vehicle mode and sped off after Bumblebee.

"Go easy! Adhere to standard breaking procedure!" Ratchet called after him, laughter in his voice.

"Whoa! Bee's T-Cog looked like it was ready for the scrapyard," Bulkhead remarked.

"Hard to believe the Doc repaired it," Arcee sighed as she leaned into Bulkheads embrace.

"That is not all Ratchet repaired today," Stratoslock corrected with a smile.

"… They will be coming back, right?" Jack asked worriedly.

"They always do," Kristen chuckled.


	18. Loose Canons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _Runnin'_ by Adam Lambert belongs to the rightful artist and his respective record label.**

* * *

" _Prime!_ "

"Yes?" Optimus answered.

"And I'm talking to Optimus, Stratos, and Aireon here! What in blazes are your people doing out here?! We had an agreement! No collateral damage! Especially after last months voyage to Cybertron!"

"I am sorry, Agent Fowler. But all Autobots are present and accounted for," Optimus corrected as he gestured to the other Autobots.

"Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two Jumbo-sized 'Bots mixing it up 20 miles outside Omaha!"

"Decepticons?" Stratoslock guessed.

"There has been plenty of infighting lately," Aireon shrugged. "If there's one thing Megatron can't do, it's keep his ranks in line," Aireon remarked, looking over to Stratoslock.

" _Well, I'm just arriving on the scene. Have a look_."

The screen changed from Fowler's face to the footage of the ongoing fight. The first Cybertronian was one they hadn't seen either before or in a while. This one was blue with tinges of yellow and red all over his armor.

Bumblebee bleeped an answer.

"I don't know. Paint job aside, it can't be Skyquake. You and Optimus pounded him into the ground," Bulkhead objected.

"Then Starscream transformed him into a walking zombie. Some kind of Terracon," Kristen piped in.

"But the question remains. Who's the dance partner?" Arcee asked.

Fowler was able to do a closeup on the unidentified Cybertronian's dance partner. It wasn't hard the miss the white paint job with red and green stripes, the samarai swords and his battle mask.

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet gasped, "It is one of ours!"

"Ha ha! Jackie's back!" Bulkhead cackled as he slapped Bumblebee, Ratchet and Arcee on their backs at the same time, causing them to lunge forward.

" _I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back! You have to contain the situation before we all wind up on the 11 o'clock news!_ "

"Oh shit," Naomi said.

* * *

Wheeljack found himself in deep shit. He hid himself behind anything he could find to shield himself from the shots coming from the blaster of the unidentified Decepticon. Occasionally, Wheeljack would pop out, shooting back at him.

"You've got nowhere left to run, 'Con!" Wheeljack growled.

Wheeljack looked up when he saw Fowler's plane heading towards him. Assuming that he was with the Decepticons, he fired multiple shots at him.

" _This is Special Agent William Fowler of the-! Whoa! Stand down, hothead! I'm on your side!_ "

After the Decepticon took down Wheeljack, he began shooting at Fowler's plane. Managing to avoid the shots, Fowler fired some of his own. They caused minimal damage as Wheeljack managed to get away.

"I had a feeling the gang might show," Wheeljack remarked as he saw the GroundBridge open.

He didn't have time to fully get through his shock when he seen Stratoslock, Aireon Prime come through with Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead. His shoulders slightly deflated when he didn't see Hannah and Caleb come through with them.

The Decepticon focused his firepower on Optimus, Stratoslock, and Bulkhead as they ran across the field. Managing to distract him, Bulkhead ran towards his friend.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead cried as he knelt beside him.

With Optimus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack out of the way, the Decepticon focused his firepower on Aireon, Arcee and Bumblebee. However, when the shots began to hurt him, he began running away. Looking up, he saw Fowler's helicopter again. A thought crossed his mind, a slight smirk crossed his face plates.

"That will do," he decreed as he scanned the heli into his processors.

"Oh! Not this again!" Fowler moaned.

"Oh no you don't!" Wheeljack snarled when the Decepticon went to make a quick getaway.

"Wheeljack!" Optimus warned.

"Jackie! No!" Bulkhead cried as Wheeljack fired at the retreating Decepticon.

"Wheeljack!" Aireon cried, she went to shove him back but the blast from the gasoline station knocked her away.

However, his shots hit the nearby gas station, causing it to explode. The explosion was powerful enough to cause Bumblebee and Arcee to shield themselves. The explosion wasn't powerful enough to kill the Decepticon, who simply just transformed into his vehicle mode and flew away from the scene, despite Fowler's best attempts to stop him.

"Dreadwing rigged the place to blow," Wheeljack snarled.

"Dreadwing?!" Bulkhead repeated in surprise.

"Wheeljack," Aireon growled as she got to her feet.

"Actually, that was your handiwork, sparky," Arcee corrected as she and Bumblebee stepped forward.

"It's called a gas station. Kinda like an Energon depo. Doesn't mix well with blaster fire," Bulkhead explained.

"Huh. Well, our 'Con's getting away," Wheeljack said as he went to chase after him but was stopped by Optimus.

"Wheeljack, there are other considerations. While upon this world, you would do well to follow my lead," Optimus advised.

"As much as I hate to say it though, Wheeljack. You had a good idea but there are risks to your actions," Stratoslock said, not knowing that the blast was accidental.

* * *

With those words said, Optimus took Wheeljack and the others back to base. However, he had one problem to overcome. And that was Ratchet trying to meld together the wound on his arm.

"Ow! Take it easy, doc! I need that arm!" Wheeljack snarked.

"Hold still and maybe, you'll keep it," Ratchet retorted as he resumed his work.

"Look. Commander, apologies for the fireworks. Won't happen again. But I've tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space-," Wheeljack said.

"I thought you were roaming the galaxy," Bulkhead cut in. "You know, searching for Autobot refugees."

"I was until I found one. A Wrecker," Wheeljack corrected.

"Who?" Bulkhead demanded, automatically showing interest in a former Wrecker like him.

"Seaspray," Wheeljack answered.

Bulkhead cackled before asking, "How is Ol' Barnicle Butt?"

"Not so good, Bulk. Blown to bits, actually," Wheeljack announced, mournfully.

"What?! No!" Bulkhead cried in horror.

"What happened?" Kristen demanded.

"Dreadwing," Optimus rumbled dangerously as he looked at Stratoslock.

"My flyer, the Jackhammer, picked up Seaspray's signal a couple of light years away from Madarin. We made contact and arranged to rendezvous in the Dromedon system. But Dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission. 'Cause he got to Seaspray first. A proximity bomb built to take us both out. Guess I should be glad the Jackhammer could take a punch. I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail.

"Tracked him through a dozen solar systems before catching up to him. Then he led me right back to this marble," Wheeljack explained, "Some coincidence, huh?"

"Who's Dreadwing?" Naomi wanted to know.

"I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a Seeker Armada… and as such, like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause," Stratoslock said.

"Dreadwing has no doubt travelled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master," Optimus answered.

"Hope he's enjoyed the visit," Wheeljack remarked as he stood up, "It's gonna be his last!"

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team. Lest we risk endangering the human population," Aireon intervened.

"You suggesting we sit back and do nothing?!" Wheeljack scoffed in disbelief.

"You! Loose cannon!" Fowler called as he stormed into the former missile silo, "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!"

"Cover?" Wheeljack repeated in confusion.

"We're robots in disguise, Jackie," Bulkhead clarified.

"Which means that the only way you're getting out of this base is if you have an Earth-base vehicle form," Aireon crossed her arms.

"That spaceship you shot down – not Earth-based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight!" Fowler told them, clearly angry, "You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime!"

He turned to Aireon, "And I know that since you're a mother yourself, you'll see my point of view, but I wouldn't raise my children in this environment! Isn't corrupting one child enough?!"

"What the hell?!" Stratoslock growled.

"What do you mean that by?!" Aireon exclaimed, offended.

"A tighter leash?! Let me clarify, tiny," Wheeljack seethed.

"Jackie," Bulkhead warned.

Wheeljack leaned in close and threatened, "I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people! And just so you know. If you insult my best friend again, I will not hesitate to squash you like a bug!"

"Houston, we have a problem," Kristen muttered, Naomi scoffed at the phrase, as Wheeljack left.

"I'll talk to him," Bulkhead promised before stopping and turning to Optimus, "With your permission."

"Of course," Optimus nodded as Bulkhead left.

"So the new guy has a problem with authority," Fowler stated dryly.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers, a combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command," Stratoslock clarified.

"Black Ops," Fowler grumbled.

"The Wreckers were brave enough to accept missions that no one else would. Many didn't come back," Aireon piped in.

"Suicide missions," Naomi quipped, leaning her forearms on the railing. "Kinda badass if you ask me," She shrugged.

Aireon turned a stern gaze on her, Naomi sighed; Kristen and Miko found the situation hysterical. Naomi and Jack rolled their eyes.

"I think we need a talk about your use of profanity," Aireon said with her hands on her hips.

 _Shit,_ Naomi sighed and cursed inside her head.

* * *

Dreadwing was holding up this device that shot a red light into the cloudy skies. Almost instantly, recognizing the signal, the Nemesis appeared. Transforming into his vehicle mode, he jumped up and flew towards the Decepticon warship. Not long afterwards, he found himself kneeling in front of Megatron himself.

"Lord Megatron, I live to serve," Dreadwing said as he bowed towards his master.

"Rise, Dreadwing. Loyalty such as yours is such a rare commodity," Megatron stated as Dreadwing rose to his feet.

"Mine runs deep and true. Yet, it is not loyalty alone that brought me here," Dreadwing confessed to Megatron.

"Oh?" Megatron hummed, clearly curious, he looked down at Fefnir at his side.

"I seek confirmation of the demise of one I whom considered a brother," Dreadwing requested, causing Megatron to figure out that he was indeed talking about Skyquake.

"How did you learn of his passing?" Megatron wanted to know.

"My twin and I shared a split spark and metal but two halves of the same life force. Even from across the galaxy, I sensed when he emerged from stasis on another planet. And when his spark was no more…," Dreadwing trailed off.

Megatron didn't need to hear anymore, Fefnir optics turned sympathetic, slightly turning blue. However, when he and Optimus were younger, the both of them shared a very close bond. Much like the one Dreadwing and Skyquake shared before Skyquake's demise. The same bond Stratoslock and Aireon share, the same bond Hannah and Caleb shared and Karson and Kristen shared.

So when Soundwave brought up the footage of Skyquake's demise, he expected Dreadwing to be angry.

"It is true. Skyquake perished at the hands of the Autobots. Though not, in fact, under my watch," Megatron confirmed Dreadwing's suspicions.

"Then by the pit, every last Autobot on this accursed world will pay," Dreadwing vowed with a growl.

"The Autobots will be punished for their crime and many others how and when I see fit," Megatron told Dreadwing.

"Master," Dreadwing began to object.

"Conflicting agendas will result in chaos and failure. You will be wise to remember that, Dreadwing. You are under my command now. And as such, you must follow my lead," Megatron cut him short.

* * *

"Jackie. Look. Even if it weren't for the humans, we couldn't take on the 'Cons right now," Bulkhead told Wheeljack as he found him standing beside the Jackhammer, "We're outnumbered."

"Roadbuster, Impactor, Rotostorm, Seaspray; all dust," Wheeljack snarled.

"That's what I'm talking about. Wrecker's are Autobots. There's just not that many of us left. If we get behind Optimus, Stratoslock, and Aireon, we have a chance to end this once and for all," Bulkhead decreed.

"Guys like Optimus and Stratoslock; they talk a good game. But when you're in the scrap, they don't wanna get their hands dirty," Wheeljack growled. "Aireon, she proved herself, I will follow her anywhere, anytime," He said her name with a little more affection than he meant, and it didn't go unnoticed by Bulkhead.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... You don't know Optimus like I do. Being a Wrecker meant everything to me. And Aireon she's one hell of a leader and soldier, if I had to choose, it would be her," Bulkhead began, but then he remembered the way Wheeljack said Aireon's name. "Please don't tell me you got a thing for boss man's daughter?"

"And Prime was the real deal. Blah, blah, blah," Wheeljack finished in annoyance, having heard it multiple times before. "And no! What made you think that?" His cheeks heated up, slightly.

" _Wheeljack!_ "

Wheeljack and Bulkhead turned to face the radio systems inside the Jackhammer. He was receiving a message.

From Dreadwing.

" _I know you're out there listening! I have a proposition for you!_ "

"Is that…?" Bulkhead began asking.

"Dreadwing," Wheeljack growled.

" _Meet me at these coordinates… if you have the spark._ "

"I'll see you there, 'Con… just to watch you fry," Wheeljack vowed as he sat behind the wheel.

"Jackie, it's a trap," Bulkhead warned.

"I know. But when has that ever stopped me?" Wheeljack retorted as he fired up his engines, "You coming with?"

"At least let me call for backup," Bulkhead pleaded as he sat next to Wheeljack.

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup," Wheeljack chided.

"They call for cleanup!" Bulkhead and Wheeljack chorused as they hi-fived but turned to another voice.

Aireon stood there behind them, her hands on her hips, it looked like she was ready for battle.

"You're facing Dreadwing, I'm coming with. I have a few words to share," She walked into the Jackhammer.

* * *

Dreadwing heard footsteps approaching him from behind as he stood in the forest. When he saw Wheeljack… well, he was surprised.

"I wasn't certain you'd come," Dreadwing admitted.

"I don't like unfinished business," Wheeljack shrugged.

Then it began.

First, it was the battle of the bombs. Dreadwing threw his signature proximity bomb. Wheeljack threw his signature hand grenade, upon collision, they exploded. So Wheeljack unsheathed his swords and jumped with a warrior yell. Dreadwing moved out of the way, causing Wheeljack to stab his swords into the ground. Trembling with anticipation, he slid his battle mask over his face and chased the retreating Dreadwing into the forest.

He followed the Decepticon into the canyon. Smirking, Dreadwing pressed a button. He had planted a series of proximity bombs all over the place. One exploded right next to Wheeljack. But that wasn't enough to stop him.

"That all you've got?" Wheeljack challenged, his optics narrowing.

His response was Dreadwing detonating another bomb right next to him. Dreadwing turned the corner and found himself facing a dead end. Turning around, he saw Wheeljack blocking his pathway armed and dangerous. As always, there was another way out.

"If you're thinking about flying out of here," Wheeljack began.

"Think again," Bulkhead finished from his position at the ledge of the canyon several away from Aireon Prime.

Dreadwing's smirk was the only response he gave the former Wreckers and Prime. Confused, Wheeljack looked up at the rock wall where Bulkhead was standing. To his horror, he saw that Dreadwing had planted another proximity bomb. Immediately, Wheeljack knew what was going to happen next.

"Bulkhead!" Wheeljack cried. "Aireon!"

 ** _Boom!_**

With a yell, Bulkhead fell with the crumbling rocks into the canyon below.

"Wheeljack!" Aireon reaches out her servo but then was lost into the rocks along with Bulkhead.

Wheeljack shielded his face as the rocks came crumbling down on top of him. When the dust cleared, a pile of rocks stood where Wheeljack had.

* * *

"Bulkhead and Aireon's signal – over 1000 miles from here," Ratchet answered, "We have to imagine that Wheeljack's with them."

"Have you attempted contact?" Optimus asked.

Wheeljack grunted as he struggled to free himself from the giant pile of rocks. However, the task was easier said and done… until a rock was lifted away. Wheeljack sighed in relief at the prospect of freedom.

"What took you so long, Bulk? Don't tell me that you're riding with Prime has made you-," Wheeljack cut his remark short when he saw Optimus and Stratoslock standing over him, "Soft?"

After pulling Wheeljack free from the pile, Optimus spoke, "If you will not take orders from me, that's one thing. But when you place one of my Autobots in danger, along with my only daughter…"

"With all due respect, sir, Bulkhead knew the risks. Every Wrecker does," Wheeljack defended his actions as he turned away from them, "I'm sure that their just somewhere in this rubble." He was a little panicked about Aireon though, Optimus didn't play around when it came to her, ever.

"And if they aren't, we'll know who to blame then," Stratoslock said, coolly.

Wheeljack might have been Stratoslocks old friend but Wheeljack did go against Optimus and put Bulkhead and Aireon in trouble. He wasn't going to lose a good friend and his baby sister because Wheeljack didn't take the time to think everything through, even if he had. If he lost them, there would be backlash, Arcee would lose a lover and a childhood friend. Naomi would lose a mother she just got back, the team would lose a leader and a good friend.

" _Optimus, Stratoslock. Aireon and Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position!_ "

"You two coming with?" Wheeljack asked casually as he walked away.

This was how Optimus and Stratoslock found themselves placed in a… awkward situation? Uncomfortablely, Optimus and Stratoslock were crouched in the Jackhammer. Well… their were both giants.

"You and Bulkhead share quite a history," Optimus stated, trying to make conversation with the former Wrecker, "And yet you prefer to work alone."

"The Wreckers scattered a long time ago. And alone's usually a lot less complicated," Wheeljack shrugged, "Besides, unlike Bulkhead, I haven't found my 'other half'. I haven't found a reason to not be alone anymore. And probably never will... All the Autobots have been scattered across multiple galaxies or are one with the AllSpark.

"With my luck, the femme supposed to be mine is among the Autobots or Decepticons that have died eons ago."

Eventually, they had arrived where Ratchet had picked up Bulkhead's signal.

A shipping depo.

Immediately, Wheeljack took out his scanner and began tracking. Optimus and Stratoslock were hot on Wheeljacks heel. Both of them were armed.

"We are close to population," Stratoslock warned Wheeljack. "Remember," Stratoslock began.

"Blaster fire and fuel pumps don't mix," Wheeljack finished, "They're just up ahead."

When they rounded the bend, the three Autobots froze in horror. Before them, they saw Bulkhead was strapped by the Energon cuffs on his wrists to the wall of freight containers behind him. But, that wasn't even the worst part of it. The worst part of it was.

There was a bomb strapped to his chest.

"Hey, guys," Bulkhead agreed weakly.

"Scrap," Wheeljack grumbled.

"Where's Aireon?" Optimus demanded.

"Oh boy," Bulkhead muttered as Wheeljack ran towards him.

"You've really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time, partner," Wheeljack joked.

"Stay back, Jackie," Bulkhead pleaded.

"Better get to work," Wheeljack remarked as he began analyzing the ticking bomb.

"Have you defused one of these before?" Optimus asked, curious.

However, when Wheeljack pressed the button that opened the components, his answer wasn't one that made Optimus and Stratoslock happy, "Fail safes, dummy leads, booby traps; it's a work of art."

" _Haha, booby traps,_ " Naomi snickered over the comm.

"Off the commlink, Naomi," Optimus instructed.

Stratoslock hid his smirk under his mask, but Wheeljack and Bulkhead snickered quietly.

" _Dreadwing, where are you?_ "

"Merely pursuing my destiny, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing answered casually, an unconscious Aireon beside him.

Unlike Bulkhead, she didn't have a bomb strapped to her chest.

" _Did I not order you to stand down?!_ " Megatron growled.

"Forgive me, one true master. But it is my hope that vanquishing Optimus Prime and his heirs will earn your respect."

" _Optimus is not so easily disposed of as I keep trying to explain to all of those who foolishly attempt it. My nephew and niece are the exact same way. I want Aireon alive for my own plans for her,_ " Megatron requested, "That is, if you do succeed…"

"Jackie, if you don't abort, we're both gonna need cleanup," Bulkhead warned.

"Trying to focus here, Bulk," Wheeljack shushed his former partner.

"Where's Optimus and Stratoslock?" Bulkhead asked, noticing the absence of the two Primes.

"Huh. It's like I told you. When the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail," Wheeljack scoffed.

"No. Not Optimus! Or Stratoslock!" Bulkhead objected. "They're probably trying to go find Aireon, they already lost a lot, I don't think they'd bail on us or Aireon."

* * *

"I assure you, master. In but a few moments, Optimus and four others will be blown to atoms," Dreadwing vowed.

" _I will allow it, Dreadwing, in memory of your departed twin. But only this once._ I will be surprised if we ever set eyes on Dreadwing again," Megatron said to Soundwave and Fefnir when he terminated the commlink.

"Where is the Prime and his heir?" Dreadwing asked himself.

"Dreadwing!"

Dreadwing glanced around, looking for the mech belong to that powerful, deep voice.

"I know that if you're anything like you're brother, you value loyalty and honor!"

"Is there a point to your bluster, Prime?" Dreadwing asked.

"Only that Megatron knows nothing of those qualities!" Stratoslock called back in response.

"He lives solely for destruction and conquest! But there is another path! Deactivate the bomb! And give me back my daughter!" Optimus pleaded, the last part had agitation in his voice.

"Get out of here already!" Bulkhead begged.

"I didn't leave you on Sandican and I'm not leaving you here!" Wheeljack retorted.

"Face it. There's only one bot that can defuse this mess and his name's Dreadwing!" Bulkhead stated.

"Blaster fire's getting closer," Wheeljack observed, ignoring his partner, "As if the commander's…"

Wheeljack was cut off by Bulkhead freeing his hand and landed a solid punch in jaw. Using his strength, Bulkhead ripped his remaining wrist free from the binds. Wheeljack wasn't going to listen to reason and leave him to die and save himself. He knew that this was the only way he was going to get Wheeljack to leave him.

"Sorry, Jackie. It's 'cause I love ya," Bulkhead said to Wheeljack before running away.

* * *

Optimus and Stratoslock kept on running through the shipping depo firing shots. Optimus hid behind another set of freight boxes to shield himself from Dreadwing.

Optimus and Stratoslock jumped from freight box to freight box avoiding Dreadwing's fatal shots.

"Why can't you just die already?!"Stratoslock shouted in frustration.

Optimus shook his head but he was smirking behind his mask.

* * *

Aireon woke with a start, she rolled her eyes at the restraints on her arms and legs.

"First, Aireon you decide to follow an old crush to battle an angry Decepticon. Second, you are a love struck puppy watching him fight, forgetting you are supposed to attack. Last, you get captured. You are a great, independent, powerful Prime, Aireon," Aireon says, sarcastically.

"Great sarcasm, Aye," Aireon stares at the pedes in front of her then her eyes trail up to the familiar bot.

They smile back down at her.

* * *

Bulkhead glanced around looking for an escape. He needed to get as far away from civilization as he possibly could. The proximity bomb had a wide radius. The further he pushed his loved ones away from danger, the better it would be. As he turned, he saw the open bay with choppy waters waiting to swallow him.

Perfect.

No boats around.

Everyone would be safe from the bomb.

"Sorry, fishes!" Bulkhead whimpered.

"Bulkhead, wait!" Wheeljack begged as he jumped in front of his partner.

"Out of my way!"

Bulkhead tried to push past him to jump into the bay and save everyone else. Wheeljack placed his hands on his chassis as he tried to force him to stop. Eventually, Bulkhead did stop, realizing that he wasn't going to win that easy. Well… he did when Wheeljack was almost falling into the bay with him.

"Will you listen to me, Bulk?! You were right! Dreadwing's the only one who can diffuse it! And Optimus and Stratoslock know it too!" Wheeljack told him.

They watched as Stratoslock got into position under the shipping crane and Optimus climbed on top of it. The two had an idea going on in their heads. And it was a dangerous one.

With a cry, Optimus and Stratoslock came down with the shipping crane. Dreadwing only realized the situation when it was too late. Hopping off of it, the two Primes looked down and saw that Dreadwing was pinned by the crane with no way out. Bulkhead and Wheeljack eventually came over and joined the two Primes. Wheeljack couldn't help but admit that trapping Dreadwing like that was genius.

"Dreadwing, diffuse the bomb or fall victim to your own device," Optimus threatened.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother," Dreadwing spat.

"I'll make you regret it," Aireon growled, menacingly, making a surprise appearance, her sword to his throat.

Stratoslock transformed into his beast form, he brought his massive head down to Dreadwing. His lips curling up to reveal his razor sharp teeth and to prove his threat.

"Then we will, in turn, gladly join the AllSpark with our brother," Optimus decreed.

"And with you," Wheeljack piped in.

Finally, Dreadwing relented. He would have the chance to avenge his brother another day.

Today was not that day.

"Very well," Dreadwing sighed.

Stratoslock stepped away, Optimus and Wheeljack removed the shipping crane. Staying true to his word, Dreadwing stood up and approached the scared Autobot. Just as the bomb was about to blow, he reached in and pulled a wire. Upon the dismantling of the blue wire, the beeping immediately stopped. Dreadwing had defused the bomb and saved the lives of himself, Optimus, Wheeljack, Aireon, Bulkhead and Stratoslock.

Bulkhead breathed a sigh of relief.

"I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow… or the red," Wheeljack shrugged.

Dreadwing had a smirk of his own. Grabbing his remote, he pressed a single button. Bombs were detonating all over the shipping depo, Dreadwing made a run for it. But luckily for the Autobots, they were all safe. Turning to survey the damage left behind by Dreadwing, Wheeljack couldn't help but ask Optimus, Bulkhead, Stratoslock, and Aireon.

* * *

"Optimus Prime still lives. As do you, Dreadwing. And that is a victory however small," Megatron relented, "As Skyquake so tragically discovered…"

"Speak to me not of my twin, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing pleaded his master, "For I am here on Earth to obey your will and yours alone."

"You better start runnin' while you can, Dreadwing," Fefnir offered, before walking away.

* * *

"Look. Commander. I just wanna say that it was an honor watching you work. I…think that maybe I had the wrong idea about you," Wheeljack admitted.

"Maybe?" Arcee repeated.

"Okay. I definitely had the wrong idea," Wheeljack admitted.

"And it seems that you place a greater value in community then you otherwise let on," Optimus smirked as he let out his servo for Wheeljack to shake.

"Whoa! Let's not jump the gun here!" Wheeljack exclaimed as he backed away.

Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack on the back playfully, saying, "Come on, Jackie. If you leave, you'll probably just wind up coming back again!"

"All that wasted fuel. And Energon is in short supply," Aireon pointed out.

"Then again, we do have limited space," Ratchet grumbled as he turned away.

"Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet. Maybe I can do some exploring. See if this rock suits me," Wheeljack shrugged.

"No offence to the Jackhammer. But you do need an Earth-based vehicle mode," Bulkhead told Wheeljack.

* * *

Bulkhead watched as Wheeljack transforms into his vehicle form. He revved his engine before taking off in a cloud of dust. Aireons vehicle form following after him with Bumblebee.

They began their own Cybertronian street race.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Kristen, Jack, Rafael, Naomi and Miko grinned at each other as they raced.

No matter if Wheeljack spilts off, he'll come back.


	19. Flying Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 **Paralyzer by finger eleven belongs to the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

* * *

"Dreadwing, damage report," Megatron requested.

"We have suffered critical damage to all major systems, Lord Megatron. It will be some time before we can get the ship airborne," Dreadwing reported.

"Soundwave, reveal the culprit," Fefnir requested.

He showed the security footage on his faceless face. They saw a figure crash into some engines, causing some serious damage while landing. Soundwave closed in on the upper half of the person. And the person was ex-wrecker, Bulkhead.

"So it was an Autobot who cripple my vessel! They would move quickly to exploit any perceived weakness," Megatron retorted.

"Surely, they're not foolish enough to launch a direct assault, my liege," Knockout replied.

"Things have changed, Knockout," Fefnir said.

"Fefnir is correct. Optimus has grown decidedly more ruthless since our last encounter. Along with my nieces and nephew," Megatron retorted.

"Lord Megatron, as your physician, I strongly advise against this!" Knockout protested.

"My liege, please think this through!" Fefnir pleaded. "Dark Energon is too dangerous!"

"Fefnir is right, my Lord. The Dark Energon's regenerative properties are impressive! But the side effects! There's no feeling how it might impact the ship!" Knockout pointed out.

"Dark Energon courses through my veins. Infusing the war ship will enable me to manipulate the craft as if we are one. And together, we shall crush Optimus Prime and destroy the Autobots!" Megatron vowed.

* * *

"But when the insecticons suddenly backed off, I got inspired by my proximity to the power core and did what I do best," Bulkhead smirked, pounding both his fists together.

"Smushed it like a bug," Naomi smirked.

"You trashed Megatrons ride like a rock star in a hotel room!" Miko cheered, holding up the signs 'Rock On' with her hands.

"We should hit the 'Con's right now while they're vulnerable!" Arcee decreed.

"Megatron's warship may be grounded. But let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered. Especially since he has added the insecticon hive to his ranks," Ratchet retorted.

"Which means our attacks will be no surprise. And we won't be able to handle them alone without more strength," Aireon said, gravely.

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an air strike," Fowler suggested.

Stratoslock looked at her, "We will have more strength than you know if you allow it."

"I am not allowing it. And you knew that answer before you even said it. And you know why," She glared up at him, her lip slightly curling to show her canines sharpening.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures, Agent Fowler," Optimus said, taking the attention off his two eldest children.

* * *

Arcee, Aireon (in techno-organic form), and Bulkhead turned around to see Agent Fowler and Kristen getting out Optimus' vehicle form. Optimus transformed and walked forward as Stratoslock came out the groundbridge in his beast mode. Agent Fowler stepped back and almost knocking into Aireon as she stared up at the fallen warship with Kristen at her side.

When they arrived, the Autobots didn't know what to expect. They at least thought something life threatening with an involvement of the blood of Unicron. But one thing they didn't expect, was it to be airborne.

"Sweet Lady Liberty!" Fowler whistled.

Kristen snorted, "Just think, I lived there for eighteen years."

Soundwave showed live footage from the outside of the Nemesis warship. Megatron smirked, his plans were coming into motion.

"Optimus, you never disappoint," Megatron said.

Optimus immediately stepped forward, prepared for anything as the ships guns were activated. He stood in front of Arcee, and Bulkhead and Stratoslock coming to stand in front of him. Arcee and Bulkhead tensed, awaiting for a fight.

Aireon considered switching back but something deep down told her not to. Instead, she clutched the device in her pocket as her sword glowed white on her back.

"Bumblebee, now," Optimus instructed over the commlink. "Arcee, Bulkhead, Stratoslock, draw their fire!" Optimus instructed as the four raced forward.

From behind cover, Fowler could see what was happening through a military grade pair of binoculars. Aireon and Kristen crouched beside him, they watched Bumblebee as swerved a few times to avoid occasional shots. In the front passenger seat of his vehicle mode was the Spark Extractor.

"Once you launch the spark extractor, be sure to clear its radius before it activates."

No later when Optimus sent out the warning, Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal mode and raced towards the Nemesis with the spark extractor in hand.

Aireons leg was shaking in anticipation to join the fight, Kristen shifted awkwardly in her crouched position. On top of the Nemesis, a navigational dish appeared, a purple beam shot from its antenna. As Bumblebee jumped up to activate and throw the spark extractor, the beam hit him. Bumblebee produced weak bleeps as he fell to the ground, the spark extractor next to him.

Aireon felt her heart stop in her chest, panic rose within her, "Bumblebee!" She ran after him.

"Aireon!" Kristen grunted when she fell from a fail at catching Aireon.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus cried, after seeing what happened to him. "Aireon! Stay back!"

"Mine!" Arcee called as she grabbed the spark extractor.

No later when she grabbed the spark extractor, she was also hit. She rolled across the ground before coming to a stop. She was immobilized, just like Bumblebee had. The spark extractor fell from her servos.

"I never knew the ship was equipped with a stasis beam," Knockout admitted.

"I think we all just figured that out," Fefinr retorted before turning to the impressed but confused Megatron.

Aireon and Kristen watched in horror as their father fell from midair immobilized with the rest of the Autobots. Fowler, Aireon, and Kristen looked at each other nervously as the ship approached them.

"So much for Christmas in Fiji," Fowler remarked.

"So much for enjoying nine months of being pregnant," Kristen shrugged.

"What?!" Aireon turned to her with wide eyes but turned back to the Nemesis.

The guns pointing towards them stowed away, shocking Fowler, Kristen, and Aireon. The three weren't worth being targets.

* * *

"The spark extractor!" Megatron gasped at the relic in Autobot possession. "Guide us closer so that I may collect what belongs to me and destroy the Autobots!"

However, the ship had other plans, at Orion Pax's old workstation a set of coordinates were decided and pinpointed. And with its own mind, began flying away. Shocking the trio on the ground even more.

"Teams down. Requesting medevac," Aireon said into the commlink, "You're not going to enjoy this one, Ratchet."

"What?! Where are you going?! I said closer!" Megatron roared, whirling around to his troops.

"Megatron, the ship seems to be navigating itself," a drone defends.

"Override," Megatron requested.

Oh, well, that didn't work, the ship rejected the full-system override command.

"The systems are bypassing manual contro-aghh!" The drone was shocked with electricity and died.

"It's now appears the ship possesses a will of its own!" Fefinr cried.

"Impossible!" Megatron snaps, "Knockout! Trace the problem to its source and fix it!"

" ** _Do not tamper with my systems. This is your only warning._** "

"Warning?!" Megatron demanded.

" ** _My mission assumes priority. Any Cybertronian who interferes will be neutralized._** "

"My own vessel dared to address me in threatening tones?!" Megatron roars.

"It also seems to be doing a better job of decoding the Project Iacon database then we were," Knockout informs as Soundwaves brings up the subject, "It's already deciphered a new set of coordinates."

"And judging by our current course, that is precisely where the ship is headed," Dreadwing observed.

"As I desire. You see?! This warship is nothing more then an extension of my very will!" Megatron scoffed.

" ** _Your will is nothing. The Iacon artifacts will belong to me._** "

"I am Lord Megatron! I command you to cease operations!" Megatron roared in anger.

" ** _You are no longer in command._** "

A ray of purple light appeared above Megatron, emitting painful noises. Megatron fell to his knees crying out in pain, clutching his head.

"Regain control of this vessel by any means necessary," Megatron growled, menacingly.

Soundwave immediately extended the claws in his arms to a control panel. Once he did, electric waves courses through him, immobilizing him.

"All hands! Cut power to mainframe and disconnect data relays! Now!" Megatron instructed.

* * *

"They're alive. But I've never encountered this form of stasis lock," Ratchet confesses.

Ratchet, and Aireon managed to get the Autobots back to base, even Stratoslock in his beast mode.

"The 'Cons are crossing the Atlantic making a beeline for North America!" Fowler announces.

"What?!" Aireon was in front of the computers in seconds.

"Wait. We can track them?!" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" Raf asked.

"Maybe when they crashed, some of their systems might have been damaged," Naomi suggested.

"Seems logical," Kristen shrugged.

"But it's still not making sense," Aireon murmured.

"They had Kristen, Aireon, and myself in the crosshairs. But the 'Cons just took off," Fowler said.

"They even bailed on that spark extractor thingy!" Miko added.

"If the ship isn't being cloaked, maybe the communication relays open," Jack suggested.

Aireon looked at him, "You are a smart one, my friend."

"Are you suggesting we just call Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?!" Ratchet demanded.

Naomi, Kristen, Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Aireon looked at each other, before looking back at Ratchet.

"Pretty much," Aireon shrugged as the others nodded.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, the computer has decrypted another set of coordinates. Perhaps we should permit it to continue," Knockout suggested then he was immobilized.

" ** _I do not require permission._** "

Fefinr stopped in her tracks and looked at the screen, she held her servos up in surrender when she was to be stunned. She backed up, she stood there with servos up for a few moments until it was convinced she wasn't a threat. She sighed and looked around, the whole ship was immobilized.

" _Autobot Outpost Omega One…_ "

She knew that voice.

Ratchet.

* * *

"Autobot Outpost Omega One to Decepticon warship. Megatron, please respond," Ratchet said in the comm.

"Anything?" Naomi asked.

"Not yet," Ratchet answered.

"Megatron!" Ratchet called into the radio.

The voice that answered startled them and also sent chills up and down their spines.

" ** _Megatron has been relieved of his command_**."

"Who are you?" Aireon demanded. "What do you want with the Decepticon cause?!"

" ** _Who is this?!_** "

Naomi snickered at the exchanges happening before her.

"Have you taken control of the Nemesis?" Aireon asked.

" ** _I am the Nemesis. Any Cybertronian who interferes will be neutralized._** "

They didn't believe him until pictures came on the screens.

"What is your mission?" Aireon asked.

" ** _Priority one: decode Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology._** "

"For what purpose?" Aireon asked.

Her eyes widened when the connection was cut off, Ratchet scrawled at the screen as if it was the one to blame.

"It hung up?! Rude!" Miko remarked.

"Rude?! There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction!" Fowler retorted.

"A giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons," Naomi and Jack both said at the same time.

"What are you thinking?" Kristen asked.

"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database," Jack said.

"So Optimus can decode it!" Raf piped up.

"Ingenious! I'll infiltrate the Decepticon database," Ratchet said.

"Not ingenious!" Jack objected.

"You seen what it did the troops!" Naomi said.

"And probably Megatron too," Raf said.

"And Team Prime!" Miko added.

"But that rub had me, Kristen, and Aireon dead to right! And I'm still breathing!" Fowler recalled.

The ship may be blind to techno-organically and humans," Jack realized.

"Very well, Agent Fowler. But at the first sight of trouble, I am bridging you back here," Ratchet decreed. "In order to download the Iacon database you will need a compatible transfer drive."

"A what?" Fowler asked, as he took a cybertronian sized flash drive.

"USB. A flash drive," Kristen clarified.

"You'll also need tech support," Raf said.

"And backup," Miko said as Jack stood beside her.

"I'm taking the lead," Aireon said, she slipped a disk in her back pocket. "You're gonna need a guide."

"Then I'm coming with. For more backup," Kristen stepped forward.

"Me too," Naomi stepped forward as well.

"No, I need you two here. Kristen, you betrayed the Decepticon cause. What if Megatron hasn't been immobilized, you could be kidnapped, same with you Naomi. I don't even want the other kids to go," Aireon said, as she unstealth her sword.

* * *

She didn't leave no more room for argument, Aireon, Fowler, Jack, Miko, and Rafael walked wordlessly out of the groundbridge. Fowler with the flash drive with Aireons beside him, clenching her sword.

"Aireon to base. We're in."

" _Good. Their data core should be accessible from any console._ "

"Well, let's get moving," Aireon said as they took off.

They raced through the Nemesis and passed the neutralized or immobilized Decepticons and Insecticons. When they reached a console nearby, they set to work.

"Are we sure we going to use this one?" Raf asked, nervously.

The group didn't understand Rafael's concern at first but when they seen Knockout there in stasis lock. They understood his fear now. Whenever you encounter Knockout, it never ends well.

Miko raced forward, Aireon was too late to grab her arm, she pounded on the doc's leg. Earning no response, she turned around and smirked.

"Doc Knock is knocked out."

Aireon smirks at her wording, "Nice wording there, kid."

"Look! The ships decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates!" Raf announced.

"Make that three," Aireon says as she stands beside the twelve year old and a quarter.

Raf, Agent Fowler and Aireon began climbing up to the console using Knockout as their leverage. Fowler raced ahead to help hoist up everyone else, by the time Aireon got it him, he got unsteady on his feet. He would have fell off if Aireon hadn't caught him by the collar of his shirt, she pulled up.

"I think you should let me help everyone else up," Aireon suggested as she folded her sword back into a holodisk, Fowler nodded in agreement.

Instead Fowler went to plug in the cybertronian flash drive, it registered and began downloading. Raf and Fowler watched as the bats went from one to two. Jack glanced over at the North American map on a smaller screen. He now knew why they were and what was going to happen.

"Uh… why is the warship heading for Manhattan?" Jack quired, making everyone look up in alarm.

"Because that's where the second set of coordinates is located," Raf and Aireon answered.

" _What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?_ "

"The Iacon Relics landed on Earth eons ago, Agent Fowler," Kristen answered.

"Even long before the city was built atop it," Naomi finished. " _It's strange that they didn't find it already_. Considering the fact that they dug underground to build the Brooklyn Bridge," She remarked.

" _It depends on where the relic landed._ "

"Guys, this means if the ship wants this one, they're going to have to move some buildings out of the way," Jack retorted as he joined the others after Aireon helped Miko up.

"This mission has gotten more complicated," Aireon sighed.

"How do we deter the ship?" Fowler asked.

" _I would advise disabling the navigation module. Call up the main navigation menu_ ," Ratchet advises.

"There!" Raf points to it.

"Stay here, son. I've got this," Fowler did not 'got it'.

"Fowler, don't!" Aireon cried.

She went to stop him but he knelt down and touched the touchpad keyboard, and he was electrocuted. They raced forward to catch him but he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Agent Fowler!" Jack called.

" ** _System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated._** "

"There!" Raf pointed to a security camera overhead.

" ** _Reveal yourself!_** "

"It can't see us!" Miko cheered.

" _Not yet. The ship must not be scanning for carbon life forms. However, once it expands it search parameters…_ " Ratchet trailed off.

"We're toast," Raf whimpered.

" _I'm bringing you back!_ "

"Ratchet, no! Not yet!" Aireon objected.

"Aireon's right. There are millions of lives at stake in New York. And we four are currently able to do anything about it," Jack retorted.

"You're our of your element, Jack. These readings, the ship's rapid recovery all point to the fact that Megatron employed Dark Energon to repair it," Ratchet states.

Aireon was on the ground taking Fowler's pulse when Jack spoke up again.

"Hold on. If you're saying that the ship is fueled with Dark Energon," Jack began. "Then we can dump it, right?"

"We'll have to reverse the infuser of the ships Energon," Aireon says.

" _That could work_ ," Ratchet agrees.

" _To get there, you'll have to follow the main overhead conduits. They'll lead to the power core,_ " Kristen advises.

Jack, Aireon, Rafael and Miko raced through the corridors of the ship taking Kristen's advise on following the overhead conduits. They had to climb over or go between immobilized or neutralized drones legs to get to the power core. Once they got there, Aireon jumped forward ready to defend the humans when they seen Megatron in front of the Energon incisor. But what they noticed was that he had also been immobilized with the Energon incisor switch held in his servo.

"Looks like Megatron has the same idea," Jack observes.

"Then we're on the right track," Raf says.

"Looks like it's performed manually," Aireon says, more to herself.

"Manually?!" The three others exclaim in disbelief.

"Give me a boost," Aireon requests.

"Me too," Jack adds, "You go first, Ms. Prime."

" ** _Am I infested with alien life forms!_** "

Aireon and Jack both froze in their tracks, they turned around to see the ships attention on Miko and Rafael.

"Uh-oh. We just got made," Miko nervously chuckles.

"Miko! Rafael! Run!" Aireon yells as the claws go after the two.

They hid in a pile of Energon cubes, Jack and Aireon knew that the claw just had to remove the cubes to get to them. Aireon wasn't going to lose anymore friends, she wasn't going to lose them because of Megatrons retarded plan.

" ** _All parasites will be eradicated._** "

"Over my rusting body," Aireons growled, she twirled her sword in her hand before swiping toward the claw to release built up energy.

"Run for it!" Miko yelled.

Aireon grabbed Jacks arm as a plan formed in her head. She was just praying that it worked.

"Too slow!" Aireon tormented as they were near Megatron.

Glancing at the immobilized Megatron behind them, as the claw began to make it towards them, Jack and Aireon jumped away at the last minute. The claw knocked right into Megatrons chest, causing him to fall backwards with the incisor handle in hand.

Aireon landed on her feet as Jack landed on his side with a rough thud, she actually winced at the sound.

" ** _Critical power drain. I am… in… command… prepare to be… neutralized…_** "

The ship began to reprogram itself, Aireon transformed into her Cybertronian mode right behind the three allies. Megatron began to come back as well.

"I should end it now while he's still dazed," Aireon clenched her sword tighter in her hand. The three looked up at her, "For Oblivion, Havic, Carbon, Bumblebee, Hannah, Caleb, Karson… Mom…"

"Would Optimus do it?" Jack asked.

"Or Bumblebee?" Raf asked.

"Or Stratoslock?" Miko added.

"No, they wouldn't," Aireons shoulders slumped, "Stratos might." Megatron groaned, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Aireon transformed into her vehicle mode, they kids were in and she took off to go get Agent Fowler and the flash drive.

"Ratchet! Fire up the groundbridge!" Aireon ordered over the commlink as she skidded to stop, letting the humans out before transforming.

"On your feet, soldier," Miko grunted as she helped Fowler to his feet.

"And beavers, and ducks, and walrus, and Grandma!" Fowler sang before falling back to the ground.

"That's all that's been downloaded?!" Jack cried in disbelief.

"The Iacon file is huge," Raf stated.

"That's true, it's not going to be downloaded in five minutes. At least this is a start. A slow one," Aireon sighed before turning around to a sound behind her.

"Su-weet!" Miko cheered as a groundbridge portal opened up, Raf helped her get Fowler get into his feet. "Come on. Here's our ride!"

"Aireon? Jack?" Raf called.

"Go ahead, Jack," Aireon jerked her head to the bridge. "I got the drive."

He nodded before helping Miko get Fowler through the portal. Aireon walked over to the port and looked at the progress, she went to pull it free when Knockout came.

Aireon jumped back in surprise and to avoid Knockouts saw, "Say aah…" He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes in a challenge but then Knockout fell to the ground and Aireon gasped in shock. She didn't know if she was dreaming or if she was seeing was real. She never she'd see her again. But she was here and she was alive. Standing there in all her magenta and charcoal chrome glory.

Fefinr pulled the drive free, "Let's get out of this hellhole."

Aireon snapped out of her thoughts and nodded before they both disappeared in the ground bridge.

* * *

" _Hey, guys. We got a new Autobot joining our ranks,_ " Aireon called over the commlink.

"Who is it?" Optimus stepped forward.

"I won't trust no 'Cons. How can we trust this new guy?" Bulkhead asks.

Aireon steps through, "Can I just have Optimus and Ratchet here?" Everyone looks at each other, "Please?" She pleads, Aireon never pleads.

Optimus nodded, "We will call you out when we're finished."

Stratoslock looked at Aireon, he sighed at the plead in her optics. He lead everyone to an empty hall, Miko was complaining the whole time.

Once they were out of sight, Aireon went back into the portal to grab someone and pulled them through. Ratchet almost had a spark attack and fainted at the sight before him, Optimus just froze and stared at the femme in front of them beside his daughter.

"Fefinr?" Ratchet whispered in shock.

"Hello, Ratchet," She smirked at his reaction.

"How did you get here? When did you get here?" Ratchet asked.

"I got here when Optimus was going by Orion Pax," Fefinr looked up at the love of her life's father.

"Welcome back, Fefinr," Optimus said a smile spreading across his face.

"It's good to be back, sir. Couldn't stand being on that ship any longer," They all chuckled at that.

"Hey, you guys!" Aireon called. "You can come out now!"

Everyone else was shocked, the three human allies and two techno-organics had no clue who she was but was thrilled to see another girl in the team. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee stared at Fefinr in shock as she stood beside Aireon Prime. Stratoslock was the last to come out, and he was frozen right in his tracks, everything in him screamed at the reappearance of his mate but his mind wouldn't allow him to fully believe it. But when she said his name and slowly approached him, he knew she was real and that she was really here.

"Stratoslock," Fefinr short forward and Stratoslocks arms were open for her.

"Fefinr."

Everyone else turned away to allow the reunited couple to have some privacy. Stratoslock looked up to see that his sister turned around for a second, she gave him a smile and mouthed: 'I told you so.' He rolled his eyes but smiled at her and continued to hold his love close.

* * *

"The download of the Iacon database may have been incomplete. But we now possess four sets of coordinates decided by the ship," Ratchet announced.

"Then we must start acting fast," Aireon said.

"He will it hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices while lie at the site of each," Optimus rumbled.

So, the race began.


	20. Lights Down Low

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _Lights Down Low_ by MAX belongs to the rightful artist and his respective record label.**

* * *

Stratoslock laid on his side with his love beside him, she laid on her tank with her helm turned toward him. Her face relaxed and she was at peace. Stratoslock smiled at her beauty, reaching out a servo, he placed it on her cheek plate and with a digit he caresses it. She sighs and shifts in her recharge, she curls closer to his large frame and Stratoslock happily takes her in his arms. He kisses the top of her helm and he smiles when she wakes.

She looks up at him, her red eyes and smile groggy, Stratoslock leans down to place a soft kiss to her lips. Fefinrs spark swells at the missed touch and the tenderness of his love.

"Good morning," Stratoslock says.

Fefinr snorts, "Good morning."

"What are we going to do today?" He smirks.

Fefinr shifts again in his arms and sighs, "I don't know about you but I'm staying right here."

Stratoslock nuzzles the back of her neck, "Is that so?"

"Yup," She turns her head to catch his lips.

And that was a start of a passionate morning.

"So you convinced the ship enough that you weren't a threat and you found Aireon?" Stratoslock asked.

Fefinr nodded, "Yeah. What?"

"Nothing," He shrugged.

Fefinr gave him a look, "Yeah, I know it sounds weird but it's true. I didn't make no indication of threating the ship. If I had, I wouldn't be here now, I'd still be on the Nemesis."

"Still the same Fefinr," Stratoslock smirks.

She rolls her optics but smiles anyways.

"I can't believe you got immobilized eve though Dark Energon runs through your veins," Fefinr says.

"But Megatron was also immobilized," Stratoslock says.

Fefinr huffs, "That's true. But it's still strange, don't you think?"

Stratoslock nods in agreement, "It is."

They're silent for a few moments and then Stratoslock thinks about something that he's wanted to do for a longtime. But he never had the chance to do it before. And he wasn't sure if their time apart would effect her decision. But deep down he knew that his doubt was wrong, was very wrong, so he pulled it out. He fidgeted with it for a few seconds before turning to Fefinr beside him who was looking up at darkening sky.

"Fefinr," He looks over at her.

"Yes?" She turned toward him.

"I have something to ask. And I've wanted to do it for centuries but never been able to." Her metal brows furrowed in curiosity as he shifted in front of her, "I don't know what else to say that for the years that we've been apart, you were the one I couldn't stop thinking about. You were the one that I only ever cared about, and my love for you runs so deep I can't put it into words. And the fear of losing you is unbearable, and in these dare time I know that one of us won't survive."

"Stratoslock, you won't lose me. Ever, I promise you," She takes his servo closet to her. "I will always be by your side, no matter what."

"But that fear of losing you, I can't imagine never being able to deal with taking the next step. If I die tomorrow, the day after that or three years from now, I wanna know that I was bonded with you. Fefinr, the love of my life, make me the happiest mech alive and sparkbond with me."

It was short and it was cheesy as hell but he couldn't think any other way to ask her to sparkbond with him. He pulled out the woven metal he had made and held it up, it was a polished silver ring, and it had woven style and on the inside.

He had craved: Forever and Beyond.

Fefinr looked back up at him, she took the ring from his grasp, "How could I ever say no?" She slipped the ring onto one of her digits, "A million times, absolutely, yes."

He kissed her with joy coursing through his veins, "I love you so much."

Fefinr's red optics have turned to a sparkling blue color, joy and love in her optics, "I love you so much." She kisses him back.

* * *

 **Everyone wish the owner of Stratoslock a Happy 21st Birthday! I hope you have a great day, Alex.**


	21. New Recruit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does. I do own the idea of the story and OC's.**

 ** _Finesse_ by Bruno Mars feat. Cardi B belongs to the rightful artist and their respective record label.**

* * *

Jack, Naomi, and Raf seen a photo of Bumblebee in full alien form racing through a small town. From an online conspiracy website.

"I'm on it," Naomi smirked.

Using Raf's laptop, she removed the picture of Bumblebee and placed it in Raf's personal encrypted folder. She pulled out another picture and placed it in the slot. The trio had a hard time stifling their laughter at a tap dancing monkey.

"The tap dancing monkey strikes again," Jack smirked as the trio shared a hi-five.

"Bumblebee's sightings on the world wide web are no laughing matter!" Ratchet chided from his position at the main computer.

"Seven… Eight… Nine…," Miko counted as she and Bulkhead laid on their sides…doing Pilates.

"Why can't I just drive from now on?" Bulkhead asked, not enjoying the painful aspect of physical therapy.

"Because your legs will atrophy if you don't use them!" Ratchet immediately answered on Miko's behalf.

"One… Two… Three…," Miko began counting again, despite Bulkhead's protests.

"Wait. What's that?" Jack wanted to know as he pointed at the photo that was titled 'Mystery Meteor'.

"I don't know," Naomi shrugged as she zoomed in on the photo.

Fefinr was passing by behind them, she looked then snatched the laptop from her niece-in-laws lap. "That isn't a meteor, that is a-."

"A Cybertronian escape pod," Aireon cut her off, the two femmes looked at the children.

"A Cybertronian escape pod?!" Raf finished in disbelief.

Everyone else heard Raf's cry in surprise and everything seemed to be at a standstill.

"Here in Earth's atmosphere?!" Ratchet exclaimed in surprise.

"Transferring data to main screen," Naomi said as took the laptop from Fefinr's grasp.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee inquired.

"Impossible to tell given the image resolution," Ratchet sighed.

"In any event, this merits investigation," Optimus proclaimed.

"Could be a trap," Arcee warned, "And we're down one bot, along with a pregnant one."

"I can hear you!" Bulkhead called from his position on the floor sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I don't care if Bulkhead isn't combat ready! After that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko and Kristen, Wheeljack can stay rogue!" Ratchet voiced his opinion.

"An Autobot may be in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit," Optimus instructed.

"Kristen, you stay here. I'm serious," Aireon gave Kristen a stern stare, the pregnant teen groaned but sat down next to her niece and her friends.

Using the GroundBridge, Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Aireon, Stratoslock, Fefinr, and Ratchet arrived at the forest area where the escape pod crash-landed.

"Watch your sixes," Fefinr warned.

When they reached the pod, Arcee removed the dirt and other substances that were covering the insignia. When they saw the red insignia stand out amongst the black and grey of the pod.

"It is of Decepticon origin," Optimus rumbled.

"And the 'Con inside blew his way out," Arcee pointed out.

"Whoever was housed inside may be vulnerable and unable to attack," Optimus stated.

"We will be soon if don't take care of these fraggers," Aireon said as she unstealthed her sword.

The other Autobots heard the sounds of shots being fired and saw what Aireon was talking about.

Decepticons were coming in for an attack.…

"All those Decepticons came out of one pod?!" Arcee said in disbelief.

"Humans refer to the phenonema as a clown car!" Ratchet called over the blaster fire.

Optimus took care of the Insecticon coming to attack he had even took care of the second approaching one.

Ratchet, however, wasn't as lucky as his leader and dearest, oldest friend. He was smashed into a boulder by another Insecticon, who prepared to deliver the fatal blow to the medic. Ratchet's optics widened in horror as he prepared for the inevitable.

Arcee went to attack the Insecticon and defend Ratchet, she turned around and watched an unknown figure approaching them. The unknown figure looked like Bumblebee. But, he was red, white and blue and had the patterns of a sports car rather than a muscle car. And from the looks of things, he was on their side.

"Incoming!" Arcee called as she and Bumblebee aimed their blasters at him.

"Down in front!" he called back as he jumped over them and took down a drone.

"He's on our side!" Aireon called before muttering, "I think," Arcee shrugged beside her.

One of this stranger's blaster shots hit the small river of Energon outside the pod, igniting it to explode.

"Great," Stratoslock grumbled.

"The pod's gonna blow!" Arcee yelled.

"Fallback!" Optimus ordered.

Team Prime barely managed to find cover in time before the pod exploded. The force of the explosion left them barely able to stay on their feet, it actually caused Aireon to trip and tumble. Stratoslock snickered despite the situation, she glowered at him as Fefinr helped to her feet trying to hide her smirk.

When the smoke cleared, they saw blue flames attacking the ground and the rest of the trees in the area. There were also no signs of the Vehicons and Insecticons that were attacking them before. It was safe to presume they were killed in the explosion.

Awesome.

The stranger that helped them was the first to emerge from his hiding place. When he surveyed the damage, he let out a loud whoop.

"Whoo! Outstanding! Too hot for you, 'Con's?!" he whooped.

"Friend of yours?" Ratchet asked Bumblebee, Aireon, and Arcee.

He earned a shrug back from Bumblebee.

"Never seen him before," Arcee admitted.

Aireon didn't answer the question. She just stood there and stared, it was like she was having deja vu. And she didn't know why.

"Torching that Energon leak. Pretty good plan, right?" the stranger said.

"Except that it wasn't your plan," Arcee pointed out, "It was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp!"

"Worked out, didn't it?" he retorted.

"Thank you, fellow Autobot," Optimus thanked as he stepped forward. That caused the young soldier to gape at the Autobot leader, with Stratoslock and Aireon at his side, "Your valor is to be commended."

"I… don't believe it!" he gasped excitedly.

"You're Optimus Prime!" he cried excitedly before turning to the others, "He's Optimus Prime!"

"We know," Arcee said, nonchalantly, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Fefinr beside her.

"And Stratoslock! Aireon Prime!" Smokescreen stared at Aireon the longest. "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I," Aireon agreed, quietly, still confused.

"What's your name, soldier?" Stratoslock asked.

"Smokescreen, sir!" Smokescreen answered as he saluted to Optimus, Stratoslock, and Aireon.

"Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen," Aireon and Optimus greeted, with signature smiles.

"It's an honor to be here," Smokescreen gushed as he shook hands with Optimus after he stretched out his hand, "Especially with you!"

"Now what?" Ratchet muttered, causing everyone to look at him, "It's not like we can just bring him back to base."

"Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a plant," Arcee pointed out.

"I see you received your training from Cybertron's Elite Guard," Optimus observed, noticing the special red Autobot insignia with two stripes on either side near Smokescreen's arm rotor.

"Elite Guard?" Aireon asked, shestepped closer to excamine his arm rotor.

"Impressive," Stratoslock said.

"True enough," Smokescreen shrugged casually back at Optimus and his heirs, "Though, it wasn't much more than a boot camp by the time I joined. I never even got a proper graduation ceremony!"

"There was a war going on," Arcee stated dryly, very much with Ratchet on whether or not they should trust the young Autobot standing before them.

"Hey! All I ever wanted was to be a soldier. To serve the Autobot cause. But what I got was security detail at Iacon," Smokescreen grumbled.

"The Hall of Records?!" Aireon asked in surprise.

"Of all places," Ratchet muttered before turning to his leader, "Optimus, do you not find this highly suspicious?"

"Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the hall?" Optimus inquired.

"Guarding Alpha Trion during what turned out to be the final few days of the war,"He answered.

"You served under the master archivist?" Optimus quired in amazement.

"I wasn't thrilled at first. Watching the back of an old bot instead of kicking 'Con tailpipe!" Smokescreen grumbled, then he earned a look from Optimus Prime, "Sorry. But the Big A turned out to be a good teacher and a true friend. I mean, he was the one who helped the High Council to make you a Prime."

"Rafael, activate the GroundBridge," Optimus instructed over the commlink, convinced enough.

"That's it?" Arcee said in disbelief, "That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?!"

"Even I was about of the Decepticons even I find him suspicious," Fefinr added to Arcee and Ratchets protest.

"If my former mentor shared this information, it is because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally," Optimus pointed out.

That was it before they brought Smokescreen back to the base. Immediately after bringing him back and the necessary introductions were made, Miko ambushed the poor guy.

"We haven't had someone new here since Wheeljack! What's your story, Smoke? Where did you come from? How did you get here? How many blasters are you packing?!" Miko asked eagerly, leaving Smokescreen standing there confused.

"So these are the life forms we're supposed to protect?" Smokescreen asked before turning to Ratchet, "Are they all like this?"

"Fortunately not. But I, too, share Miko's fascination on how you came to arrive on Earth," Ratchet admitted.

"In a Decepticon escape pod!" Arcee piped in as she stepped forward with her hands on her hips.

"And you've still got trust issues, huh? Tough crowd!" Smokescreen remarked before answering one of Miko's question and satisfying Ratchet's fascination, "The main press of combat operations were at least 20 klicks from the Hall of Records. So things had been pretty quiet. But the situation went downhill fast.

"The 'Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defenses surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back. And let me tell ya! I was pumped! I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time! To prove myself!

"Until everything went back.

The 'Cons took me as prisoner and dumped me on a transport ship. But I managed to give the guard a slip and hop into an escape pod. Apparently, it was a long distance pod, because it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I'm hitting solid ground. Hard."

"The Decepticon warship must have picked up the escape pod's beacon and guided it to Earth," Ratchet surmised.

"Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee," Kristen piped in.

"Anyone wanna bet that the 'Cons weren't happy about not finding one of their own inside?" Aireon smirked, crossing her arms.

"Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate after the fall of Iacon?" Optimus inquired worriedly.

"I wish I did. But that was the last I ever saw of him," Smokescreen sighed sadly.

"So that's it. My life story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself… until now! Being here with Optimus Prime and his heirs! I knew I was destined for great things!" Smokescreen cried happily, "I mean, now that you have help, how hard can it be to end this war?!"

Smokescreen heard a groan and a growl, causing him to turn around immediately. When he did, he saw Bulkhead limping towards the main room. His left was dragging across the floor, which immediately told him that he was severely attacked during a battle and he was struggling to recover from the injuries. Immediately, he began to regret his last question of ignorance.

"Take a good look, newbie. This is how hard," Bulkhead snarled.

"Smokescreen, I would suggest that you take the time to get acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start," Optimus suggested.

"Sure thing!" Miko said eagerly, earning a sigh of sadness from Bulkhead, "I mean, Jack here offers a very informative tour!"

* * *

"This is what humans call the Information Superhighway?!" Starscream scoffed in disbelief as he used the computers to explore the internet, "A trillion megabytes of data and none of it's useful?!"

Even though he wouldn't admit it, he found the tap dancing monkey that Naomi used to replace the picture of Bumblebee on the conspiracy website highly amusing.

"Though some oddly engrossing," Starscream chuckled before noticing an odd picture with red crystals, "What is this? Ignorant life forms have no idea what they've uncovered! Red Energon! If I can possess its power, not only will I be stronger! But also, faster! Significantly faster!"

* * *

"Phase shifter," Jack began kicking off the list of the Iacon relics they possessed as they walked past their storage vaults.

"Spark extractor, Immobilizer," Jack went on.

"This is where we store the Cybertronian relics that we find buried on Earth. And talk about a small universe," Jack remarked, "Because most of them came from…"

"The Iacon Hall of Records," Smokescreen finished as he looked into the vault with the phase shifter, "I remember these. …Whoa! What kind of relic is she?!"

"The kind you don't wanna mess with," Jack warned.…

"If you wanted to replace me, you should have called Wheeljack!" Bulkhead said to Optimus, "I could have lived with that!"

"No one is replacing you, Bulkhead," Arcee promised, "For one thing, Smokescreen's too green."

"While Bulk's as green as can get!" Miko smirked.

"What Arcee means is Smokescreen still has a great deal to learn," Ratchet corrected.

"And once you've got him trained, then what?! He's in! I'm a doorstop!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Bulkhead, your place with us is not in jeopardy. But there is no dispute that we have long required additional firepower. It is essential that our team learns to work with our new recruit. Not against him," Stratoslock roclaimed.

"I hope the hot shot's blasters are as big as his mouth," Bulkhead grumbled, "How hard can it be?"

"Hey, everyone!" Raf called from his position by the computers, "Check this out!"

"Don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sighting!" Ratchet scoffed, before gawling, "Oh my…"

"Red Energon," Optimus rumbled.

"Here?! On Earth?!" Ratchet cried in surprise.

"What's Red Energon?" Raf asked.

"An extremely rare and volatile form of Energon. Refined into fuel, it provides the power of hyper speed," Aireon clarified.

"We must have Agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence in the event we are not the only ones to have discovered its location," Optimus proclaimed.…

"Now you're talking!" Smokescreen cheered as he, and Jack walked into the room, "Let's scramble some 'Con circuits!"

"You're not going," Aireon said.

"My daughter is correct. Given your limited field experience, I believe further training is required before you're battle ready," Optimus decreed, something that Smokescreen didn't want to hear.

"Optimus, with all due respect…," Smokescreen began to protest.

"Furthermore, we Autobots live on this planet as Robots in Disguise. You will need to obtain an Earth-based vehicle mode," Optimus told him.

"In order to maintain a low profile," Arcee piped in, "If that's possible for you."

"If you're talking wheels, bring them on!" Smokescreen cried happily.

"Oh my God," Kristen sighed, but she felt a smile pulled at her lips.

Naomi seen it and a black brow raised quizzically at Kristen, she just shook her head before putting a hand on her growing belly.

* * *

"The red Energon is mine, humans!" Starscream roared as he jumped through the GroundBridge, the Apex Armor in his hand, "For you are powerless in the face of the mighty Star-! What?! Where is it?!"

In his rant upon entrance from the GroundBridge portal, Starscream had neglected to search the area. It took him awhile to realize what was going on.

There were no humans. The site was deserted. Not even close offmarkers.

And the Red Energon was gone.

* * *

Smokescreen, and Jack were lying on their stomachs on top of a boulder overlooking the main highway in Jasper, Nevada. Jack had made it his mission to make sure Smokescreen obtains his vehicle form so when he leaves the base, he's disguised. However, he was having trouble finding a suitable form, turning down every type of vehicle Jack would point out.

"Nope," Smokescreen shook his head at a white car that had driven past, not liking how simple it looked.

"How about that one?" Jack suggested as he pointed to a slow-moving Ute.

"It's more Ratchet's speed, don't you think?" Smokescreen shook his head.

"Cement truck?" Jack offered.

"Yeah. If I were a Constructicon," Smokescreen scoffed.

Smokescreen scoffs, "Seriously! This is the best your planet has to offer?!"

"No. But this is Jasper," Jack sighed.

"I feel for ya," Smokescreen sighed.

"How about that one?" Jacob asked.

"Perfect," Smokescreen smirked as he scanned it into his internal database.

* * *

Optimus, Arcee, Stratoslock, Fefinr, and Bumblebee raced through the GroundBridge portal as they arrived at a cargo port. They had managed to trace the Red Energon down to the port.

It had been packed up and lifted by a crane and placed in a freight container to be shipped away.

"Fowler couldn't have a crane operator lower the thing?" Arcee asked, a little cranky.

"The humans must have been preparing to transfer a meteor to a cargo ship when they received his evacuation order," Optimus reasoned.

"Run along home, Autobots!" Starscream smirked at them, causing the Autobots stand in position to defend themselves. "That Red Energon has my name written all over it!"

With those words said, he placed the emblem on his chest and allowed himself to be enveloped in the safety and protection of the Apex Armor. For Optimus, it provided them with the trouble they were going to have defeating the Decepticon rogue.

"And I am more than willing to fight for it," Starscream challenged.

"Secure the Red Energon and have Ratchet bridge it back to base," Optimus instructed Arcee, Stratoslock, Fefinr, and Bumblebee as he prepared to fight Starscream.

When Arcee, Fefinr, and Bumblebee ran off to obey their leader's instructions, the battle between Optimus, Stratoslock, and Starscream began. As Starscream approached the Autobot leader, Optimus began opening fire on the Decepticon rogue/coward. When Starscream was close enough, he began hand-to-hand combat, Optimus' firepower is useless. Starscream was quick to gain the upper hand over Optimus, which was shown by him throwing the Autobot leader into a series of freight boxes.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten our last encounter, Prime!" Starscream taunted with a smirk.

Stratoslock in his beast mode growled as he stalked toward Starscream as he licked his razor sharp teeth unconsciously. Starscream began praying that the Apex Armor protected him from the eldest Prime heir.

"Keep moving, Bee," Arcee instructed Bumblebee, he had stopped to glance at the battle below.

When Starscream turned to face the freight crane, he noticed Arcee, Fefinr, and Bumblebee climbing up it, they going to take the Red Energon. Deliver it back to the base while he was distracted battling Optimus and Stratoslock. Slowly, and menancing, he approached the crane, thinking of a plan that would stop the trio and possibly destroy them.

"Optimus, is something wrong?" Ratchet asked Optimus worriedly over the commlink.

"Starscream has come for the Red Energon. And I fear he will not be deterred at his quest."

"Starscream?!" Smokescreen repeated in disbelief as he, and Jack walked into the main command centre, "I've heard stories about that stiletto-heeled creep from the Hall Of Records back on Cybertron! Send me in, doc!"

"When Optimus requires backup, he will ask for it," Aireon objected, as she walked back into the command center from checking in on Bulkhead.

"Aw come on! I've got my v-mode and everything! I'm suited up and ready to roll!" Smokescreen protested.

"What part of further training did you not understand?!" Ratchet snapped before resuming his work on the commlink and the GroundBridge.

Smokescreen wasn't one to give up that easy.

* * *

"The higher you climb, the higher you fall!" Starscream tormented as he chased Arcee, Fefinr and Bumblebee up the freight crane.

"Suck a fat one," Fefinr grumbled, Arcee snickered quietly and Bumblebee chuckled.

Arcee, Fefinr, and Bumblebee managed to reach the top of the crane. While Arcee decided to go after the Red Energon, Bumblebee and Fefinr made an attempt attack. They haven't battled Starscream with the Apex Armor before.

"Autobots! Such slow learners!" Starscream cackled.

"Optimus! What is your status?!" Ratchet inquired through the commlink, earning no response. "Stratoslock!"

* * *

"Ratchet! They need me! I can do this!" Bulkhead begged as he limped towards the medic.

"Arcee?" Ratchet tried as he ignored Bulkhead, earning static in response, "Bumblebee?! Fefinr"

"Did you hear what I said?!" Bulkhead demanded.

"I heard! And I'm ignoring you! Aireon! This might be your opportunity after all, Smokescreen!" Ratchet remarked, only to notice that the new recruit were missing, "Where is Smokescreen?"

"Uh, he went that way," Naomi pointed to the hallway by the medbay.

Aireon turned to Ratchet and then Bulkhead, they both shrugged.

* * *

"That's the one," Smokescreen proclaimed as he opened the vault that housed the phase shifter.

"You there!" Ratchet called as he approached Smokescreen, "What in the name of the AllSpark were you doing?!"

* * *

As Arcee raced ahead to obtain the red Energon, Fefinr and Bumblebee fought Starscream. Bumblebee started realize that Starscream was invincible against blaster fire. Starscream easily walked up to Bumblebee and knocking him over the edge of the walkway. The young scout managed to land on the second level and wasn't harmed.

"Time to unload some more dead weight," Starscream smirked as he knocked Fefinr away.

Mking her go over the edge as well, unlike Bumblebee she hadn't landed on the second level, she knocked into it, but she managed to grab a bar. Starscream reached down towards Arcee.

When Arcee looked up, he looked up as well, he saw Stratoslock climbing up towards the top of the crane. Starscream's fight or flight instincts failed him as Stratoslock jumped down and punched the Decepticon rogue. Starscream let out a yell of surprise as he found himself falling. He began fialling for something to grab.

That happened to be the crate with the Red Energon that he had tore open.

His greed overran common sense as he reached up to take it. He was able to grab only half of the crystal supply before he fell to the ground.

" _NO!_ "

With Starscream out of the way, Optimus grabbed the rope and began pulling the crate up. Stratoslock immediately went forward to help his father lift up the crystal.

But then crane began to shake as though it was close to collapsing. Immediately, Optimus and Stratoslock froze. Glancing down, they saw Starscream holding onto the base on the crane. For Optimus and Stratoslock, it didn't take them long to figure out what Starscream was trying to do.

"Watch your steps, Autobots!" Starscream cackled.

Starscream's cackles echoed around the pier as he began to lift the crane. Optimus, Stratoslock, Fefinr, Arcee, and Bumblebee struggled to keep their footing as the crane had begun to topple.

"Hey!"

"Huh?!" Starscream, confused, turned his head.

When he did, he saw Smokescreen and Aireon racing through a GroundBridge portal. Aireon, standing beside Smokescreen as he transformed back from his vehicle mode, unstealthed her sword.

"Apparently, no one defined 'low profile' for him," Arcee muttered to Bumblebee.

"Drop the crane, Starscream," Aireon snarled, her canines sharpening.

Smokescreen looked at Aireon incredulously. To his surprise, Starscream let go of the part and placed it back on the ground instead of pushing it over all the way.

"Ah, Aireon Prime. Long time, no see," Starscream sneered.

"It wasn't long enough!" Aireon sneered.

"Oh look! The Autobots have a new recruit!" Starscream smirked.

"And you must be Starscream!" Smokescreen said, "I thought you'd be taller!"

"This will not end well," Fefinr remarked, but she squatted down to watch.

"Smokescreen! Aireon! Stand down!" Optimus called down in warning, "You are no match for Starscream's Apex Armor!"

"Any last words, Smokescreen and

Aireon," Starscream inquired.

"Just four," Smokescreen shrugged casually.

"Kiss your armor goodbye!" Aireon smirked, as her battle mask closed, her sword drawn.

With those words said, the phase shifter on Smokescreen's wrist activated. Starscream gaped in horror as he realized what was going to happen. He didn't stop Smokescreen from charging at him, even with the phase shifter activated, he would go right through him.

Aireon watched in slight amusement with a rised brow as Smokescreen jumped up and kicked. Naturally, he went right through the Apex Armor. Starscream cried in surprise and horror as Smokescreen kicked him out of the Apex Armor.

"A phase shifter?!" Starscream gasped in disbelief as he sat up and gaped at the Autobot's newest recruit.

"Now that was a plan!" Smokescreen cheered as he knocked the still-standing Apex Armor to the floor.

"Sorry," Smokescreen apologized sheepishly, causing Arcee to sigh and roll her eyes.

"You aren't the only one sporting a wrist-mounted device!" Starscream roared as he aimed his missile at the crane Stratoslock, Optimus, Arcee, Fefinr, and Bumblebee were standing on, "Think fast!"

"Starscream! No!" Aireon cried, she lounged toward him.

Starscream ignored her. He fired his missile at the walkway Optimus, Stratoslock, Fefinr, Arcee, and Bumblebee were standing on. They stood there with optics widened in horror.

Smokescreen and Aireon could only watch in horror as the missile crashed into its target and engulfed it in a fiery explosion.

"No!" Smokescreen cried.

Aireon let out a cry as she swiped her sword at Starscream, the shockwave blast hit him square in the chest and he went flying.

Aireon looked up to see Optimus standing on top of the crane, Stratoslock pulling Bumblebee back up. She relaxed at the sight of her father, brother, sister-in-law and boyfriend alive and unharmed.

Smokescreen approached the abandoned Apex Armor. It didn't take him long to figure out that the Apex Armor was a relic evacuated from Iacon.

"I seriously hate Starscream," Fefinr snarled.

"That's not new, Megatron even hates him," Aireon shrugged.

"That's sad," Stratoslock said.

* * *

"I told you I just needed to borrow it for a while!" Smokescreen cried, before turning to Optimus when he noticed his confusion, "Doc here thought I was trying to steal your relics."

"Only until you explained your plan, which I then sanctioned. It's called protocol!" Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet is correct. Standard procedure must be observed by ever member of this team," Stratoslock reprimanded, glancing at his father then at Smokescreen, "However, I also believe that we must commend Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado."

"There's going to be no living with him now," Arcee sighed, glancing at Fefinr.

"Arcee! Admit it. If it weren't for him, you'd be burning to a crisp," Aireon said.

"Okay. I'll give him that," Arcee relented, "But I'm still wary of you!"

"Okay. Smokescreen has proven myself worthy," Aireon says as she smirks at Stratoslock.

Optimus looked at his two eldest heir, they looked at him, they both nodded. The three Primes got into a line in front of Smokescreen.

Stratoslock began, "Do to the lack of a proper pageantry of a proper Elite Guard ceremony. But we just have to make do."

"Congratulations, Smokescreen," Optimus smiled.

"From this day forward, you are officially a member of Team Prime!" Aireon proclaimed.

Smokescreen turned to face Arcee, Bumblebee, Fefinr, and Ratchet. They just stood there like it was a proper ceremony. Glancing at the humans, Naomi smiled at him just like Kristen did, his eyes on her lingered the longest. He saw Jack smile warmly, knowing fully well that the new recruit was struggling keeping his happiness inside.

Hearing a moan of pain and a sigh of sadness, Miko's smile disappeared as she turned around to see Bulkhead holding onto the doorway for support, indicating that his leg was still giving him trouble.

"The newbie did alright," Bulkhead sighed sadly as he glanced at the Apex Armor.

"Don't worry, Bulk. He's got nothing on you!" Miko promised as she raced towards her friend, Bulkhead turned to walk away, "Seriously! Once we get that leg of yours back into shape, Old Smokey's gonna learn real quick who's the top wrecking ball around here!"

Bulkhead ignored her, he continued walking away, unable to stay in the room.

"Bulkhead?"


	22. Regeneration

_**The Evening Hate**_ **by RED belongs to the rightful artists and their respective record label.**

…

"You know, I may not be the first human to go to Cybertron. But I could still be the first human exchange student," Miko boasted from her position on Bulkhead's shoulder.

Naomi gave Miko a side look, really questioning the girls IQ.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Omega Keys before?" Jack questioned Arcee.

"You probably didn't notice. But things have been intense around here lately," Arcee shrugged.

"So, you guys could really be going home soon, huh?" Raf sighed.

"Don't worry, Raf. You can come visit. Once we get our place set up, you can bunk with us. Right, Bulk?" Miko asked Bulkhead, smiling.

"Er, Miko…," Bulkhead began nervously.

"You are taking me with you, right?" Miko inquired nervously.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" Ratchet questioned, effectively silencing everyone and earning their undivided attention, "Not only do we possess any actual method of reaching Cybertron. But Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration."

"As far as we know," Aireon says, with her arms crossed.

"You think Starscream's rejoined the 'Cons?" Smokescreen guessed.

"Wouldn't be surprising." Kristen says.

"He may have used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor," Arcee says.

"Again, wouldn't surprise me," Kristen shook her head with a sigh.

"Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder?" Ratchet scoffed in disbelief, "It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerves to contact us and-!"

The computer bleeped as soon as Ratchet said those words to the others.

"Okayy. That's weird," Bulkhead remarked.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

"No. It is Dreadwing," Ratchet corrected, "And he wants us to meet."

...

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen bridged themselves to the coordinates Dreadwing provided for them in their message. After the Autobots transformed back into their Cybertronian forms, everybody unfolded weapons.

"Drop your weapons!" Arcee instructed.

"Hands where we can see them!" Smokescreen piped in.

"I am not here to fight," Dreadwing says as he slowly emerges from the fog, "But to give you this."

It was then that everyone looked towards the ground where Dreadwing was gesturing. They noticed the familiar relic that laid on the ground before them.

"The Forge of Solus Prime!" Arcee gasped in surprise.

"Could be rigged to blow," Bulkhead stated, recalling how Dreadwing was partial to his signature bombs.

"Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?" Optimus wanted to know.

"Only that you use it wisely," Dreadwing answered.

"And the Omega Keys?" Arcee pressed.

"In Megatron's possession under heaviest guard," Dreadwing revealed.

"Scream did make a deal with the 'Cons!" Bulkhead gasped in horror.

"Why are you doing this?" Optimus questioned.

"A shadow of disgrace has been cast upon the Decepticons. It is a cause that I no longer wish to be part of," Dreadwing confessed.

"Then I appeal to you again," Optimus said as he stepped forward, "Join us and help us end this conflict once and for all."

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours," Dreadwing shook his head before scanning over his shortened team, "I implore you, Optimus. Don't make the same mistakes I made."

With those words said, Dreadwing turned around and walked away. When he was close to the edge, he jumped off it and transformed mid-air before taking to the skies, his mind determined to take care of unfinished business.

…

"It's no Star Saber. But I reckon it can shatter Megatron's blade and put some dents in that ugly mug of his," Smokescreen shrugged once they had brought the Forge of Solus Prime back to base.

"It's not that kind of hammer," Arcee protested.

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega Keys, a more appropriate use of the Forge would be to use it to replicate our own," Ratchet suggested.

"It's won't be that simple," Stratoslock objected, taking the hammer in hand.

"Stratos is right. Even with such power, a reconstruction would require a higher level of expertise I do not possess," Optimus concurred with his objection.

"I guess we'd better hope that Megatron doesn't destroy the keys to prevent anyone from ever going home," Arcee hoped, but then her face hardened. "He's too desperate.".

"Megatron may be evil. But I believe he will use the keys for their intended purpose," Optimus added.

"Well, I say we let him keep them and do the work for us!" Bulkhead suggested, earning glares from everybody else in the room, causing him to scoff, "Well, what difference does it make in who restores Cybertron?!"

Aireon turned to him, her sword glowing on her back. "If Megatron revives Cybertron, he'll certainly use it to his political advantage. He'll go for me, he knows of the powers I possess. Elita was incarnated by Prime, the rightful ruler of Cybertron."

Kristen and Naomi looked at each other, new information.

"You lost me," Bulkhead stuttered, causing Aireon to groan, Bumblebee put a hand on her shoulder.

"Megatron would be able to overthrow my daughter, it is in all likelihood that the leader of the Decepticons would portray himself as our planet's savior and brand all Autobots as war criminals," Optimus clarified.

"The grand deception continues," Kristen muttered, a roll of her eyes, and dropping her chin in her palm.

"Megatron's so-called achievement would influence Cybertron for eons to come. Poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens. Hardly the ideal way to begin a new age," Ratchet remarked.

"But there is hope," Optimus decreed, earning looks of confusion.

Stratoslock straightens before clarifying, hopeful, "While Megatron possesses the Omega Keys, he still doesn't know the location of the Omega Lock."

"Omega Lock?!" Bulkhead repeated in confusion.

"Wait. Now you lost me," Arcee admitted.

"That which the four relics were designed to activate. We must locate the device before Megatron does and secure it until we can recover the keys," Aireon proclaimed.

"There are no more Iacon entries to decode!" Ratchet began to protest instantly, "This lock could be anywhere on Earth!"

"The lock isn't here. It's actually on Cybertron," Naomi corrected, eyes distant.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"How do you know?!" Ratchet demanded, Aireon's eyes lingering on her daughter for a few seconds before replying..

"Alpha Trion revealed its location to us when he visited us and unlocked the message hidden away in our swords," Aireon answered casually.

"And you didn't think to tell us," Ratchet sighed, clearly offended.

"With the Forge of Solus Prime, we now possess the means of reaching Cybertron. W must work quickly," Optimus declared.

"Our advantage won't last forever," Aireon says, as she went down into the control hub of the GroundBridge with her father.

…

"Starscream!" Dreadwing roared in red rage.

Knockout and Starscream froze in horror at the sound of the booming voice.

"I regret to inform you that you will not live to spread your wings ever again," Dreadwing growled as he prepared his canon for fire.

With another roar of anger, Dreadwing fired the first shot. Starscream and Knockout cried out as they scrambled to avoid what they knew would end up a fatal shot. The shot that Dreadwing fired hit the medical slab where Starscream's head was. Starscream scrambled, cowardly into the nearest corner.

"Knockout! Help me!" Starscream begged the medic that was beginning to retreat.

He booked it out of the medical lab. Dreadwing thoughtfully about if Starscream should be killed slowly, and painfully and his canon would end up finishing the job far in a snap of digit. Rage coursing through his veins, he dropped the canon, and unsheathed his sword. Starscream, in a desperate attempt of defense, grabbed the nearest weapon: a scalpel.

"Dreadwing! What has gotten into you?!" Starscream demanded, quivering in fear, Dreadwing destroyed the scalpel and continue his advances, "No! Wait! This is about Skyquake, isn't it?! I thought we had put that behind us!"

"So had I!" Dreadwing snarled as he took a swipe, Starscream leant back to avoid the attack.

"Casualties are an unfortunate consequence of war! But I assure you, your twin met his end with great honor!" Starscream cried, not realizing his mistake.

"Which you have disgraced by raising him from the dead!" Dreadwing roared.

"Oh, you know about that," Starscream muttered to himself before pleading, hopelessly, "There must be something I can do?! Some form of reporation to bliviote your grief!"

"Your spark will suffice!" Dreadwing decreed as he raised his sword.

"Dreadwing!" Megatron roared

Dreadwing froze and turned around at the sound of his masters' voice from the doorway. Megatron standing there bearing witness to what was going to happen.

" _Stand down_!" Megatron ordered.

"This desecrator must pay for his actions." Dreadwing protested.

"You call this loyalty, master?!" Starscream screeched in disbelief.

"I said _stand down_!" Megatron repeated, growling, "that is an order!"

"One which I cannot follow," Dreadwing growled.

He returned to his former position. Pure rage written across his face plates. Sword held high above his head with both hands ready to fall. Starscream cowering in fear in the corner. Dreadwing will avenge his brother, nothing will stop him from getting that.

However, his roar was cut short by a choke. There was a gaping hole in the center of his chassis, right through his spark. Starscream could see that Megatron was the one who saved him. As Megatron lowered his arm, Dreadwing dropped his sword and fell. Before Starscream, the lifeless frame of Dreadwing landed on the ground face-first.

"I'm okay. I'm okay!" Starscream cried in relief before bowing to his master/savior, "Lord Megatron! You have my eternal thanks!"

Megatron only said, "Do not ever make me regret which one of you I spared."

…

"Is it my imagination?" Arcee began as she approached Bulkhead and Bumblebee, "Or have the Primes been acting differently since Alpha Trion's visit?"

Bumblebee bleeped ins response, sadly, as he stepped forward.

"Yeah. They have been keeping things from us," Bulkhead agreed.

"Even Ratchet's been left out of the loop," Fefnir says.

"Well, give me one good reason why the Primes didn't trust their own teammates! Their own family! Why they couldn't tell us about the Omega Lock!" Bulkhead challenged.

"Because if they had, Megatron would have pulled it out of my head with his patch," Smokescreen answered, as he stepped forward to join the conversation.

"But Naomi knew about it too. Did you see the look Eon' gave her?" Arcee questioned.

"Like it matters. The 'Cons are holding all the keys anyway," Bulkhead muttered.

…

"Yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science," Ratchet sighed in a proud state as he examined the upgraded control system of the Groundbridge, "Courtesy of the ancients."

"And our leaders!" Smokescreen added, quite rudely.

"It's hard to believe! A few swings of that hammer and _bam_!" Bulkhead gushed as they turned to face the Groundbridge.

"A Groundbridge is now a Spacebridge," Arcee proclaimed.

Then the computers went haywire.

"Our sensors are picking up a large Energon burst right outside Earth's atmosphere," Ratchet announced before turning to the others, "A surge like that could only mean one thing. Activation of another Spacebridge."

"Megatron has discovered that the Omega Lock is on Cybertron," Stratoslock straightened, his eyes beginning to flame with purple fire, a growl rumbling in his chest.

"It appears we have lost our advantage!" Ratchet gasped.

"Megatron doesn't know of our interstellar travel. We still possess the element of surprise," Aireon says, her sword beginning to flash like a beacon.

With those words said, everyone expect Fefnir, Aireon, Stratoslock, and Ratchet headed towards the vaults where they were keeping the other relics and weapons they have gathered on Earth.

Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee all went to different vaults to obtain different relics. Smokescreen grabbed the Spark Extractor. Arcee obtained the Apex Armor. Bumblebee obtained the polarity gauntlet. Bulkhead obtained the immobilizer.

"We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal," Optimus decreed.

…

The Space Bridge was coming to life. Something that confused everybody was the series of banging they were hearing.

"What's he forging now?" Bulkhead asked, Stratoslock shrugged.

The answer was revealed when Optimus stepped forward holding a giant sword that closely resembled the Star Saber in his hand, and circular shield on her arm. Blue smoke erupted from Aireons on her body, growls ripping from her throat. Her cry turned into wolfish howl, as she shifted into her beast form. A twenty foot red, and silver wolf stood before the Autobots with smoke huffing from its nose.

Stratoslock smirk turned into a wicked grin, "Nightshade has been reborn!"

Kristen cheered, jumping in the air with her fisted raised, " _Yes_!"

"Megatron must be stopped no matter the cost!" Optimus proclaimed.

With those words said, Optimus raced forward, transformed into his vehicular mode and raced towards the active portal. Aireon following after him with a ground shaking howl, leaving the humans in a daze, Stratoslock shifted after her. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Fefnir and Smokescreen were quick to follow the three Primes.

It was time to end the war.

Once and for all.

To occupy his time, Ratchet decided to pace around the command centre while listening to the soft strokes Naomi played on her acoustic guitar. Kristen sat beside her, humming quietly, while writing down song lyrics.

When he heard the sound of beeping to indicate an incoming call on the computers, Ratchet sprinted towards the computer.

"Optimus? Stratoslock?" Ratchet answered hopefully.

" _Uh, no, Ratchet. It's Jack._ Is something wrong?" Jack asked as he, Miko and Raf sat on the front steps of the high school, "'Cause school's been out for almost an hour and no one showed up to pick us up. _Also, Naomi wasn't at school today._ "

Naomi's head popped up, a sarcastic, shocked face on her face as she covered her mouth as she said, 'oops'.

"That's because the entire team is rather… indisposed at the moment," Ratchet says, unsurely careful, " _I suggest you obtain an alternative mode of transport._ "

"What's he saying?" Miko inquired as she sat in Jack's lap.

"The 'Bots are busy," Jack answered.

"Then tell Ratchet to come get us," Miko suggested, " _It's not like he has anything else to do!_ "

"Just go home! I will be in touch later!" Ratchet snapped before hanging up, confusing Jack, Miko and Raf at the end of the line even further.

Jack stuttered a few times before snapping his phone shut, "H-He hung up."

"What crawled up his tailpipe and died?" Miko asked rhetorically.

"Did Ratchet tell you what's going on?" Raf demanded worriedly.

"No. They seem to be keeping us in the dark a lot lately," Jack pointed out. "Naomi is also busy."

The three shared a look, what was going on? And what did Naomi have to do with it? She's not even apart of the team... officially, yet.

…

The rust blew around them as Megatron double-checked his scanners again. They were so close to reviving Cybertron, he could almost taste it on his glossa. So he had to make sure that they were in the right place. And it wasn't just because the planet wasn't able to sustain life anymore. Behind them, Smokescreen slowly emerged from the ground thanks to his phase shifter. Nobody knew he was there until he unfolded his blaster, and shot down two Vehicons.

"What just happened?!" Megatron demanded.

Smokescreen disappeared, being followed by the raining blaster fire from the Vehicons. Megatron's optics widened as he saw the young Autobot phase through a wall.

"Smokescreen?!" Megatron quired in surprise, "But that's impossible! The Autobots do not possess the means to…"

If he wasn't surprised by Smokescreen's sudden appearance, this will surprise him. An abandoned ammunition truck was levitated into the air. Many Vehicons were scrambling around for safety as the truck thrown down. Many Vehicons weren't so lucky, and were crushed by the rusted metal. Megatron looked up at the bridge, and saw a familiar blur of black-and-yellow racing away.

Bumblebee.

" _Crush them_!" Megatron instructed.

As Bumblebee raced away in his vehicle mode, Bulkhead took his place on the bridge. In his hands, the Immobilizer, ready to go. And fire, he did. Many Vehicons were frozen by the of the Immobilizer. Bulkhead jumped down, unfolded his hands into blasters, and went to join the firefight.

From the bridge not far from where Bulkhead was once standing, Arcee was opening fire on the Vehicons that were attempting to strike her from below. Jumping down, she slammed the Apex Armor against her chest, allowing it to encase her entire body. With Bulkhead, Fefnir, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen following her, she charged into the battle.

" _Defend the keys_!" Megatron roared.

Everybody took their turn in beating up many Vehicons that dared to fight them. It got to the point where Megatron was snarling as he unsheathed his sword and raced forward to join the battle with the remaining Vehicons following him to the death.

" _Watch your sixes_!"

Stratoslock and Aireon emerged from the shadows as they joined their family in the fight. Using their beats form, they assisted in the taking down of the Vehicons.

As their swords collided, Megatron sneered aatOptimus, "I bested your little blade once. And I shall do it again!"

"Not gonna happen!" Aireon growled swiped upperhand, and stood in front of her father.

"Your form improves every time we meet, my dear Aireon," Megatron complimented, with an evil smirk

"Stay away from my sister!" Stratoslock snarled as he kicked Megatron in the stomach, the force sending him back.

While the Primes, and Megatron dueled, the others proceeded to take care of the Vehicons that were daring to stand in their way to revive Cybertron. Combining the forces of their phase shifter, immobilizer, polarity gauntlet and Apex Armor respectively, they managed to reclaim all four Omega Keys, leaving the Vehicons dumbfounded.

Dpinning slightly, Aireon sent a shockwave of energy from her sword Megatron. The Decepticon Lord cried out as he was sent flying over the bridge far from the Sea of Rust. With the keys in their hands, the other Autobots raced forward to join the Primes.

"Nice one," Stratoslock complimented before they all took off.

When the Team was all back together again, they headed towards where they knew the Omega Lock would be. Optimus, Arcee, Fefnir Stratoslock Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Aireon, and Smokescreen utilized their vehicle modes for this journey.

The Vehicons were quick to follow as Megatron approached the bridge, his Dark Star Saber powered by Dark Energon purring in the grasp of the hand he had stolen from the Tomb of the Primes.

"I _will_ have those _keys_! _Or I will have your sparks_!" Megatron screamed at the remaining Vehicons.

"I can help with the last part," Smokescreen smirked as he emerged from the shadows, a familiar device in his hands.

"The Spark Execter!" Megatron gasped in horror.

Kicking some Vehicons out of the way, Smokescreen phased into the ground, leaving the spark extractor behind. When the spark extractor made contact with the yellowish-brown rusted ground, the device began to glow a bright blue. The retreating Vehicons were affected by the shockwaves just as bad as the Vehicons who were stupid enough to remain. All of them were killed instantly.

Roaring in anger, Megatron aimed his Dark Star Saber and threw it to the ground. The sword pierced through the spark extractor, destroying it almost instantly. However, to Megatron's horror, he had acted too late. The damage was done. Every single Vehicon that remained with Megatron was lying in the Sea of Rust. Their sparks extracted.

Thinking nothing of it, Megatron walked down and retrieved his glowing purple sword, the sword shattered in half by his use.

"Starscream!" Megatron snarled into the commlink, "The Autobots have seized the Omega Keys. Send reinforcements immediately!"

…

Starscream stood surrounded by many Vehicons around the main computer in the control room. Naturally, he assumed command of the Nemesis in Megatron's absence. Normally, Starscream would be quick to obey his master's will and order reinforcements to rendezvous with him immediately. However, this time was different.

He had, what he believed, to be a better idea forming in his head.

"Actually, Lord Megatron," Starscream began, the signature sneer laced in his voice, "Soundwave has been briefing me on recent developments. And we may have a more effective solution."

When Megatron inquired what his solution was, Starscream laid it out clearly. When Starscream had finished, Megatron was satisfied with the new idea. Starscream, despite his cowardly actions, was renowned as a brilliant strategist. But even Megatron knew that brilliant strategists had a real stroke of genius from time to time.

Nobody would willingly catch Megatron admitting this to anyone, even Soundwave, but Starscream just had a real stroke of genius with this little solution of his.

After all, the best way to harm one's mortal enemies is to extort whatever weakness they have.

…

The journey across the Sea of Rust seemed to take forever for the Autobots. However, they knew that in the end, it would prove to be worth it as they revived their lifeless planet and restored every single city on it to a new Golden Age. The Team came to a stop, and transformed into their Cybertronian forms, and they proceeded to approach a specific spot in the Sea of Rust.

"Our head start won't last long," Arcee pointed out.

"This is where Alpha Trion said we'd find it, right?" Smokescreen asked.

"These are the coordinates," Bulkhead nodded.

The dust flew around them as they approached the lock; a device that had clearly been dormant for some time.

"Doesn't look like much," Bulkhead remarked.

Stepping forward, Optimus placed his hand on the lock and removed some of the rust and dust that had built up on the device over an unspecified amount of time.

" _We have located the Omega Lock!_ "

Ratchet was unable to hold back his sigh of relief as he proclaimed,

"At last!"

In all honesty, Ratchet was unable to recall the last time he had felt this much relief. When he had successfully managed to save Raf after he was poisoned with Dark Energon by Megatron. When they discovered a way to get Optimus back. There were so many moments where Ratchet felt relieved. So many moments something good was finally theirs.

But that didn't stop the nagging feeling deep in his gut, and back at the far reaches of his processor. For the Autobots, good things never lasted for long.

Just how long would Ratchet's relief and the small victory of the Autobots would last?

…

"According to Alpha Trion, the Omega Lock is a conduit to the very AllSpark itself," Optimus explained.

"Optimus," Smokescreen began as he stepped forward, holding one of the Omega Keys in his hands, "An honor like this shouldn't belong to me."

When Smokescreen went to hand his key over, to his surprise, it began to glow and tremble in his hands. The Primes looked around, and saw that the keys Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were holding began to glow, and tremble as well. They all stood back as the lock and the ground beneath their feet began to glow as well. The lock hummed as it began to come to life after spending so long in stasis.

An archway began to form around them with four pillars emerging from the ground. Above them, they saw the circle was a wave of bright, glowing blue. The happiness quickly died down when they saw a familiar jet approaching on the horizon. Optimus and Aireon were quick to unsheathe their swords and stand ready to fight. Stratoslock let out a battle cry that turned into a roar as he shifted.

Megatron transformed into his Cybertronian form, and jumped down into the archway. There was no way he could hide the smirk that was spreading across his face. Immediately, Arcee, Bulkhead, Fefnir, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen activated their weapons, and stood with the Primes, ready to defend the Omega Lock.

"Autobots, I would suggest that you put a halt to your tasks," Megatron suggested, "And hand over those keys."

"And why would we do that?" Smokescreen asked, sarcastically.

"Good luck with that," Fefnir scoffed.

They eventually received the answer as to why Megatron was suddenly cocky. The familiar bright swirls of a Space Bridge portal appeared behind Megatron. Four Decepticons, Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout, and a Vehicon, emerged from the swirling vortex holding a pod each; the precious cargo housed safely inside.

" _No_!" Aireon gasped, straightening to see her daughter with them.

When they realized what she had noticed, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were horrified as well when they realized what was happening.

"So that I may hand over the humans," Megatron answered Smokescreen's question casually.

Fefnir swore she seen him shrug, which made her lip curl and her red eyes narrow, and his voice sent chills of fear all over Aireons body. Her wolf growling, and clawing to get out and shred Megatron to pieces and every Decepticon near her.

Jack, Miko, Naomi, and Raf were housed in the pods. They were all captured from the front steps of Jasper High while they were busy trying to revive a dead planet. Naomi, because she couldn't stay inside the base for long and had groundbridged there.

"What if we refuse?" Optimus demands.

"Then I will have no choice but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere. And then, we can all watch them instantly perish together," Megatron answered casually, "but I believe Ms. Miko Naomi will survive considering her heritage. I might as well just take her. And I believe you know what will happen, Aireon."

Aireon growled, she stepped forward but her father stopped her. Stratoslock lowered his head and snarled, smoke bawling out of his nostrils.

There was gonna be a battle, and it was gonna be brutal.


End file.
